Las Caras del Amor
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt Hummel y Santana López son una pareja creada por conveniencia, porque en el medio en el que viven son importantes las apariencias. Un día conocen a otra pareja, sus nuevos vecinos: Blaine Anderson y Brittany Pirce, desencadenando una serie de eventos en donde podrían descubrir el verdadero amor.
1. Cap 1: Blaine y Brittany

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **Blaine y Brittany"**

* * *

Blaine, un chico de quince años, estaba en el parque tirado en el duro pavimento luego de una pelea con un muchacho mayor quien había estado molestando a un grupo de chicas. Trataba de incorporarse pero el dolor en un costado de su cuerpo era muy fuerte. De pronto escuchó una voz a su lado y abrió los ojos para tratar de ubicar a la persona que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda.

\- Creo que es mejor que permanezcas un momento quieto para darle a tu cuerpo tiempo de recuperarse, al menos un poco, y que puedas levantarte con más facilidad.

Una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba arrodillada a pocos centímetros suyos. Él asintió suavemente y se dejó caer despacio. Ella le sujetó la cabeza y los hombros con cuidado hasta que hizo contacto con el suelo.

\- ¡Gracias! Aunque no es necesario que hagas esto.

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo! Y gracias a ti por defendernos de ese cretino – le sonrió ligeramente – Es bueno saber que siempre hay alguien con quien se pueda contar, aunque sea un desconocido.

\- Él no es más que un idiota que piensa que es superior y que tiene el derecho de molestar a los demás a su antojo.

\- Pues tú fuiste el único que hizo algo para detenerlo y realmente te lo agradezco.

\- Me molesta cuando veo una injusticia, así que sólo hice lo que creí correcto.

\- Ojalá hubieran más personas que pensaran como tú. – Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras lo observaba – Mira como te dejó – retiró con su mano los rizos oscuros que caían sobre los ojos del chico – Mi nombre es Brittany.

Sintió una corriente recorrerle cuando los dedos rozaron delicadamente su frente. Tratando de sonar tranquilo tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta para poder responder – Soy Blaine.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, aunque las circunstancias hayan sido estas.

\- Lo mismo digo Brittany – abrió sus ojos ampliamente para poder observar bien a la chica a su lado. En medio del dolor punzante en su cuerpo, sonrió un poco. Le pareció muy bonita y sus ojos azules en verdad lo cautivaron. _Brittany_ repitió en su mente, estaba seguro que ese nombre no se le olvidaría fácilmente.

\- ¿Crees que te puedas levantar ya?

\- ¡Oh! Sí, tal vez.

\- Bien, porque me da mucha tristeza verte en el suelo.

 _Dios, además de hermosa es tan dulce._

Con un poco de dificultad y con la ayuda de la chica se puso de pie y empezó a sacudir su ropa, quedándose congelado cuando sintió que ella le estaba acomodando el cabello. Levantó la cabeza y ambos se miraron. La rubia se sonrojó y él desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

\- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

\- No lo haces, al contrario. Gracias.

\- Te lo dije antes, gracias a ti por defendernos – le sonrió dulcemente.

– Amm… No te había visto por aquí antes.

\- Nos acabamos de mudar hace unos pocos días. A mi papá lo ascendieron en su trabajo y lo enviaron acá para hacerse cargo de las nuevas oficinas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Qué bueno por él!

\- ¡Gracias! Él está muy emocionado y todos en casa estamos felices. – empezaron a caminar alejándose del parque.

La plática continuó por un largo tiempo y terminaron descubriendo que vivían a cinco casas de distancia el uno del otro y que ella iría a la misma escuela a la que él asistía. Ambos estaban más que contentos.

Luego de la insistencia de la rubia, Blaine aceptó ir a su casa para que le curase las heridas del rostro y ahí se lo presentó a su mamá, ganándose el cariño y simpatía de la mujer desde el momento en que supo que había defendido a su hija de un maleante.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los meses transcurrieron y la ojiazul se adaptó con rapidez a la nueva escuela y al grupo de amigos del chico de cabello rizado, además ellos se volvieron muy unidos, casi inseparables, pero no fue sino hasta un año después que Blaine le pidió que fuese su novia y ella aceptó feliz.

Los padres del chico no podían estar más complacidos porque Brittany era todo lo que ellos siempre habían deseado para su hijo y les daba gusto verlo tan feliz.

James ahora se sentía tranquilo, cuando Blaine llegó a la adolescencia, alguna vez le había preguntado qué pasaría si a él le gustasen los chicos y la sangre se le había helado. No sabía qué pensar ni como responder, pero era algo que sin lugar a dudas su hijo descubriría pronto pues la pubertad había tocado a su puerta. Pero ahora, viéndolo en el sofá de su casa sentado con la rubia acurrucada entre sus brazos mientras compartían pequeños besos, era un alivio. Estaba seguro que no había sido más que una simple pregunta realizada por curiosidad.

Su hijo tenía una novia maravillosa y él no podía estar más agradecido por eso.


	2. Cap 2: Kurt y Santana

**_* Giulyy Medina_** Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Ahora sabrás sobre Kurtana =D

 ** _* Lety BL_** Jeje, qué bien! Espero lo hayas disfrutado =)

 ** _* Rocio Miranda Neira_** Yay! La actualización a continuación.

 ** _* Sofy Salazar_** En este nuevo capítulo sabrás cómo se inició la relación de Kurt y Santana.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Espero que te gustara.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias amiga! Hoy la otra pareja será descubierta.

 ** _* jeny_** Ambos son muy dulces y las cosas entre ellos se dieron de esa forma.

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_ ** Entiendo, y es que en la mayoría de los fics el padre de Blaine está basado en lo que nos dieron en Glee.

Yay! Me hace feliz saber que te atrapé con otra historia =)

Las cosas entre Blaine y Brittany surgieron dulcemente y serán un gran matrimonio. Ya vendrá eso más adelante.

Hoy conocerás el inicio de la relación de Kurt con Brittany y el por qué de su alianza.

Ya me habían sugerido lo de "la chispa" entre Kurtana. Ya veremos como trabaja mi imaginación al respecto ;)

 ** _* Eternalgleek23_** De eso que no te quepa duda, pero ya en algún momento van a surgir Klaine y Brittana, por ahora las cosas serán así hasta que el destino los junte.

:O ¿escribí Pearce? ¡Qué mal! ¡Gracias por avisarme! Lo corregiré enseguida.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Gracias por tus increíbles y hermosas palabras! Te has convertido en motivación constante para este espíritu creativo.

Como te lo comenté desde el comienzo, tu idea es más que genial y definitivamente escribir un OS quedaría corto. Me alegra inmensamente que te guste como se están dando las cosas. Aquí el nuevo capítulo ;)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Los dos son muy tiernos y dulces. Las cosas se irán mostrando más adelante, por ahora sólo fue el precedente de cómo se conocieron.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** De nada, gracias a ti por todo el apoyo =)

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** El padre de Blaine tendrá cierta participación en la historia.

Muchas gracias! Me alegra que la estés disfrutando tanto C:

¡Oh sí! Blaine es un caballero y un pan dulce. La relación con Brittany surgió y ya sabrás más al respecto. Hoy conocerás los antecedentes de Kurt con Santana.

Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo, Kurtana rules!

 ** _* littleporcelana_** LOL sí, he reído con eso, gracias =D Lo necesitaba :3

Para que Klaine y Brittana surjan pasarán muchas cosas primero, pero todo irá encajando ;)

Ten por seguro que nunca abandonaré ninguna de mis historias, ustedes no merecen que les haga algo así. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo!

Saludos y otro abrazo desde tu casa en mi lindo Ecuador.

 ** _* Xlaudik_** Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **Kurt y Santana"**

* * *

.

Kurt Hummel, un chico de dieciséis años, se encontraba recostado de lado en las gradas del patio de su escuela, sabiendo que no habría nadie a esa hora ya que las prácticas comenzaban dentro de treinta minutos aproximadamente, así que podía estar tranquilo durante ese tiempo.

Cuando trataba de moverse, aún con el más sumo cuidado, el dolor en su espalda era fuerte. Con el puño de la mano se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras pequeños temblores lo recorrían.

Estaba tan cansado de esa situación. No se explicaba por qué no podía ser feliz. La vida no era justa, el mundo no era justo, y una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba en su pecho.

A lo lejos una chica de piel morena y cabello oscuro observaba la escena, mordiéndose el labio mientras se debatía si debía acercarse o no. Al parecer había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a una decisión, porque cuando se dio cuenta, el chico de cabello castaño se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad para irse del lugar.

De pronto vio a la distancia al equipo de fútbol que se dirigía hacia la cancha, así que decidió retirarse también.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de ver las cosas de forma diferente, de sonreír y dar lo mejor – se decía a sí mismo Kurt. Cada mañana trataba de ser optimista e ir con la mejor actitud a su escuela, pero sin lugar a dudas, había días malos, sólo esperaba que todo estuviese mejor ahora.

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, se regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras se observaba en el espejo, tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio a su padre sirviendo con cuidado el jugo en los dos vasos que reposaban sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Buenos días papá! – se sentó.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneció mi chico? – le palmeó la espalda y el joven de ojos azules apretó con fuerza los dientes para no proferir ninguna queja.

\- Todo bien – odiaba mentirle a su progenitor, pero no quería preocuparlo por las cosas que sucedían. Él podía manejarlas por su cuenta, o al menos eso creía.

Luego de una plática mientras comían, el par salió de la casa rumbo a sus actividades.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una nueva semana estaba transcurriendo, y la chica morena estaba sentada sola en el fondo de un salón vacío, llorando y maldiciendo.

Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y ella empezó a limpiarse el rostro de inmediato. Con los ojos todavía nublados, vio que un chico de piel muy blanca había entrado y había apoyado el cuerpo contra a la pared. Obviamente no se había percatado de la presencia de ella.

El adolescente fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y varios sollozos se hicieron presentes.

Ella se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

\- Estoy tan harta como tú de esto.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – expresó asustado, abriendo los ojos abruptamente y girando la cabeza hacia su costado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, sólo mirándose. Los dos lucían totalmente rotos y vulnerables.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – indagó el castaño.

\- Lo mismo que a ti – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eres acosado por los idiotas de esta escuela por ser gay.

\- No… yo… no…

\- Sé que eres Kurt Hummel, compartimos algunas clases. Alguien te escuchó decir en una ocasión lo mucho que te gustaba un chico, y desde ese día tu vida ha sido miserable. Te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo, he visto como te empujan, te dicen toda clase de insultos y demás. ¿Vas a negar que te acosan o que eres gay?

Con un suspiró cansado sólo respondió un pequeño "no".

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio y dejaron de mirarse. Luego de meditar por un tiempo, el chico giró nuevamente la cabeza – Dijiste que te pasa lo mismo que a mí, he observado que te molestan también… ¿eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí, soy lesbiana y se enteraron porque mi mejor amiga es una boquifloja indiscreta.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow!

\- ¡Exacto! Y parece que tú y yo estamos en una escuela donde hay una cantidad impresionante de idiotas homofóbicos.

El chico se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir.

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿Qué lamentas?

\- Que te hostiguen. No está bien meterse con una mujer. No deberías pasar por esas cosas.

El silencio y la reflexión se volvieron a instalar por una fracción de tiempo entre los dos adolescentes – Tú tampoco. No es justo lo que te hacen.

Después de ese día, las pláticas entre ellos se volvieron una constante y antes de darse cuenta, una amistad estaba surgiendo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Había sido otra semana particularmente difícil para los dos. Sí, tenían unos cuantos amigos que los apoyaban incondicionalmente, pero nadie podía entender cómo se sentían al respecto de la discriminación y el maltrato, a excepción del otro.

Así que ahí se encontraban después de clases en casa del castaño, platicando.

\- Esto es lo que vamos hacer, nos cambiaremos de escuela y podremos empezar de cero. Sin nadie que nos conozca ni pueda juzgarnos.

\- ¿Crees que eso funcione?

\- Por supuesto, Santana López nunca se equivoca y este es un plan fantástico. No sólo eso, nos convertiremos en la pareja más poderosa y todos van a respetarnos. Así que, ¿qué dices? – le extendió la mano.

\- Una pareja poderosa – suspiró – No más lágrimas, no más maltrato.

\- ¡Exacto! Nunca más nadie volverá a dañarnos. ¡No lo merecemos!

Kurt estiró el brazo para alcanzarla, tomó la mano de la chica latina y le dio un apretón – ¡Es un trato! ¡A partir de ahora nadie volverá a humillarnos! Sólo falta ultimar un detalle.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que nuestros padres acepten cambiarnos de escuela.

\- Hummel, me sorprende que no te des cuenta que estás hablando conmigo. Eso ya lo tengo cubierto también. Vamos a reunirlos y les diremos juntos la situación por la que estamos atravesando y que queremos transferirnos.

La idea de contarle a su padre no le gustaba, sabía que se enojaría no sólo por el acaso del que había sido víctima sino también por haberlo mantenido en secreto. Pero luego de debatirlo por un largo tiempo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Durante las vacaciones trabajaron en fortalecerse emocionalmente. No estaban dispuestos a que nadie los considere débiles o pueda pisotearlos. ¡Nunca más! Esa fue una promesa que se hicieron y no iban a romper.

Ahora los amigos preparaban todo para su ingreso a la nueva escuela. Se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en cada detalle de su historia y como manejarían las cosas.

Sentados en la cama de la morena, estuvieron platicando por un par de horas – Bien, eso es todo, ha llegado el momento.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo.

\- No creo que sea necesario Santana.

\- Se supone que somos novios, debemos mostrarnos como tal ante todos y para eso debemos practicar.

\- Mi cerebro está de acuerdo con lo que dices y con cada cosa que hemos planeado, pero mi cuerpo no coopera.

\- Deja de pensar en ello. ¡Sólo hay que hacerlo! Y cambia esa cara que no tienes al frente a tu perro.

Creo que sería más fácil si tuviera de frente a mi perro.

Santana le clavó dagas con la mirada y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en la pierna.

\- ¡Oye! Eso va a dejar un moretón.

\- No digas tonterías entonces Hummel. Y ahora lo que debemos hacer.

\- Bien – replicó rodando los ojos – A la cuenta de tres.

\- Uno… dos… tres… – contaron al unísono y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta no dejar ningún espacio entre ellos y juntaron sus labios.


	3. Cap 3: Cambios

**_Empezamos el mini maratón de esta historia. ¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **Cambios"**

* * *

.

Una gran expectativa reinaba entre Kurt y Santana cuando ingresaron a su nueva escuela. Después de deliberar con sus padres, decidieron que lo mejor no era transferirse sino esperar al nuevo año escolar porque lo que menos querían es que otros hablasen de ellos y estuvieran especulando los motivos del cambio cuando faltaban sólo unos meses para el término de las clases.

Siendo alumnos nuevos era más fácil manejar la situación. Cientos de chicos ingresan por primera vez en una escuela nueva sin que haya razones por las cuales hablar.

Los dos habían ganado mucha confianza en sí mismos, las vacaciones las habían aprovechado al máximo para lograrlo. Se sentían más fuertes emocionalmente y estaban listos para empezar de cero y en poco tiempo habían logrado hacer amistades y escalar posiciones.

Su presencia se imponía en todo momento, ambos líderes por naturaleza, resaltaban en clases y entre sus compañeros. Finalmente tenían la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que tenían y de desarrollar al máximo su potencial. En su anterior escuela sus alas habían sido atadas, pero ahora se habían liberado de las amarras y las extendieron portentosas.

El grupo de "los populares" los querían con ellos, pero ambos se negaron. No los necesitaban ni querían ser parte de ese círculo al que conocían muy bien y del cual habían sido víctimas en su antigua escuela. Y esto les ganó la admiración de muchos, quienes empezaron a seguirlos y así nació lo que todos denominaron el poder _Kurtana_.

La diferencia entre ellos y "los populares" era el trato que les daban a los demás, porque a pesar de que se volvieron tan conocidos por prácticamente toda la escuela, jamás dejaron de ser personas amables y alegres. Pero con quienes trataban de meterse con ellos las cosas eran diferentes, porque ahí afloraban sus lados de divas-tigres para poner en su sitio a quien se lo mereciese.

Los años de preparatoria seguían transcurriendo y su objetivo de ser la pareja más poderosa de la escuela, se había cumplido y ellos no podían estar más complacidos. El único inconveniente es que no podían salir con quienes quisieran, ambos estaban fascinados con unos compañeros, pero sabían que debían callar.

\- ¿Crees que es correcto esto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es como si estuviésemos avergonzados de ser quienes somos.

\- Claro que no.

\- Te gusta desde hace un año Daniela, pero no le has dicho nada porque eso sería revelar tu verdadero ser. Y tal vez podrías tener una oportunidad con ella porque me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que te mira y lo mucho que se emociona cuando estás a su lado.

\- Ante todos tú y yo somos pareja, Kurt.

\- A eso es a lo que me refiero. Pretendemos ser pareja y al hacerlo es como si estuviésemos negando lo que somos.

\- No lo veo así, nos hemos convertido en dos personas muy fuertes e influyentes.

\- ¿Y no podríamos haberlo logrado siendo nosotros mismos?

La morena lo miró y respiró profundo – Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Esta sociedad es de mente tan cerrada e ignorante que rechaza todo lo que considera diferente o que no va de acorde a sus absurdas reglas.

\- Lo sé y no tienes idea de cuánto lo detesto – hizo una mueca – Pero quizá en el futuro.

\- Lo detesto tanto o más que tú. Y realmente espero que sí – le dio una sonrisa pequeña – Bueno, pero si se diera la oportunidad tendrías que mejorar tus habilidades o tu radar.

\- Agg, no me hagas acuerdo de eso – rodó los ojos – Todo chico que me gusta siempre es hétero. Me fascina Tom, el de Matemáticas, pero tiene novia.

El año pasado cuando nos fuimos de viaje en las vacaciones y conocimos a esos tres chicos, me gustó Lucas, realmente me gustó… Y de los tres, era el único que no era gay.

\- Eres todo un caso Hummel – los dos rieron – Espero que algún día en el momento correcto, encuentres a la persona indicada para ti. Pero por ahora somos tú y yo, y sabes que tienes todo mi maravilloso amor.

\- No pido más – le guiñó el ojo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

A sólo unas semanas de la graduación, Santana fue a buscar al ojiazul para contarle acerca de los lugares que había encontrado para mudarse juntos luego de su viaje del fin de semana.

Ambos discutían sobre las posibles opciones y las analizaron con las otras opciones que habían conseguido previamente hasta que finalmente tomaron la decisión que consideraron era la idónea.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto?

\- Así es Burt, Kurt y yo vamos a la misma universidad, aunque estudiaremos diferentes carreras.

\- Pero pensé que iban a alojarse en las habitaciones que ofrece el campus.

\- Esa fue nuestra primera opción de hecho papá, sin embargo, luego lo analizamos y consideramos que era mejor si nos mudábamos a un departamento. Es grande, está cerca de la universidad y lo mejor es que no es muy costoso.

\- ¿Grande y no es costoso? ¿Investigaron bien el lugar? ¿Qué saben de la persona que lo alquila?

\- Sí, realizamos las investigaciones Burt, y en lo personal pienso que ahí debieron cometer un crimen o algo así. Tal vez le perteneció a un mafioso o tiene encima algún hechizo, por eso están desesperados en arrendarlo.

\- ¿Por qué están desesperados? Esto no me está gustando.

\- Papá, ¿desde cuándo le haces caso a Santana? Sólo está bromeando – le dio su peor mirada de diva a la chica y ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Bien chicos, si están convencidos y todo es claro y seguro, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente. Y ya sé que no me estás pidiendo permiso ni mi opinión Kurt, pero uno nunca deja de ser padre y preocuparse por sus hijos sin importar la edad que tengan.

\- Lo mismo dijeron mis padres.

\- Es que siempre va a ser así – le dio una sonrisa – Si necesitan algo, no duden en decirme. Ahora tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Que te vaya muy bien papá.

\- Hasta la noche Burt.

Una vez que el hombre salió, los dos amigos empezaron a preparar algo para comer.

\- ¿Te asignaron el proyecto final? – preguntó de pronto el castaño.

\- Sí, me toca dar una tutoría a alguien del penúltimo año – hizo un gesto de enojo.

\- ¿Y te molesta eso? ¿Sabes cuál es mi proyecto? Tengo que ir a una compañía y prestar mis servicios durante un mes sin paga. Y lo debo hacer después de clases porque obviamente en la mañana es imposible.

\- La tutoría es después de clases también.

\- O en los periodos libres que tengas, además no son más de dos horas al día.

\- Te cambio el proyecto.

\- Si se pudiera lo haría encantado – rodó los ojos – pero sabes que no se puede. Realmente deberías alegrarte.

\- Yo, Santana "poca paciencia" López ¿tutora de alguien de penúltimo? Va a ser una pesadilla. Falta que me toque alguna persona con algún problema y entonces las cosas se pondrán terribles.

\- Quienes buscan tutoría es porque tienen algún problema y necesitan ayuda. Pero no creo que sea difícil, conocemos a todos los de penúltimo y…

\- Sí, sí, ya sé. Sería peor con algún desconocido. En fin, en dos días me dirán a quién me asignaron.

\- Igual a mí me dirán en dos días la empresa a la que debo ir.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Como ustedes saben, – decía la maestra con parsimonia – estos proyectos se han creado con el fin de lograr un mayor desenvolvimiento de parte de ustedes con el mundo que les rodea, por ayudarlos a…

La latina dejó de prestar atención hasta que alguien la empujó suavemente con el codo y escuchó que debía pasar al frente junto a las demás personas que iban a dar las tutorías. Susurró un "gracias" a su compañera y se levantó.

\- En base a lo que ya les comenté, me complace anunciarles que realizaremos un intercambio con la escuela de Westerville. Así, ustedes darán tutoría a sus alumnos de penúltimo año y un grupo ha sido designado para que venga a trabajar con nuestros chicos.

\- Un momento… – interrumpió la morena – ¿Eso quiere decir que debemos ir hasta Westerville?

\- O la persona asignada puede venir hasta aquí. Ya ustedes deberán ponerse de acuerdo. Más es obligación que el primer día asistan a dicha escuela para ser presentados con el director y su alumno designado. Por supuesto serán acompañados por un representante de esta institución.

Sin más que decir, les pido que anoten el nombre de la persona a quien ayudarán.

La latina se imaginaba amarrando a un cohete a la maestra y enviándola fuera del planeta, o llevándola a una excursión a alguna jungla y dejarla abandona para que los caníbales se la llevasen.

La chica o chico en cuestión tendría que ir hasta su casa porque definitivamente ella no iba a hacer un viaje de dos horas todos los días.

\- Santana López… ¿Santana López?…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sí? Dígame.

\- Anote el nombre, la persona a la que le dará la tutoría será la señorita Brittany Pierce.


	4. Cap 4: Decisiones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Decisiones"**

* * *

.

Durante los meses siguientes a la graduación, Kurt sabía que algo había sucedido con Santana, había un pequeño cambio en ella, aunque la chica no dijera nada y negase contundentemente las indagaciones del castaño.

Lo que fuese, él se sentía feliz de ver a su amiga más contenta y decidida en la vida. No que no lo hubiese sido antes, pero ahora había un brío en ella diferente, se notaba más fuerte y valiente y le encantaba verla así.

Sin lugar a dudas Kurt adoraba a la latina, o como ellos se solían llamar, su alma gemela, porque eran tan iguales en tantas cosas que todos decían que habían sido hechos con el mismo molde y cortados por las mismas tijeras. La amaba y por lo tanto amaba verla contenta, siempre tan trabajadora, una guerrera de la vida que no se dejaba vencer por nada ni por nadie.

Y esa motivación era totalmente contagiosa. Él se sentía impulsado por ese ánimo y se había vuelto alguien más feroz y resuelto. También era un guerrero de la vida y como tal, sabía que tenía que luchar en todo momento, pero manteniéndose firme a las convicciones propias y siendo leal a sí mismo.

Con dichas ideas y siendo apoyo absoluto el uno del otro, cursaron su primer año en la universidad, enfrentando todos los retos y desafíos tanto personales como estudiantiles. Las cosas no eran como en la escuela en ningún sentido, además de que ahí ya se habían ganado un lugar y todos los respetaban. Esto era empezar de cero nuevamente, pero sin duda lo hicieron logrando salir adelante de los altibajos que se presentaron.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los meses pasaron raudos y sin contemplaciones y la joven pareja había juntado a sus familias para conversar con ellos sobre sus planes. Los Pierce llegaron a casa de los Anderson y todos compartieron una gran velada, como ya era costumbre.

Sin embargo no esperaban lo que sus hijos iban a decirles. Sí, sabían que el año había transcurrido demasiado rápido y que pronto ellos se estarían graduando y se irían de casa. Era un tema que habían tratado en diferentes ocasiones, pero la noticia de los chicos fue una total sorpresa.

\- Hemos tomado la decisión de vivir juntos – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No creen que son muy jóvenes para eso? – inquirió Pam, madre de Blaine.

\- Sí somos jóvenes, pero estamos seguros de nuestra relación y lo que queremos, además nos va a ayudar para irnos adaptando para cuando nos casemos.

Los cuatro adultos soltaron expresiones de sorpresa y pánico al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo que se van a casar?

\- ¡No están listos para el matrimonio!

\- ¡Eso es un paso muy grande!

\- ¿No creen que están apresurando las cosas?

Los cuatro progenitores hablaban dando sus puntos de vista bastante parecidos, alarmados por lo manifestado por la chica de ojos azules.

\- Tranquilos, todavía no lo haremos, ni siquiera le he hecho la propuesta a Britt, pero es algo de lo que hemos hablado y ustedes ya lo sabían también.

Nos amamos, llevamos juntos varios años y queremos casarnos. Obviamente no ahora o mañana, ni dentro de un año tampoco. Son planes a futuro, pero es algo que va a suceder, ambos lo sabemos.

\- ¡Oh bueno! Ahí las cosas cambian. Ya nos habían asustado.

\- Ay mamá, quédate tranquila. Blaine y yo sabemos que no estamos en edad para eso todavía, pero como él dijo, es algo que los dos deseamos y lo hemos hablado mucho. Vamos a esperar hasta terminar la carrera.

\- Me parece bien – manifestó James – Pero, ¿por qué tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos? Ya habíamos visto los departamentos y teníamos seleccionados los que iban a arrendar.

\- Papá, con mucho respeto, valoramos todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros y se los agradecemos infinitamente, sin embargo es el momento de empezar a tomar decisiones como adultos y desenvolvernos por cuenta propia, y una de nuestras primeras resoluciones es que es absurdo que cada uno tenga un departamento cuando podemos vivir juntos.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Para qué pagar dos rentas? Siendo honestos, saben que Blaine y yo vamos a estar todo el tiempo en el lugar del otro, vamos a compartir un sitio y el otro estará prácticamente abandonado.

\- ¿Y cuál de los dos departamentos es el que van a elegir?

\- Ninguno Pam, estuvimos buscando por nuestra cuenta y un amigo del papá de Nick nos mostró varios sitios preciosos y nos hemos decidido por uno de esos. No está tan cerca de la universidad como los que ustedes habían visto, pero es el que nos gusta.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y cuándo tienen que dar el depósito? ¿O cómo lo van a apartar?

\- Ya lo hicimos, pagamos el depósito con nuestros ahorros – explicó el moreno.

\- ¿Pero por qué Blaine? Saben que tienen un fondo universitario.

\- Sí, para los gastos de la universidad.

\- El lugar donde van a vivir es parte de eso.

\- Pam, realmente se los agradecemos, pero como dijo Blaine antes, es el momento de tomar nuestras decisiones como adultos y empezar a hacer las cosas a nuestra manera.

\- Todavía no son adultos, por favor. Tienen dieciocho años. Sí, la sociedad obliga a los jóvenes a asumir la responsabilidad de un adulto cuando terminan la escuela, más no significa que realmente estén listos para aquello. Además, si podemos ayudarlos, lo vamos a hacer con todo el amor del mundo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Pam, ustedes son nuestros hijos y mientras podamos apoyarlos de alguna manera, es lo que haremos. Eres nuestra princesa y siempre contarás con nosotros, al igual que Blaine lo hará con sus padres.

\- Mamá, lo sabemos, pero…

\- No hay peros jovencita. Si hemos trabajado tan arduamente ha sido para darles todo y para su futuro. Habíamos hablado con Pam y James y acordamos darles los cheques el día de la graduación, pero si necesitan el dinero antes…

\- No papá, tenemos todo cubierto. Gracias.

\- ¿Están seguros?

\- Totalmente Harold. Britt y yo estamos bien.

\- Vamos a confiar en ustedes y sus decisiones.

\- Gracias – respondieron al unísono.

\- Entonces, platíquennos sobre ese departamento…

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Britt, cariño, ¿ya estás lista? Son los últimos días de nuestras vacaciones y deseo aprovecharlos al máximo. Además sabes que todavía no me ubico bien en las calles y tengo que ir despacio.

\- Sí, sólo estoy terminando de guardar un par de cosas.

\- Bien, quiero que lleguemos temprano para encontrar un buen lugar. Luego la playa se llena y toca acomodarse en cualquier parte.

\- Listo, ya tengo todo – la rubia salió usando una blusa blanca de tirantes y un short de jean oscuro con diseños blancos. Llevaba un bolso grande, un sombrero, lentes oscuros y sandalias, todo perfectamente combinado.

\- Luces tan hermosa – suspiró el moreno y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y cruzó un brazo por el cuello de su pareja – Gracias, amor. Tú te ves impresionante como siempre. Eres el novio más guapo y sexi de todos.

Eliminaron todo espacio entre ellos y se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor. El chico de cabellera rizada empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con ambas manos haciéndola suspirar.

\- Blaine, bebé. Se nos va a hacer tarde, tú mismo dijiste que quieres llegar a tiempo para alcanzar un buen lugar.

\- Cualquier lugar es bueno si estoy junto a ti – le besó el cuello mientras proseguía con las caricias.

La rubia soltó el bolso y cruzó ambos brazos por la espalda del chico, subiendo las piernas a la cintura de éste aferrándose con fuerza. En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá disfrutando de un mar de sensaciones que desencadenó en un gran clímax.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En otro lado del país, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama viendo una película cuando su novia llegó y se acomodó a su lado – ¿Cuál es esa?

\- Titanic.

\- ¡Otra vez! Realmente no entiendo como puede gustarte esta película.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Es una de las más románticas de todas las épocas.

\- Sí, sí, muy romántica y todo, no digo lo contrario, pero ¿cómo es posible que ella no hiciera nada por ayudarlo?

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Por qué ella se adueñó de la pieza de madera que encontraron mientras él estaba en el agua congelándose? Ambos pudieron haberse subido por un extremo balanceando su peso y acomodarse en el centro sentados para darse calor mutuamente. Es lo que yo hubiese hecho, jamás te hubiera dejado morir. Habría luchado hasta el final por ti.

El ojiazul tomó la mano de su pareja y la entrelazó con la suya, llevándola a sus labios para besarla cálidamente – Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti – se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico. Ambos se sonrieron y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

\- Creo que podemos ver otra cosa.

\- No, está bien, pero cuando termine quiero una película más entretenida, y ya tengo varias en mente.

\- Seguro.

Estuvieron en silencio viendo el filme por unos minutos – Yo también haría todo por ti, jamás permitiría que te sucediese nada.

La latina levantó la cabeza y se acomodó para verlo a los ojos – ¿Realmente?

\- Sabes que sí Santana, eres muy importante para mí y te amo mucho – le acarició levemente el rostro.

\- También te amo Hummel, eres igual de importante para mí, y lo que me importa lo cuido y defiendo con uñas y dientes – ambos se inclinaron y compartieron otro pequeño beso.

Él movió un brazo y lo abrió para que ella se pudiese acomodar. Se abrazaron y siguieron viendo la película.

\- Insisto, él se pudo salvar, pero ella prefirió quedarse bien acostada.

\- ¡Oh Santana!


	5. Cap 5: Relaciones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **"** **Relaciones"**

* * *

.

La joven pareja estaba feliz de haber conseguido un loft más cerca a su lugar de estudio, debido a que antes vivían en un departamento que quedaba a más de una hora de distancia, sin embargo esa felicidad se veía opacada porque tan sólo unos meses después de haber empezado su segundo año universitario, todo se volvió más agotador, sobre todo para el ojimiel.

\- La universidad puede llegar a ser tan extenuante. Hay profesores que creen que no tenemos nada más que hacer que dedicarnos a su materia. Como si no tuviésemos más tareas, proyectos, investigaciones…

\- Relájate cariño. Te va a hacer daño tanto coraje.

\- Es terrible Britt, realmente… No sé qué les ocurre a estas personas. Se supone que son formadores, que deben…

Lo silenció con un beso – Tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente, pero no te puedes poner así por cada profesor irracional que tienes.

\- Lo sé mi amor, es sólo que me frustra. Para el viernes tengo que entregar cuatro trabajos, dos proyectos y un ensayo. De paso tenemos el examen sorpresa de Lynch.

\- No entiendo por qué le siguen diciendo examen sorpresa si ya todos saben que cada viernes lo realiza.

\- La sorpresa no es por el examen en sí sino por las cosas que pregunta. Antes se basaba en lo que habíamos aprendido en el transcurso de la semana, ahora también incluye lo que hemos visto durante todo el semestre. No sé en qué momento voy a estudiar.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, entiendo que en cierto modo lo que quiere es que mantengan fresco el conocimiento y no sea sólo algo que van a dejar de lado conforme pase el tiempo. Sin embargo, concuerdo en que es mucha presión. ¿Sabes? No tengo tantas cosas para esta semana, te puedo ayudar con tus trabajos. Y no acepto una negativa como respuesta. Sólo dime de qué se trata y sabes que con gusto lo hago, así tendrás un poco más de tiempo para estudiar.

\- ¿Qué hice para tenerte? – le sonrió.

\- Ser el novio más maravilloso del planeta.

\- Con una novia como tú es imposible no serlo. Te amo Britt.

\- También te amo – se acercó y le dio un beso suave – ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- ¿Qué tal con un masaje en el cuello y los hombros? Me están matando.

\- Seguro, aunque sabes que no es a lo que me refería – el moreno le dio una de sus sonrisas radiantes, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato – Siéntate un poco más adelante – se ubicó detrás de la silla y empezó a realizar movimientos circulares y oscilatorios con las manos, cambiando por momentos a los nudillos – Tienes muchos nudos, realmente necesitas tratar de relajarte un poco.

\- Lo sé bebé. ¡Dios! ¡Tus manos son mágicas!

\- Y mis labios también – comenzó a depositar besos cálidos sobre el cuello del ojimiel mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para desabotonarle la camisa – Puedo hacerte sentir muy bien.

\- Por favor, hazlo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Estás segura de que lo van a querer?

\- Ya verás que sí, Brittany tiene tiempo queriendo una mascota pero antes no podían porque el departamento en el que estaban era pequeño.

\- No estoy seguro de que a Blaine le guste la idea.

\- ¿Bromeas? Él ama los animales.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Ningún pero, a los dos les va a encantar.

\- Sólo espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada, la última vez que llegamos estaban bastante ocupados en el sofá.

\- ¿Y qué querías Sebastian? Son una pareja joven y enamorada, tener sexo es lo más normal.

\- Demasiado, diría yo… En fin, sólo espero no llegar en mal momento.

Luego de tocar el timbre y esperar por unos minutos, la puerta fue abierta.

\- ¡Rachel! ¡Sebastian! ¡Hola!

\- ¡Blaine! ¿Qué tal? – saludó la chica de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones.

\- ¡Hey Blaine! ¡No estás desnudo! ¡Qué milagro!

\- ¡Cállate Smythe!

Ingresaron al loft y empezaron a platicar amenamente hasta que la puerta fue abierta y la rubia apareció.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Con razón estaba vestido, Britt no estaba en casa.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – le aventó un cojín y se fue a sentar junto a su novio.

\- Ahora que los dos están aquí, Seb y yo les tenemos un regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo? – preguntó la ojiazul emocionada.

\- Sí, ya saben que trabajamos en un refugio para animales y como ustedes querían una mascota, tenemos estos preciosos peluditos que llegaron y elegimos a este pequeñito especialmente para ustedes.

Sebastian tomó la canasta que yacía en el suelo y se la pasó a Rachel – Lo van a amar, es la cosa más hermosa del mundo – metió las manos en el objeto de mimbre y sacó de allí a un conejito blanco con un cola muy esponjosa.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – chilló Brittany saltando de su lugar para cogerlo – Mira amor, mira, es divino.

\- Sí, es bonito.

\- Te dije que no le iba a gustar – susurró el chico de cabello castaño a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No te parece tierno? – se acercó a él y extendió las manos para que lo viese.

\- Ya dije que es bonito.

\- Chicos, si no lo quieren, no hay problema – pronunció rápidamente la ojimarrón.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Lo siento Britt, pero no puedo – se levantó del sillón y salió de la sala.

\- No quisimos causar inconvenientes, lo lamento tanto.

\- Tranquila, algo le sucede, pero no es culpa de ustedes.

\- Creo que debemos irnos Rachel y nos llevamos al conejo.

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

\- Chicos, realmente lo quiero, pero necesito saber primero que le sucede a Blaine, aunque creo tener una idea. ¿Lo pueden cuidar hasta mañana? Yo lo pasaré recogiendo, y en caso de que las cosas no se den, les avisaré. Sólo les pido que si eso pasa, le consigan un buen hogar.

\- Puedes contar con eso. Ahora nos vamos. Despídenos de Blaine – dijo la castaña algo apenada.

Una vez que los amigos se fueron, la rubia fue en busca de su novio, a quien encontró sentado frente a la computadora navegando por internet pero con la mirada perdida en realidad.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Estoy ocupado ahora.

\- No estás haciendo nada. A menos que estés interesado en ese anuncio de toallas femeninas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ah? – al darse cuenta lo que tenía en frente se puso rojo – No sé en qué momento apareció eso.

Se acercó a él y apagó el monitor, luego lo tomó de la mano – Dime qué ocurre.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo?

\- Porque amas a los animales y de pronto tienes a un precioso conejito frente a ti con la posibilidad de que sea tu mascota y casi ni lo miraste y fuiste bastante indiferente.

\- No es nada, sólo que…

Movió la silla giratoria para que quedasen de frente – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es por lo de tus mascotas.

Él esquivó la mirada y se levantó para buscar algo que ni siquiera necesitaba.

\- Blaine, mi amor – lo tomó del brazo y él volteó.

\- Bien, sí, es eso. Sabes que no soporto la idea de tener un animalito en casa… Ya sé que es absurdo pero… es que… no sabría…

\- Entiendo que fue difícil para ti perder tus mascotas cuando eras un niño, todos hemos pasado por eso, pero no es razón para que no quieras más.

\- Britt, tuve muchos animales en casa, poco más y parecía un zoológico, pero todos se murieron uno tras otro y fue muy doloroso. Conforme iba creciendo tuve más mascotas y siempre las perdía de alguna forma cuando empezaba a encariñarme con ellas, luego de eso me prometí que nunca más tendría una. No sirvo para cuidarlas.

\- Hay ciertas promesas que pueden romperse. Lamento mucho que les pasara eso a tus animalitos y entiendo que esa experiencia te marcara. No fue tu culpa lo que les ocurrió, lo sabes. Tus papás me lo dijeron. Fue un virus y no había nada que pudieses hacer para cambiar las circunstancias.

\- Yo…

\- No voy a presionarte, si no quieres al conejito, está bien. Te amo y eres lo más importante para mí.

\- Gracias – la abrazó fuertemente – Te amo bebé.

Luego de un minuto abrazados la rubia habló – ¿Realmente? ¿Un anuncio de productos femeninos?

Los dos rieron a carcajadas – Vamos, sabes que no les estaba prestando atención.

\- ¿Preparamos algo o pedimos la comida?

\- Pidamos, ahora sólo tengo ganas de abrazarte mucho.

\- Bien, no me opongo a eso.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En la noche, abrazados en su gran cama, Blaine acariciaba suavemente el brazo de su novia mientras ella trazaba patrones aleatorios en el pecho de éste.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer con el conejito?

\- ¿Perdón, qué?

\- El conejito que trajeron Rachel y Sebastian. ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

\- Les dije que les iba a avisar lo que decidiéramos. Ya hablé con ellos para que le consigan un buen hogar – dijo sin ánimos.

\- ¿Realmente lo quieres?

\- No importa bebé, tal vez en algún momento podamos tener mascotas. Como te dije temprano, no voy a imponerte algo con lo que no te sientas bien ni voy a presionarte.

\- Te amo mucho Britt, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se acercó para darle un beso. Cuando se separaron juntaron las frentes y le sonrió – Tú también eres lo mejor que tengo.

\- Llámalos y diles que mañana lo vamos a recoger.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Al conejito.

\- No Blaine, no es necesario que hagas esto, entiendo que…

\- Que me apoyaras con lo que estaba sintiendo significó mucho para mí, y estuve pensando en varias cosas y…

\- ¿Y?

\- No puedo vivir atormentado por algo del pasado, ni privándote a ti de algo que quieres a causa de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Llámalos.

\- Es tarde.

\- Son las diez, Sebastian ni piensa en acostarse todavía. Dile que cambiamos de opinión.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Totalmente. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cariño.

\- Blaine… Sabes que también haría lo que sea por ti.

\- Lo sé, amor. Ahora llámalo. Mañana tendremos un lindo conejito con nosotros.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – le dio un beso. Luego saltó de emoción y se estiró para tomar el teléfono.

 _Seb…_


	6. Cap 6: El Destino

**_* Ángeliito Tipáz_** Divino como siempre :3 ¡Gracias! Aquí la nueva actualización.

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** ¡Yay! ¡Gracias por eso! Escribiendo con todo por ustedes C:

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** El encuentro está muy cerca.

Como les anuncié en el grupo, las actualizaciones serán cada semana ;)

Te había contestado en el grupo, Rachel y Sebastian son amigos de Blaine Y Britt, pero no he decidido qué relación hay entre ellos. Y las chicas se conocieron antes.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Ya falta casi nada para que eso suceda...

¡Gracias amiga! Siempre tus palabras son motivación para mí.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo en cada historia! Aquí la actualización que tanto esperas.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Sí, Kurt y Santana se encontraron y ahora son total apoyo para el otro :)

¡De nada! Me alegra que te haya gistado la mini maratón.

 ** _* jeny_** ¡Exacto! Y ellos se han vuelto muy unidos.

El destino ha puesto su granito de arena entre Santana y Britt.

Sí, Blaine y Britt son de lo más dulces.

 ** _* littleporcelana_** Jajajajajaja tu review fue de lo más original y me encantó.

Gracias por apoyar cada historia que escribo. Un fuerte abrazo.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Sí, ellos compaginaban más... pero RIB tenían sus propias ideas =/ Jajaja me encanta su tercer ojo mexicano xD

Anda, haz de cuenta, así como fue el beso Kurt-Brittany se dieron las cosas, pero con Santana.

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que opinas. Cada persona debería poder ser libre y feliz tal como es.

Jajajaja, es que Santana se ha fijado como tratan a Kurt y empezó a investigar sobre él.

Y un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta con lo que expresaste acerca de las personas que se encuentran *-* En este caso así fue como nació Kurtana.

Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras hermosas y reflexivas. Me alegra que te guste como se está desarrollando todo. El encuentro está próximo a suceder ;)

 ** _* Chobits3_** ¡Gracias! Me hace feliz que te haya gustado. Aquí otro capítulo =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **"El Destino"**

* * *

.

Los años transcurrieron y el matrimonio Hummel-López regresaba de un importante evento. Se habían convertido en exitosos empresarios y las reuniones con socios potenciales eran comunes.

Aunque trataban de mantener una vida normal y tranquila, a veces las cosas podían ser un tanto abrumadoras, así que en un momento determinado habían delegado responsabilidades a socios de confianza quienes se encargaban de las negociaciones y demás. Pero ellos seguían asistiendo a las fiestas, banquetes y demás en donde podían tratar con las personas con las que se hacían los negocios posteriormente.

Al comienzo había sido complicado puesto que habían pasado de trabajar de forma absorbente a sentir que se involucraban poco, lo cual para algunos socios resultaba molesto y los había llevado a estar a punto de perder varios contratos, pero finalmente con el tiempo habían logrado encontrar un equilibrio perfecto y con el cual se sentían a gusto.

Su empresa tenía ya varias extensiones en diferentes estados y se encontraban a punto de abrir una nueva en Greenville, y en esta ocasión ellos irían a hacerse cargo de todo personalmente.

Lo habían hablado desde que se presentó la posibilidad y ambos querían un cambio. Deseaban dejar las aglomeraciones de las grandes ciudades y mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo y relajado. Habían estudiado diferentes posibilidades y cuando conocieron al matrimonio Chang, quienes estaban interesados en trabajar con ellos, lo cual significaba trasladarse hasta Carolina del Sur, las cosas no habían podido ser mejores.

Ya en casa, Santana abrió una botella de su vino más caro y sirvió dos copas mientras sonreía alegremente – Por una nueva vida – instó a un brindis.

\- Por una nueva vida llena de todo aquello que nos hace falta por descubrir – unió su copa a la de su esposa haciéndolas sonar ligeramente.

\- Y porque seamos más felices todavía – el castaño asintió con un gesto y ambos bebieron.

\- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste todo esto? – se sentó en el gran sofá y dio otro sorbo a su vino.

La latina respiró profundamente y con un gesto de satisfacción se sentó junto al castaño – Estábamos destinados a algo grande. Tú y yo somos fabulosos Hummel, además somos aguerridos, personas de lucha, con carácter, no nos dejamos vencer por nada ni nadie, y henos aquí.

\- La vida fue muy dura con nosotros durante un largo tiempo, pero eso nos llevó a convertirnos en quienes somos.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – le sonrió – Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Es sólo que a veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos logrado y recuerdo que en varios puntos de mi existencia llegué a pensar que no lo lograría. A veces me costaba ver un futuro como este, de hecho, cualquier futuro.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos por varios segundos. Ers sorprendente lo bien que se conocían. Sin decir nada Santana se movió más cerca de Kurt y éste abrió un brazo para que ella se acomodase con él, lo cual hizo de inmediato, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándolo por la cintura. Entonces él la envolvió con sus dos brazos.

\- También llegué a sentirme de esa forma. Podía ser realmente difícil, pero lo logramos. No sólo salimos de ese pequeño pueblo sino que labramos un futuro, uno brillante y exitoso, y nos esforzamos hasta cumplir todas nuestras metas.

Tu pregunta fue si alguna vez me imaginé todo esto, y sé que ese cuestionamiento abarca no sólo el aspecto profesional sino también el personal, y la respuesta es que en un principio no lo pensé posible, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que ser la víctima que vive lamentándose por todo lo que le pasa no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Debía hacer cambios importantes en todos los sentidos, sólo eso me ayudaría a salir adelante, y fue lo que hice.

Y cuando eso pasó, pude ver un futuro, una vida soñada y supe entonces que nada me detendría para conseguir lo que anhelaba – levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos azules que la contemplaban con orgullo y respeto – Y tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo. Nos parecemos tanto, y es que como dije antes, somos fabulosos y unos luchadores absolutos.

Tenemos todo lo que siempre soñamos, y lo merecemos. No porque la vida fue dura y hasta injusta y nos lo debía, sino porque levantamos la cabeza muy en alto y no volvimos a permitir que nadie nos pisotease, nos abrazamos a nuestro orgullo para ponernos de pie, nos esforzamos y demostramos de qué estamos hechos. No sólo a quienes nos trataron como si no valiéramos, a aquellos que no creyeron que lograríamos algo, y en especial a nosotros mismos, y para mí eso es lo más importante – le sonrió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

\- ¡Wow! Realmente puedes llegar a ser muy profunda cuando quieres. Todo lo que dijiste es muy cierto.

Estoy feliz de que nuestros destinos se entrelazaran y de haber hecho todo esto contigo. ¿Sabes que te admiro, cierto?

\- Hummel, no te atrevas a hacerme llorar.

\- Tú diste todo ese discurso que me hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿y soy yo el que te va a hacer llorar?

\- Eres un idiota – suspiró con algo de dificultad – pero estoy igual de feliz de haber recorrido todo el camino a tu lado. ¿Y sabes qué? También te admiro.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine estaba cortando el césped de su casa. Era un sábado tranquilo y relajado. Un camión de mudanza llegó y sus vecinos, los Collins, salieron a recibirlo.

Después de varios años viviendo ahí se mudarían por la salud de Harold, el médico le había recomendado que se retirara y se fuese a un lugar a nivel del mar.

Susan, su esposa, había alegado que ellos moraban en un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de naturaleza, montañas, lagos. Sin embargo el doctor les comentó que la brisa marina le ayudaría mucho más. Así que con mucha nostalgia el matrimonio decidió seguir las indicaciones. El Sr. Collins renunció a su trabajo, el cual realizaba más por placer que por necesitarlo, y buscaron con la ayuda de sus hijos una nueva casa cerca del mar.

La habían encontrado luego de varias semanas, y finalmente se iban a mudar. Todos los vecinos les habían organizado una pequeña reunión de despedida. Sin lugar a dudas los iban a extrañar, pero en especial Blaine y Brittany, quienes tenían una gran afinidad con la pareja, además de que eran sus vecinos cercanos.

El moreno contemplaba con resignación y nostalgia a las personas que embarcaban el mobiliario al camión.

A pesar de la diferencia de edades, puesto que los Collins podían ser sus padres o hasta sus abuelos. Unos abuelos jóvenes y divertidos, bromeaba siempre Susan, ellos y los Anderson habían entablado una relación maravillosa.

En muchas ocasiones Brittany acompañaba a Susan a diferentes lugares y tenían largas pláticas que ambas disfrutaban. Lo mismo sucedía con Blaine y Harold, pero ahora esa relación estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Aunque el matrimonio les aseguró que la amistad que habían forjado con el tiempo siempre seguiría presente y que podrían visitarse mutuamente, el ojimiel sabía que no sería igual.

La mujer de cabello oscuro entrelazado con canas se asomó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apagada – Blaine, cariño, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

\- Seguro, enseguida voy – apagó la cortadora de césped y la acomodó a un costado de la casa para dirigirse donde sus amigos.

La rubia llegó en el momento en que su esposo desaparecía por el umbral de los Collins y luego vio el camión. Se mordió el labio y sintió mucha tristeza, porque aunque ya sabían que sus vecinos se mudarían, ahora era una realidad inminente.

Limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sus ojos cuando escuchó una voz a su lado – Tesoro, no llores – no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Susan salió de la casa – Vamos a seguir en contacto, lo prometo. ¿Quieres ayudarme con un par de cosas?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió débilmente y siguió a su amiga.

Una jornada pesada había resultado ese día porque los Collins tenían más cosas de lo que muchos pudiesen imaginar, y eso que regalaron todo lo que consideraron que no iban a utilizar en una casa en la playa, sino lo más probable es que hubiesen necesitado dos camiones.

La despedida final se llevaba a cabo. Todos los vecinos ya les habían deseado lo mejor y algunos permanecían ahí esperando a que partiesen.

Harold se acercó al moreno con una franca sonrisa – Bien, ha llegado el momento que no queríamos. Realmente hubiera dado todo por no tener que mudarme, pero deseo vivir un poco más y si la brisa del mar me va a ayudar a conseguirlo, no puedo argumentar contra eso.

\- Entiendo, es triste, pero lo entiendo. Que estés bien es lo más importante.

\- Pero nada de tristezas hijo, sonríe. La vida hay que disfrutarla siempre y saber tomar todo aquello que nos da para quedarnos sólo con lo mejor.

\- Voy a extrañarte y todos tus consejos, los refranes, las extensas pláticas, esas frases inspiradoras, todo.

\- Igual voy a extrañarte. Eres un gran chico y me hará falta tu energía motivadora, esa alegría contagiosa y...

\- Harold, tenemos que irnos.

Con una respiración pesada, miró al hombre mayor – Ten un buen viaje y cuídate mucho.

\- Gracias Blaine. Igual tú, y sé feliz siempre. Recuerda que la vida a veces nos exige riesgos grandes, pero al final, la recompensa valdrá la pena.

Un fuerte abrazo fue compartido por los dos hombres y luego se dirigieron al auto de la pareja, en donde la mujer mayor ya estaba embarcada y Brittany se encontraba de pie a un costado sosteniéndola de la mano.

Los Collins se fueron y el camión detrás de ellos. El esposos permanecieron en la calle hasta el último minuto, cuando ya no pudieron divisar a sus amigos y vecinos de años.

\- Los voy a extrañar tanto – mencionó la ojiazul con un puchero.

\- Yo también, cariño. Mucho en realidad – la abrazó – Vamos a la casa, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

\- No terminaste de cortar el césped – dijo con voz burlona, tratando de olvidar la nostalgia que la embargaba.

\- Me duele todo, lo único que quiero es darme un baño y meterme a la cama.

\- ¿No íbamos a salir a cenar?

\- Estoy exhausto, pero ¿qué tal si lo hacemos mañana?

\- Seguro. ¿Y hoy qué comemos? No pude preparar nada ya, y estoy igual de cansada.

\- Mmm... ¿Una pizza y una película en la cama?

\- Eso suena grandioso. Vamos a llamar a la pizzería.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El lunes cuando iban saliendo hacia su trabajo, Brittany se percató que ya habían colocado el letrero de _"Se Vende"_ en la antigua casa de los Collins.

\- ¿Cuándo pusieron eso ahí? Juro que anoche cuando regresamos del restaurante no estaba.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de eso también, así que debió ser hoy muy temprano.

\- Sí que fueron rápidos y silenciosos. Son recién las ocho y estamos despiertos desde hace una hora.

\- Y ya que mencionas eso, ¿por qué estamos saliendo tan temprano? Estamos a veinte minutos del consultorio y sabes que abrimos a las nueve y media.

\- Ya te dije que quiero mostrarte algo. No seas impaciente Blaine. Ahora vamos, pero gira hacia la izquierda.

\- Bien, pero me tienes con la intriga.

\- Te aseguro que te va a gustar – sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que vendan pronto la casa?

\- No tengo idea. Por un lado sería bueno porque así tendríamos nuevos vecinos, pero por otro lado está el hecho de que pueden ser personas poco agradables.

\- Espero que no sea así, eso sería una pesadilla realmente. Sólo nos queda esperar que sean amables y fáciles de tratar. Aunque nadie va a poder reemplazar a Harold y Susan.

\- Coincido contigo, amor. Gira a la derecha y después del semáforo otra vez a la derecha.

\- Bien – siguió las instrucciones – ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

\- Blaine Anderson...

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 _¡Eso es genial! ¡Muchas gracias! Voy a hablar con mi esposa y luego te aviso lo que hayamos decidido..._

Santana salió envuelta en una toalla y con otra en la mano secando su cabello, permaneció en silencio mientras Kurt hablaba por teléfono. Por lo que éste decía, tenía una idea de lo que se trataba la plática.

 _Sí, exacto... Bien, te llamo luego... Adiós._

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

\- Sí. Hay una casa muy amplia y ubicada en un buen sector. Harry dice que tiene todas las comodidades sin llegar a ser excéntrica ni algo de lujo tampoco, sin embargo el terreno es grande y podríamos adecuarla a nuestro gusto.

Se desocupó hace un par de semanas.

\- ¿Y por qué la venden?

\- Al parecer vivía ahí una pareja mayor y al señor le diagnosticaron un problema de salud y el médico les recomendó ir al nivel del mar.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces no hay problemas, ya sabes como algún asesinato o cosas locas o raras por la que hayan salido huyendo de ahí.

\- Santana, ya te he dicho que ver tantos programas de detectives y crímenes te va a afectar, y creo que empiezan a hacer estragos ya. ¿O siempre fuiste así?

La morena le aventó la toalla que tenía en la mano a la cara – ¡Calla Hummel!

\- Esto se llama agresión – dijo tratando de reprimir una risita.

\- Esto se llama respeta a tu esposa o pagarás las consecuencias.

El castaño no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír contagiando a la chica.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿iremos a ver la propiedad?

\- ¿Harry no te dijo nada más?

\- Según él, la casa se ajusta a lo que le pedimos y el precio es bueno. Tendríamos que revisarla para tomar una decisión obviamente, pero necesita que le digamos si nos interesa para acordar el día en que pueden mostrárnosla.

\- Sí, quiero ir a verla.

\- Perfecto, voy a llamarlo para coordinar todo.

\- Bien – mientras el ojiazul marcaba el número, la latina se lo quedó observando con atención y se dio cuenta de algo que no se había percatado antes – Kurt – la miró mientras colocaba el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro – ¿Por qué estás sólo en boxer a esta hora?

\- Porque no pienso moverme a ningún lado. Decidí que hoy me voy a quedar aquí en la cama descansando, y más tarde tal vez me meta a la piscina. Por lo tanto, no pienso ponerme más ropa. Tengo ganas de estar así.

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposo y qué hiciste con él?

El castaño rió – Tengo derecho a hacer cosas como estas de vez en cuando – Hizo una mueca – No contesta, en un rato vuelvo a marcarle.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tenemos todo el derecho de quedarnos en casa con poca ropa o sin nada de ella y sólo disfrutar del día.

\- ¿Te unes a mi diversión? – el celular sonó y contestó sabiendo de quién se trataba.

La morena se quitó la toalla y se puso un panty, luego se metió en la cama. Cuando el chico terminó la llamada la miró sorprendido – ¿Te vas a quedar así?

\- Si tú puedes usar ese pedacito de tela que no deja nada a la imaginación, por qué yo no puedo usar sólo esto.

\- Ah... Bueno... Me refería a esa parte que – señaló con el dedo.

\- Si tu pecho está descubierto, el mío también.

\- Es diferente, lo sabes.

\- ¡Oh Hummel! No hay nada que no hayas visto antes – rió con picardía – Bueno, dime qué acordaron.

Desviando la mirada hacia un lado trató de recordar lo que Harry le había dicho – Ah sí... el viernes en el transcurso de la mañana.

\- Tenemos que comprar los pasajes de avión con tiempo, no vaya a ser que no consigamos nada para esa fecha.

\- Él se va a encargar de eso también.

\- Perfecto, entonces ahora sí a relajarnos.

\- No es fácil, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Realmente estás sonrojado? Por todos los cielos, soy tu esposa.

\- Ya sé, pero me siento cohibido en este momento.

\- Como dije antes, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

\- Santana...

\- Bien, me pondré un top, pero estás siendo ridículo y lo sabes.

Un par de horas después, tomando el sol frente a la piscina, platicaban sobre las expectativas de la propiedad que visitarían.

\- Hay otra cosa que me inquieta – mencionó la morena mientras extendía el brazo para tomar su vaso con limonada de la mesa del costado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Los vecinos. Aquí estamos en una zona apartada. La casa más próxima a la nuestra está a una buena distancia. Allá estaremos cerca de todos los moradores, porque aunque las viviendas no estén junta una a la otra, no creo que tengan todo el espacio que tenemos aquí.

¿Y si son personas raras? ¿Si no les agradamos o si no nos agradan?

\- Harry me dijo que no hay mucha distancia entre ellas, de hecho. Pero en la zona donde está ubicada la que vamos a ver, sólo hay tres de ese lado y tres al frente.

\- ¿Sólo tres?

\- Sí, luego de eso hay un parque o algo así, luego siguen otras casas, pero en esa área sólo tres.

\- ¿Y cuál es la que venden? No me digas que la del medio.

\- Mmm... sí, es esa. Aunque la familia que vive de un lado casi no pasa ahí, es más como una casa de verano, así que sólo los veríamos en esa época, eso si no viajamos o tenemos planes.

Del otro lado vive un matrimonio joven, según lo que ha averiguado son personas muy amables y sociables. Tal vez podríamos entablar una buena amistad con ellos.

\- Bien, creo que podemos echarle un vistazo de todas formas, aunque eso de que esté en el medio no es de mi agrado.

\- Te entiendo, pero el que la familia del lado no esté casi nunca nos da cierta privacidad. Sólo quedaría el matrimonio que está al otro lado y ellos trabajan todo el día, aunque nosotros también vamos a estar trabajando... No creo que tengamos mayores posibilidades de coincidir con ellos, pero espero que nos llevemos bien para las pocas ocasiones en que eso suceda.

\- ¿Qué tan jóvenes son? ¿Te dio alguna información de ellos? ¿Qué clase de pareja son? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no que importe realmente.

\- Son una pareja hétero, relativamente de nuestra edad. Amm... los... – se quedó pensando por un instante – Los Anderson.


	7. Cap 7: Encuentros

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** ¡Genial! Me alegra que te gustara tanto.

Ellos tienen un lazo muy especial =)

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Sí, y será muy interesante ;)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** ¡El encuentro se va a dar!

Blaine y Brittany son héteros. Kurt y Santana son gay pero mantienen un matrimonio por apariencias (son la barba del otro)

 ** _* jeny_** Va a suceder

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Aquí lo tienes ;)

 ** _* Andrea-Hummel_** Día de actualización ;)

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** ¡Oh sí! El encuentro ha llegado.

 ** _* thenikkilyn_** Kurtana tiene una relación muy especial =)

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** ¡Yay! ¡Eso me emociona! Es mi primera historia Klaine - Brittana, así que estoy haciendo lo mejor posible.

Kurt es un dulce y Santana tan atrevida siempre, pero ella tiene razón jeje.

Ese par son peritas en dulce.

Lo que querías ha llegado. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **"** **Encuentros"**

* * *

\- He visto ir y venir a diferentes personas observando la casa de los Collins y pidiendo informes, pero nadie regresa – suspiró la rubia.

\- Cuando lleguen los indicados, van a quedarse – respondió su esposo mientras terminaba su bebida de naranja.

\- Supongo. Es sólo que se siente extraño no tener vecinos cerca.

\- Te entiendo. Pero ya llegarán.

Hizo un gesto de comprensión y tomó una manzana del frutero – ¿Más jugo?

\- Sí amor, gracias.

Platicaron varios minutos antes de salir rumbo al trabajo, y al regreso se reunieron con sus grandes amigos, los Chang.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Lista para ir a ver la casa? – indagó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro. Me alegra que nada volviera a cruzarse en el medio. Hemos tenido que posponer la visita en dos ocasiones.

\- Hemos sido afortunados de que no la hayan vendido todavía.

\- O tal vez el lugar es horrible y por eso a nadie le interesa.

\- Santana la optimista ha hablado.

\- Haz silencio Hummel – le dio un pequeño manotón en el hombro – Es sólo que me parece raro que si es una casa grande y hermosa, está en una buena ubicación y además el precio es tan asequible, aún no la hayan vendido.

\- Tal vez es para nosotros y por eso nos está esperando.

\- ¿La casa nos está esperando? A veces dices las cosas más raras del mundo.

\- Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando algo es para ti, las cosas sólo suceden. Se llama destino.

\- Entiendo. Así que hoy sabremos si es nuestro destino vivir ahí o si sólo se trata de que algo macabro sucedió ahí.

\- Insisto, debes dejar de ver tantos programas de crímenes y detectives.

La latina le quitó el postre que tenía en su bandeja musitando un "decomisado" y lo abrió de inmediato.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

\- Era. Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mis series favoritas – se llevó una cuchara a la boca con una porción del flan que sostenía en la mano.

\- Dame un poco.

\- No, te dije que estaba decomisado. Además en el vuelo de regreso te darán otro.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Es un placer conocerlos. Finalmente se ha dado este encuentro – saludó el Agente de venta con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano al joven matrimonio.

Luego de las presentaciones, procedió a mostrarles la casa y todo el terreno.

\- Tengo una duda

\- Sí, señora. Dígame y con gusto le responderé lo que necesite saber.

\- ¿Por qué el precio es tan bajo? Para un lugar como este, debería venderse en mucho más de lo que piden.

\- ¡Oh! Realmente el valor no es bajo, es en lo que se cotiza cualquier vivienda del sector y aledaños. Lo que sucede es que, con todo respeto, usted viene de una gran ciudad donde la vida es mucho más cara, y estoy seguro que no encontraría ninguna propiedad que se venda por menos del triple de lo que los señores Collins piden. Sobre todo considerando su estatus, ya que ustedes son grandes empresarios y tengo entendido que viven en una zona de lujo.

Por lo cual me sorprende que quieran mudarse a un lugar como este. No me mal interprete, es un sitio ideal para quedarse, la vida es tranquila y sencilla relativamente. Sin embargo esta ciudad es tan grande que definitivamente tiene zonas exclusivas en donde las personas adineradas moran, pero eso no está ni remotamente cerca de aquí.

\- Queremos una vida más sencilla y relajada – comentó el castaño sin dar más explicaciones.

\- Comprendo, y si ese es el caso, déjenme decirles que han llegado al lugar ideal.

Luego de una plática de varios minutos, los llevó a recorrer el vecindario y les dio varias explicaciones sobre los alrededores, sitios de distracción y demás.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine, podemos hacer un receso, llevas conduciendo tres horas.

\- No hay problema, falta poco para que lleguemos, cariño.

\- Tienes el ceño fruncido desde hace más de veinte minutos, y estás muy callado.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, es que me duele mucho la cabeza. Creo que me voy a resfriar porque estoy con un ligero malestar desde ayer.

\- Una razón más para que hagamos una parada y te refresques.

\- Está bien amor, sólo me preocupa que vaya a enfermarme en un lugar extraño. Vamos a estar en esa Convención por casi un mes.

\- En el botiquín de emergencia tenemos algo para el malestar, tómatelo y trata de descansar. Debemos evitar que el resfriado se desarrolle o que sea lo más ligero posible. Voy a conducir el resto del camino. Y no me digas que tú puedes y todo un discurso sobre que por ser el hombre estás a cargo.

\- Parece que no me conocieras – sonrió.

\- Ya sé, estoy bromeando. Pero lo que sí dije verazmente es que tomes los analgésicos.

\- De hecho, eso suena bastante bien.

\- Genial. Estamos a unos minutos de una gasolinera, ahí podemos detenernos.

\- Me parece perfecto. Quiero comprar un jugo.

Después de hacer la parada en la estación de servicio y estirar un poco las piernas, el ojimiel tomó la medicina y se subió del lado del copiloto, donde reclinó el asiento hasta quedar semi acostado.

\- ¿Por qué no vas al asiento posterior? Tal vez sea más cómodo – sugirió la rubia al ingresar al auto.

\- No amor, estoy bien así. Sólo quiero descansar un poco y esta posición es bastante cómoda, de hecho.

\- Bien, entonces nos vamos – encendió el motor y salió del lugar.

El resto del trayecto la música suave fue su compañía debido a que su esposo se quedó dormido hasta que llegaron a su destino.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- No puedo creer que hayamos comprado la primera casa que encontramos.

\- Debes reconocer que es todo lo que queríamos – dijo el castaño tomándola de la mano – Además, tengo una corazonada.

\- ¿Una corazonada?

\- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si hubiésemos llegado al sitio correcto. Como si perteneciéramos a este lugar.

\- Creerás que estoy loca, pero mi tercer ojo mexicano me dice lo mismo.

\- Le tengo miedo a tu tercer ojo.

\- Mientras no lo molestes no te hará daño. Ya sabes que lanza rayos y todas esas cosas.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada sonora – Santana, te pido una cosa.

\- ¿Si?

\- No cambies.

Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera – Bien, mañana debemos volver a casa, hacernos cargo de la mudanza y poner nuestros asuntos en orden antes de regresar.

\- Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que tomemos posesión de nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? Todavía faltan unas horas antes de que nos reunamos con los Chang.

\- Sí, estaría bien eso. Podemos ir conociendo un poco los alrededores y de paso comer algo.

\- Entonces vámonos – cuando su esposa salió, antes de cerrar la puerta dio un último vistazo al lugar en el que habitarían dentro de poco y sonrió. Algo le decía que habían elegido bien y que grandes cosas llegarían a sus vidas.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Realmente es más tranquilo de lo que esperaba – dijo la morena al salir de la piscina.

\- Lo es, tengo que confesar que me gusta. Es diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, pero es un cambio agradable.

Se sentó en la tumbona junto al ojiazul luego de secarse un poco – Lo único que me intriga son los vecinos. Hemos conocido a la mayoría hasta ahora, todos los que viven al frente se presentaron y son bastante agradables, pero los que viven en la casa de al lado no han estado desde que nos mudamos, y ya tenemos dos semanas aquí.

Ellos son los que me preocupan porque es con quienes tendremos que convivir en cierto modo.

\- Seguramente están en algún viaje. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Odiaría tener una relación poco grata con ellos. Sería incómodo y no quiero que seamos como en esas películas donde las familias vecinas no se llevan bien y prácticamente se declaran la guerra.

\- Luego dices que yo veo mucha televisión – rió – ¿Planes para hoy?

\- Descansar mucho. Mañana empezamos lo de la construcción y tenemos varias juntas. Será un día agotador.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Debo asistir a varias reuniones también.

Siguieron platicando hasta que la latina se puso de pie para ir a buscar algo de beber.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una semana cargada de trabajo llegó y Los Hummel-López estaban tratando de adaptarse y llevar el ritmo.

Kurt se había desocupado y se dirigía a su hogar, así que decidió llamar a su esposa para saber cómo iba todo.

 _\- Día corto. ¡Bien por ti Hummel! ¿Puedes entonces comprar algo de comer primero? No tenemos nada ya._

 _\- Seguro. Voy por la comida y tal vez luego pase por el supermercado, realmente necesitamos abastecernos. ¿Tienes mucho que hacer todavía?_

 _\- Tengo que ir a las oficinas de Johnson y luego donde Tina. Después de eso voy para la casa. Si decides avanzar hasta el supermercado, avísame para mandarte una lista de lo que me hace falta._

 _\- Seguro, o podemos ir juntos más tarde. No hay problema._

 _\- Bien, ahora debo colgar porque estoy perdida y voy a detenerme a preguntar._

 _\- Claro. Definitivamente debimos traer los GPS. No creí que los íbamos a necesitar aquí, pero no es fácil ubicarse todavía. Me perdí varias veces en esta semana._

 _\- Sé a lo que te refieres. Al rato hablamos, cuídate._

 _\- Tú igual. Te quiero._

 _\- Y yo a ti._

Santana estaba en la gasolinera pidiendo indicaciones mientras llenaba el tanque de su auto. El empleado la tenía mareada y con ganas de aventarlo por una pendiente. Le había explicado cinco formas diferentes de llegar y no paraba de hablar.

\- ¿Qué parte de soy nueva aquí no entiende?

\- Pero si es muy fácil, sólo avance hasta la segunda avenida y allí al entrar a la principal gire hacia la derecha y siga largo hasta el negocio de Billy, luego…

\- ¡Oh por favor! – exclamó con fastidio y se dio la vuelta.

En ese momento un auto se detuvo en la bomba de gasolina contigua y una chica rubia bajó apresurada. La latina sintió que la sangre se le helaba al reconocerla – Brittany – susurró con voz ahogada.

No puede ser. ¿Qué haría ella aquí? Debe ser alguien que se le parece.

\- ¿Disculpe? – inquirió el hombre a su lado.

\- Nada, no es con usted – permaneció de pie tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Cuando vio a la chica salir de la tienda, se subió apresuradamente a su auto y la observó con detenimiento. Obviamente los años habían pasado y la adolescente se había convertido en una mujer, pero era ella sin lugar a dudas y sintió su corazón acelerarse – Eres tú – musitó para sí misma – dulce y hermosa Brittany.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Es increíble que justamente cuando tuvimos que viajar, la casa fue vendida. ¿Quiénes serán nuestros vecinos? ¿Blaine, me estás escuchando?

\- Sí, disculpa. Me quedé pensando en los Collins y en que nadie será como ellos.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero no nos queda más que acostumbrarnos.

\- Lo sé. Espero que sean buenas personas.

\- Yo igual. Voy a bañarme, por favor en quince minutos apaga el horno.

\- Seguro – en lo que esperaba, sacó su computadora y empezó a revisar sus correos. El tiempo pasaba lento para su gusto, se levantó para servirse un poco de agua cuando el timbre sonó.

Avanzó deprisa a la sala, y al abrir la puerta sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Una extraña sensación lo invadió por completo debido a la visión ante él.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mi… nombre es… Kurt Hummel y soy… tu nuevo vecino.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, completamente cautivos en la mirada del otro. Ojos dorados y luminosos como el sol se derretían ante los azules y brillantes como el cielo, y las palabras por un instante fueron olvidadas.

 _¡Dios! ¡Este hombre es hermoso! Sólo míralo… su piel bronceada, su cuerpo bien trabajado, su rostro sublime, los ojos… ¡Qué ojos tan maravillosos!_

 _Su nombre es… ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? No lo recuerdo pero él es… perfecto._

Durante un momento que pareció eterno, entre ellos se instaló un silencio en el que ninguno supo exactamente qué decir.

 _Kurt contrólate, viniste a presentarte no a ligar. Es tu vecino y… ¡Rayos! ¡Enfócate en otra cosa!_ – se mordió el labio saliendo de su trance, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para poder articular las palabras necesarias y extendió la mano.

\- Mucho gusto. No es mi intención perturbar ni nada.

\- Ah… sí… Claro… No es molestia… – balbuceó sintiendo un calor que lo recorría y quiso desviar su mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo por más que trató.

\- Lamento aparecer así – le costaba tanto hablar y se sintió torpe, por lo que respiró profundamente y sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar – No quiero interrumpir, es sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte… y como vi el auto ahí… Bueno… decidí venir a presentarme.

\- Blaine… Blaine Anderson – dijo finalmente, estirando el brazo para corresponder el saludo.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y en ese instante lo único que existiese eran esos orbes hermosos que se miraban con atención.

Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza y se quedaron completamente atrapados ante la presencia del otro, como si fuesen atraídos por un imán.

El castaño se sonrojó tiñendo de un rojo brillante sus pálidas mejillas y su corazón golpeó fuerte en su pecho.

\- Cariño, ¿quién es? – la rubia se paró junto al moreno.

\- Kurt… Hummel – respondió ante el sonido de la voz femenina, saliendo de su letargo mientras escaneaba rápidamente a la mujer de pie frente a él y sus ojos se detuvieron en el anillo. De inmediato buscó en la mano del hombre y vio uno similar.

 _Es casado… ¡Oh Dios! Es cierto, está casado… con una mujer. No puedes olvidar eso… ¡Nunca!_

* * *

.

.

 _Saludos a todas y todos los Klainers. Si siguen mis otras historias, ya deben haber leído esto ;)_

 _Para quienes no están en el grupo en Facebook y me preguntan cada cuánto subo un nuevo capítulo, ahí les anuncié que debido a que tengo 7 historias en curso, actualizo una diaria. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo de este fic será la próxima semana._

 _Quienes no formen parte del grupo y deseen unirse, pueden buscarlo como " **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics** ". Ahí les tengo exclusivas, spoilers, concursos, Q&A, etc._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y nos seguimos leyendo C:_


	8. Cap 8: Conociéndonos

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Estoy mejor, muchas gracias :3

Totalmente de acuerdo, fueron dos almas reconociéndose la una a la otra *-*

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Gracias amiga! Claro que siempre pienso en ustedes si son una parte importante en mi vida.

Uy... puede ser, los dos se quedaron impactados (^-^)

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** ¡El momento del encuentro llegó! Sí, el hecho que los dos estén casados complica las cosas, aunque va a ser que todo sea más intenso.

No reprimas lo que piensas. Me hiciste acordar de Darren cuando dice que no puede dejar de hablar y expresar todo lo que piensa y sólo se extiende y a veces las personas lo mal interpretan, pero no puede evitarlo, así es él.

Jajajajajajaja "sexo hétero... ugggg". Me has hecho reír tanto con eso, aunque lo respeto totalmente. Cada quien es libre de tener sus gustos. ¡Oh! La rara escena que jamás nadie se esperó. Te cuento que iba a usar esa imagen para la portada, junto con otras (porque iba a hacer un collage de las 2 parejas), pero luego decidí sólo poner un momento de ellos con sus parejas y otra con la persona que se convertirá en su amor.

Definitivamente Kurt y Santana se aman y siempre van a estar el uno para el otro incondicionalmente. La plática fue un momento de total inspiración y en el que además plasmé algo que siempre he pensado con respecto a Titanic y la muerte de Jack. Estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista, sin lugar a dudas.

Blaine y Brittany realmente se aman, pero muchas cosas se van a ir descubriendo conforme avancen los capítulos, incluyendo lo que sucedió entre ella y Santana en las tutorías.

Aww, tan linda. La verdad, sólo sé que le pongo el corazón a lo que hago y me dejo guiar por eso. Jajajaja, no me gusta hacerlas/os sufrir, pero siempre es bueno crear un poco de expectativa entre un capítulo y otro ;)

Quisiera poder escribir más rápido, pero no siempre se puede por diferentes razones.

Jejeje, eres un sol. Un gracias del porte del universo. También te amo y te envío miles de abrazos.

 ** _* Georgi G_** ¡Gracias! =)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** ¡Yay! Ahora que se conocen, muchas cosas van a suceder. Aquí la actualización que esperabas ;)

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Gracias, y disfruta la lectura.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y buenos deseos C:

Desde el comienzo hubo algo ahí... Ya veremos qué pasa después.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Jejeje, escribo tan rápido como puedo :P Muchas gracias, aquí tienes un capítulo más largo ;)

 ** _* jeny_** Muchas gracias =)

¿Por qué piensas eso? El corazón de Kurt no está roto.

 ** _* lety bl_** ¡Oh sí! El tan esperado encuentro ha sucedido ;D

 ** _* Beanderson16_** Muchas gracias por comentar =) Me alegra que lo hicieras.

Klaine tuvo su primer encuentro y el reencuentro Brittana estará lleno de muchos sentimientos.

 ** _*_ _SoloGlee77_** ¡Qué genial es saberlo! De nada. Me alegra que te esté gustando =)

 ** _* Chobits3_** ¡Oh! Eso significa mucho para mí ^-^ Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **"** **Conociéndonos"**

* * *

.

\- Soy su nuevo vecino y vine para saludar – reaccionó y habló tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Hola Kurt, mucho gusto. Mi nombres es Brittany – le sonrió – Pero ven, pasa por favor.

\- No quiero causar molestias.

\- Ninguna molestia, viniste a saludar, así que pasa.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Cariño, ¿apagaste el horno?

\- No, todavía no ha pasado el tiempo – respondió tropezando un poco con las palabras.

La chica corrió a la cocina y los dos hombres quedaron de pie mirándose. Blaine sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreír – por favor – hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando que entrase a su hogar y éste así lo hizo.

Se acomodaron en la sala y las preguntas empezaron, cuestionamientos como por qué se había mudado, si vivía solo, por qué eligió ese lugar y demás fueron contestados en medio de historias y anécdotas interesantes.

Kurt y Brittany hicieron conexión de inmediato. Conversaban y se reían como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida que se estaban reencontrando, y lo que comenzó como una pequeña introducción se había convertido en una extensa plática que terminó con una invitación para almorzar el fin de semana y ahí de paso conocer a la esposa del castaño.

Blaine participaba de la conversación, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permaneció en silencio observando la interacción entre los dos de ojos azules sin entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

El celular de Hummel sonó y eso dio por terminada la charla debido a que Santana lo llamó para decirle que la fuese a ver a la oficina porque su auto no encendía.

\- Hay una cooperativa de taxis excelente y totalmente confiable. Siempre es algo que se necesita – interrumpió la rubia en medio de la despedida – déjame ir por la tarjeta.

\- Seguro, realmente te lo agradecería.

\- ¿Trabaja cerca? – indagó con voz suave el ojimiel.

\- Todavía no tenemos nuestra propia oficina, pero está donde unas personas con las que estamos realizando negocios. Mmm, como a una media hora de aquí. Tal vez podría llegar más rápido, pero aún no conocemos bien las calles y estamos tratando de ubicarnos, por ahora encontró una ruta que la lleva hacia allá y es la que sigue.

\- Entiendo, mudarse puede ser un poco complejo. Cuando Britt y yo vinimos a vivir aquí nos pasó lo mismo, pero no tardarán en adaptarse y empezar a conocer los lugares. Deberían conseguir un GPS.

\- Cada uno tenía el suyo, pero los dejamos porque equivocadamente creímos que nos los necesitaríamos.

\- Puedo prestarte el mío.

\- No es necesario Blaine. Vamos a mandar a pedir los nuestros.

\- Hasta que se los envíen. Yo ya no lo uso, a menos que salga de la ciudad y a ustedes les va a servir más.

\- Lo que menos quiero es causar molestias.

\- No me molestas en lo absoluto – lo miró de frente y sus ojos se conectaron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se observaban cuando Brittany regresó.

\- Las cosas nunca aparecen cuando las buscas – rodó los ojos – pero al fin la encontré. Toma, y pregunta por George, dile que llamas de nuestra parte y te darán un precio especial.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias.

\- No es nada – le sonrió.

El celular del ojiazul volvió a sonar – Debo irme, Tana se vuelve loca si tiene que esperar mucho, y si no me doy prisa, me hará dormir en la tina – rió.

Los esposos rieron con la broma, sin saber que la latina sí era capaz de eso.

\- Es muy agradable. Debo decir que me encanta tenerlo como vecino – manifestó la chica con una enorme sonrisa – espero que la esposa sea igual.

\- Ah sí. Seguramente lo es.

\- ¿Qué ocurría?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando estábamos conversando. Por momentos te quedabas en la nebulosa.

\- Ah… No – hizo un gesto – es sólo que ustedes dos estaban platicando tan a gusto que no iba a interrumpir.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque Blaine Anderson callado, es la cosa más rara del mundo. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí amor, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre – arrugó la nariz.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre – rió – Ven, – lo tomó de la mano – vamos a comer.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Qué te demoró tanto? – inquirió la morena golpeteando con el zapato en el pavimento.

\- Hola Kurt, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? Gracias por dejar lo que estuvieses haciendo para venirme a buscar.

\- ¡Oh Hummel! ¡No estoy para tus sarcasmos! – rodó los ojos y subió al auto.

El castaño se bajó y sacó del maletero los implementos necesarios para enganchar y remolcar el auto de Santana. Ella observaba por el espejo y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando hubo terminado, se embarcó y puso el motor en marcha.

\- ¿Mal día?

\- Ajá – respondió la chica entre dientes y apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana.

Todo el camino lo recorrieron en completo silencio. Kurt sabía que cuando su esposa estaba de mal humor era mejor no hablarle o terminarían discutiendo.

Por su lado ella respiraba profundo, tratando de olvidarse de lo ocurrido en la oficina. Prefería mantenerse callada porque de lo contrario empezaría a argumentar y lo que menos quería era una pelea con su esposo.

Al llegar a casa el castaño apagó el motor, y cuando iba a salir del vehículo una mano lo sostuvo del brazo, por lo que volteó de inmediato.

\- Gracias.

\- Está bien.

\- No, de verdad, gracias. No sólo por irme a buscar, sino por conocerme tan bien y saber respetar mis silencios.

Negó con la cabeza y acarició la mano que todavía lo estaba sosteniendo – Seguro – le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Realmente son muy agradables, más de lo que hubiera esperado – mencionó el castaño con una sonrisa mientras cenaban – y nos invitaron a comer el sábado.

\- ¡Oh! Eso suena bastante bien, de hecho. Ya quiero conocerlos. ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?

\- Son los Anderson, Blaine y Brittany Anderson.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre la morena no pudo evitar recordar a su rubia amiga a la que había visto después de tantos años en la gasolinera, y una sensación cálida la recorrió por completo mientras pensaba en qué parte de esa ciudad podría vivir y si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

\- Tana… Hey… Tierra llamando a Tana… – le tocó la mano haciéndola sobresaltar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eso quiero saber, te estaba hablando y de pronto te quedaste perdida en tus pensamientos.

\- Ah… sí… es que… Olvídalo. ¿Qué me decías?

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Entre nosotros no hay secretos.

\- No es nada.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que el "no es nada" es una de las peores estupideces que alguien puede decir, porque siempre significa que pasa algo.

\- Hummel, sólo sígueme contando.

\- Bien, sin presiones. Voy a dejar que me lo digas cuando estés lista.

Ella hizo un gesto y luego rodó los ojos – Entonces, el sábado tenemos un almuerzo con ellos.

\- Sí, pero no era eso de lo que te estaba hablando. Te decía de la cooperativa de taxis.

\- ¿Qué cooperativa?

Él le explicó todo, así como el ofrecimiento de Blaine para prestarle el GPS.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es poco común. Las personas no siempre son tan amables con los desconocidos.

\- Tal vez tratan de ser buenos vecinos, o en realidad así son ellos. Como te dije, son muy agradables.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba resplandeciente cuando el timbre sonó y Kurt secándose el cabello después de haberse dado una ducha, abrió la puerta.

Frente a él se encontraba un hermoso hombre de mirada cálida y una sonrisa tímida. Varios rizos caían a un costado de su frente y eso le daba un toque muy sexy. Usaba un jean ajustado y una camiseta polo de color turquesa que dejaba ver su cuerpo bien trabajado y resaltaba sus ojos.

\- Hola… Amm… Buen día… – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta del moreno al ver al castaño usando un short azul muy pequeño, que parecía más un boxer que cualquier otra cosa, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo húmedo y ejercitado. Del cabello caían gotas de agua que rodaban sobre su rostro y cuello.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! – sonrió – ¿Puedo… ayudarte en algo?

\- Ah… Sí… Digo no… Amm… Lo que quiero decir es que vine a traerte el GPS. No sé a la hora a la que salen al trabajo… y me disculpo si es muy temprano para ustedes.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes. Somos dueños de nuestro horario, eso es lo bueno de tener tu propia empresa, y hoy no estaremos en casa. De hecho, nos iremos a buscar un taller más tarde. Pero no debiste, te lo agradezco, sin embargo no era necesario.

\- Como mencioné ayer, no lo uso. Es más, Britt les manda el suyo también.

\- ¡Eso es demasiado!

\- Los tenemos guardados y ustedes deben aprender a conocer las calles, ubicarse y todas esas cosas, y estos aparatos son magníficos para ayudarlos en eso.

\- Lo sé, pero ustedes…

\- No los usamos, y vamos juntos al trabajo. Así que el de Britt está casi nuevo. Ya le descargué las actualizaciones. Sólo tienes que programarlo. No necesito explicarte cómo funcionan porque ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, claro, – respiró profundamente – Es un gesto muy generoso de su parte. Gracias. En cuanto estemos más ubicados o cuando nos envíen los nuestros, lo que suceda primero, prometo devolvérselos.

\- Tranquilo. El tiempo que los necesiten está bien. Recordarás que ayer te dije que sólo lo uso cuando salgo de la ciudad, y por ahora voy a permanecer aquí. Britt tampoco va a viajar y las calles las conocemos a la perfección.

\- Insisto, esto es… Muchas gracias Blaine y dile a Britt que se lo agradezco mucho también.

\- Seguro – los dos se sonrieron – Ah… me tengo que ir. Debo ver a un paciente a primera hora.

\- ¿Paciente?

\- Soy veterinario. Ya sé que muchas personas se refieren a sus mascotas como simples animales, pero para mí no es así. Y son mis pacientes, aunque suene absurdo.

\- No es absurdo, me parece… muy dulce. Eso habla de la clase de persona que eres.

\- ¡Oh! – sonrió – Gracias.

Le devolvió la sonrisa – Es bueno saber que hay un veterinario tan cerca por si se lo necesita.

\- ¿Tienes mascotas?

\- Un perro, su nombre es Brandon.

\- Genial. Realmente tengo que irme, lo lamento.

\- No, por favor. Ve y ten un gran día. Y una vez más gracias.

\- No es nada. Tú igual ten un buen día. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, me puedes dar la dirección de un taller mecánico. Mándamela por mensaje, no te quiero hacer demorar más. ¿Tienes tu teléfono aquí?

\- Sí, claro – sacó el celular y se lo entregó.

Rápidamente el ojiazul ingresó su número – Listo. En cuanto puedas escribirme estará perfecto, como te mencioné, no vamos a salir a ninguna parte.

\- Lo haré. Hasta luego.

Kurt levantó la mano para despedirse y se quedó observando como el moreno caminaba hacia su casa. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada su anatomía y sintió un calor recorrerlo.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Blaine. Ya te cuento.

\- Ok. ¿Quieres café?

\- Sí, gracias.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina y él cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella por un instante. Se había quedado totalmente impresionado con su vecino, pero particularmente con sus hermosos ojos. Eran cálidos y de un matiz de colores que todavía no lograba comprender. En un momento habían sido dorados como un rayo de sol, pero mientras hablaban se habían tornado en un verde almendra. Podía jurar incluso que por una fracción de tiempo se volvieron de una tonalidad caramelo cuando la luz le dio en un costado del rostro. Eran sin lugar a duda los ojos más atrayentes y divinos que había visto en toda su vida.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La semana siguió su curso y finalmente el sábado llegó. En casa de los Anderson se preparaba todo para un almuerzo al aire libre. En el patio tenían un área especial para eso y los esposos trabajaban en conjunto tanto con los arreglos como con la comida. Blaine no era bueno cocinando, pero en lo que podía ayudar a Britt, siempre lo hacía.

Kurt llegó a la hora indicada y empezaron a conversar amenamente mientras bebían algo refrescante.

\- ¿Y tu esposa? – indagó la rubia mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.

\- Ya viene, su mamá la llamó por teléfono en el momento en que íbamos saliendo.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso es algo que no podía dejar pasar definitivamente.

Los tres seguían platicando cuando se escucharon pasos y Kurt sonrió – ahí viene Santana.

Los esposos voltearon para mirar a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos y en ese instante la ojiazul soltó el vaso, el cual cayó al piso estruendosamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – indagó el moreno preocupado.

\- Un calambre en la mano – se agachó para recoger los vidrios.

\- Ten cuidado. No vayas a cortarte. Déjame ir por la escoba.

\- Yo voy – salió de prisa hacia el interior de la casa.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Sí, tuvo un calambre. Es todo.

\- Oh… Bien.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! – saludó con una sonrisa – ellos ya habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse cuando los acompañó a comprar los repuestos para el auto.

\- ¡Hola Santana! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, todo bien. Tomen asiento por favor. Voy a ver que demora a Britt.

Los esposos se sentaron y él se dirigió hacia el interior.

\- Amor. ¿Dónde estás? – La encontró caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina, lucía nerviosa y murmuraba algo que no pudo entender – ¿Qué tienes?

\- Es este absurdo calambre justo ahora – se sobó la mano. Esa era una buena excusa, porque a raíz de un percance que tuvo cuando rescataba a un animalito, los calambres se presentaban en determinados momentos, así que no era algo inusual.

\- Lo lamento – la tomó de la mano y empezó a darle un pequeño masaje – No te preocupes por nada que yo me encargo de todo – le besó la frente.

Ella lo miraba, la forma en que la estaba cuidando, lo dulce que era, y se sintió culpable por estarle mintiendo – Ya pasó, gracias – se separó un poco.

\- Cuando estés lista, regresamos.

\- Umm... – balbuceó.

 _Tantos años y… justo ella… aquí en mi casa… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

\- ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Te pusiste pálida.

 _Mejor le digo que me siento mal. No, no puedo preocuparlo más... No, no sería justo._

\- Sí, cariño. Es sólo que… Sabes lo mucho que me frustran estos calambres.

\- Te prometo que vamos a buscar otros médicos hasta que eso ya no te moleste más.

La rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Ve con ellos. No los dejes solos, es de mala educación hacer eso.

\- Pero…

\- Enseguida voy. Necesito calmarme un poco.

\- Bien. ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, sólo acompáñalos.

\- Ok – le dio otro beso en la frente.

 _No sacas nada con esconderte Brittany. Es tu vecina y tarde o temprano tendrás que verla. No puedes ocultarte todo el tiempo._


	9. Cap 9: ¿Casualidad o Destino?

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Hoy sabrás lo que sucedió entre ellas. Y Klaine llenándose de más emociones cada vez que se ven.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** El encuentro ha sucedido finalmente. Las cosas irán surgiendo de formas inesperads.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Cualquiera queda así si Kurt sale casi sin ropa a abrir la puerta jejeje.

Kurt y Santana se casaron porque decidieron cuando estaban en la escuela que se mostrarían como una pareja y se volverían poderosos para evitar así ser molestados.

Los resultados les gustaron tanto que al final tomaron la decisión de continuar de esa forma y con el paso de los años todos los que los conocían como novios, así que decidieron casarse, aunque están muy conscientes de sus preferencias, pero ante el mundo son una pareja hétero muy exitosa.

Le dieron prioridad a la aceptación en la sociedad antes que a sus identidades, pero con Blaine y Brittany en el mapa la tierra va a temblar.

 ** _* jeny_** Hoy sabrás lo que sucedió entre ellas. Sí, Blaine está buscando cualquier excusa sin darse cuenta.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Jajajaja, estoy de acuerdo. Si las miradas hablaran esos dos ya estuvieran juntos ;D

Hoy sabrás la respuesta a esa incógnita. Y habrá un pequeño momento Klaine pero que valdrá totalmente la pena C:

 ** _*_ _andersonxhummel_** ¡Tú lo has dicho! Blaine ha caído bajo el hechizo Hummel =)

Hoy sabrás cuál es la historia de ellas.

Habrán muchas emociones y sentimientos a partir de ahora, así como situaciones inesperadas.

 ** _*_ _hummelandersonsmythe_** Hoy se responderá tu duda sobre Brittana.

Klaine irá acercándose cada vez más sin siquiera proponérselo.

El perrito hará aparición, así como el conejito ;)

 ** _*_ _SoloGlee77_** Me alegra que te guste como van surgiendo las cosas. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 ** _*_ _Chobits3_** Ya tienes aquí la actualización.

 ** _*_ _Moontsee VR_** ¡Oh sí! Habrá mucha tela que cortar con esta historia =)

Feliz soy de haberte emocionado tanto con el capítulo. Hoy llega otro cargado de más emociones.

Es que los ojos son el espejo del alma. La forma en la que miras a alguien tiene relación con la forma en la que tu alma reconoce su presencia en tu vida :')

Britt jamás imaginó que si algún día se volvía a encontrar con Santata sería de esa forma y ni en su más loco sueño la latina era su vecina.

Jajajaja, entiendo, he leído de hecho a muchas chicas expresando lo mismo, y es que Klaine ha calado profundo en todas :3

Eres especial, y mucho. Te lo puedo asegurar ^^ Gracias siempre por todas tus hermosas palabras y aquí te va un mega abrazo más grande que la adorabilidad de Darren.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"¿Casualidad o** **Destino?"**

* * *

.

Brittany salió de la casa a paso lento. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba así de nerviosa. Sí, vería a Santana después de varios años, pero estaba felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso al que amaba mucho y con el que compartía su vida. Por su parte la latina también había contraído matrimonio, así que esperaba que estuviese siendo muy dichosa.

Mientras caminaba escuchaba las risas de todos, era obvio que tenían química y lo estaban pasando muy bien. Ella también había hecho una gran conexión con Kurt y ahora era el momento de… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de la morena y como reía ante algo que alguien dijo.

Respiró lentamente varias veces mientras se repetía que no había razón para estar así. Los cuatro podían llegar a convertirse en grandes amigos. Así lo quería el destino.

Llegó al patio y Blaine se puso de pie de inmediato, yendo a su lado – ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bien. Entonces ven con nosotros – la tomó por la cintura y recorrieron la corta distancia que quedaba.

Dirigiéndose al matrimonio que estaba conversando alegremente, interrumpió – Santana, te quiero presentar a mi esposa Brittany.

La latina sonrió y miró en dirección de los Anderson – Hola, mucho gust…

Al ver a la rubia sintió que se quedaba sin aire, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y estaba segura que se había puesto pálida.

El castaño la miró y supo de inmediato que algo le pasaba. La conocía demasiado bien.

\- Hola. ¿Qué tal? – le extendió la mano.

Luego de las presentaciones, las dos parejas continuaron la plática, pero era evidente que había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

\- Brittany Pierce – pronunció Santana repentinamente con una sonrisa, tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Sí, ese es su apellido de soltera. ¿Cómo sabías? – preguntó Blaine con curiosidad mirando entre las dos mujeres.

\- Su rostro se me hacía conocido. – la ojiazul miraba desconcertada sin saber hacia dónde iba la chica – Fui tu tutora cuando estabas en penúltimo año en la escuela de Westerville.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, sí… es verdad – respondió la rubia todavía anonadada – Ya me parecía que te había visto en alguna parte.

\- ¡Así es el destino! – mencionó el moreno sonriendo – Creo firmemente que en el momento correcto todos nos reencontramos con las personas que deben permanecer en nuestras vidas y que por diferentes circunstancias se alejaron. Tal vez ustedes deben ser grandes amigas o algo así.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron, luego voltearon y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Debo admitir que eso es hermoso – acotó Kurt – Siempre he creído en el destino, aunque a veces actúa de las formas más extrañas, pero cuando algo debe pasar, sólo sucede porque así está escrito.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió el moreno observándolo fijamente. El hombre de piel como la nieve le sonrió y él sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

\- Lo que yo creo es que deberíamos comer porque todo se va a enfriar – dijo Britt provocando la risa colectiva.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En la noche, ya en su casa, Santana estaba sentada en la cama mientras ponía crema en sus manos y realizaba movimientos circulares en ellas.

Kurt salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y empezó a buscar su ropa para dormir.

\- ¡Suéltalo!

El chico volteó – ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te conozco Hummel, así que empieza a hablar.

\- No entiendo.

\- Lo voy a poner simple para ti. Te gusta Blaine, ¿cierto? Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque me di cuenta las miradas que le dabas, la forma en la que le sonreías. Hace mucho que nadie te causaba eso.

\- No tengo idea a lo que te refieres.

\- Vamos, confiesa.

Terminó de vestirse y se sentó en la cama, frente a ella – ¿Y si así fuera? – alzó los hombros – es un hombre casado… y con una mujer. Así que a lo único que puedo aspirar con él es a una bonita amistad.

\- Quien sabe. Él te miraba mucho. Además tienen gran química.

\- Sí, también tengo química con Brittany y eso no significa nada. Y hablando de ella, sí que es una coincidencia que sea la misma chica a quien le diste las tutorías en la escuela.

\- Lo sé. Todavía no lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Y qué hay con ella?

\- ¿Qué hay de qué?

\- La forma en la que la veías, las miradas nerviosas que ella te daba.

\- Estás alucinando.

\- Santana López-Hummel si alguien te conoce, soy yo. Así que, citando tus palabras: ¡Suéltalo!

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nos conocimos cuando fui su tutora y nos llevamos muy bien. Pienso que es hermosa, sí, lo admito y los años le han sentado de maravilla. Listo.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que eso es todo.

\- Ay, qué tonterías.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? Mírame a los ojos – la tomó de la mano y se puso lo más cerca que pudo – No te voy a juzgar, jamás lo haría. Sólo quiero saber.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? No entiendo.

\- Tú estabas muy emocionada y ella muy nerviosa. Hay una razón para eso.

\- Ella y yo tuvimos algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Sabes todas las ideas que vienen a mi mente cuando dices que tuvieron algo?

\- Pasaron algunas cosas.

\- ¿Tuvieron una aventura?

Respiró profundo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Fue algo inocente en realidad. Ya sabes, miradas, sonrisas, yo le decía cosas bonitas y ella se sonrojaba, a veces me decía cumplidos también. En un par de ocasiones nos tomamos de las manos. Me dijo que nunca se había sentido así con una chica y que no sabía lo que le pasaba conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- La invité a salir pero me confesó que no podía porque tenía un novio al que quería mucho y que ya se sentía mal por lo de las sonrisas, el coqueteo y demás. Le dije que si se sentía así conmigo o con cualquier otra chica y tenía esa duda debería hablar con él y ponerle fin a la relación, pero me respondió que no tenía ninguna duda.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

En casa de la rubia, en el área destinada para el estudio se encontraban las dos chicas sentadas una junto a la otra. Santana puso su mano sobre la de Brittany luego de escuchar su respuesta y se miraron a los ojos.

\- Eso no es posible de ningún modo. No puedes no tener dudas respecto a tu novio o tu relación y sentir algo por mí.

\- Es confuso en realidad. Me refiero a esto que me pasa contigo, pero probablemente no es nada. Quiero decir que amo a mi novio y él me ama, somos felices juntos. Está guapísimo y me encanta como no tienes idea.

\- ¿Te gusta cuando te besa?

\- Por supuesto, de hecho, besa riquísimo y me vuelve loca.

\- ¿Has intimado con él?

\- Wow, esa es una pregunta fuerte, pero sí. Tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos y fue maravilloso, y después de eso, cada vez es mejor.

Estoy totalmente clara en cuanto a lo que hay en mi corazón, lo amo, me fascina, me enciende, es espléndido en todos los sentidos. Me hace sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y no veo mi vida sin él.

Y de pronto tú apareces y no sé lo que me pasa.

\- ¿Te sientes bien conmigo Britt?

\- Sí. Me gusta tu compañía. Pero es distinto. Me siento bien a tu lado, sin embargo no es igual a lo que siento por él.

\- No podría ser igual porque ustedes llevan juntos un tiempo, pero piensa en cómo era cuando lo conociste, cuando empezaron a salir.

\- Santana, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, y tal vez si las circunstancias fuesen distintas…

\- Britt, eso me dice mucho de lo que est…

\- No puedo hacerle daño de esa forma. Además, esto que me ocurre contigo es algo que no sé explicar, pero él es mi amor, mi todo. Y me siento mal porque tampoco quiero lastimarte.

\- Comprendo y te voy a contar algo. Tengo un novio también.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma acaso? ¿Cómo puedes tener a alguien y estar aquí pidiéndome una oportunidad? ¿Es que no lo quieres acaso?

\- Lo adoro con todo mi corazón. No sólo lo quiero, lo amo, aunque no suelo decírselo porque luego se le sube a la cabeza, – rió – pero las cosas con él no son como te imaginas. Ya te contaré todo acerca de la relación que tenemos. El punto es que, no veo mi futuro sin él a mi lado, más eso no significa que esté enamorada, sólo que él es una parte muy importante de mi vida.

\- Bien, pero yo sí estoy enamorada de…

\- No me digas su nombre, prefiero no saber. Y ya me tengo que ir, mis padres me esperan para cenar.

\- Seguro. ¿Regresas mañana?

\- Por supuesto. Por nada me perdería una tarde junto a ti.

\- Santana, no digas esas cosas – se sonrojó.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Y eso fue todo. Pero el día que nos despedimos, la besé.

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- La besé, pero ella se enojó.

\- Espera, eso fue cuando íbamos en el último año de la prepa… ¿Brittany es la chica de la que estabas enamorada y por la que anduviste mal por meses? – ante el silencio supuso la respuesta de inmediato – Wow. Y años después la vida las vuelve a juntar.

¿Sabes? Realmente creo en lo que hablábamos hoy en la reunión y…

\- Kurt, si no quiso nada conmigo cuando tenía un noviecito en la escuela, mucho menos ahora que lleva varios años casada.

El hombre de caballera castaña suspiró – Tal vez es nuestro destino no encontrar a alguien.

\- Sabes que si sucediera finalmente, pasarían muchas cosas.

\- Lo sé, pero lo hemos hablado ya – Hizo una pequeña mueca – En fin, nadie dice que las cosas entre ustedes sean imposibles Tal vez por eso la vida las hizo reencontrarse.

\- Si te pones a pensarlo, sería una locura si tuviera esa oportunidad que siempre quise con Britt, y eso te dejaría despejado el camino con…

\- Con un hombre hétero – rodó los ojos – Yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad con Blaine, así que ni siquiera voy a pensar en ello. Como mencioné antes, me conformo con ser su amigo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una nueva semana seguía su curso y el ojimiel corría por el parque como todas las mañanas cuando se percató de que alguien estaba arrimado a un árbol mirando hacia todas partes, y eso le pareció sospechoso. Se acercó despacio al extraño y manteniendo una distancia prudente preguntó con voz firme "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A quién buscas?". El sujeto volteó y sonrió al instante, corriendo hacia él y el moreno sintió que su respiración se aceleraba.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Qué gusto verte! – expresó el ojiazul dándole un abrazo efusivo – Estoy perdido y no sabía cómo regresar a casa. Tenía la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido y afortunadamente apareciste.

\- Hola Kurt – sonrió sintiéndose tan bien envuelto en los brazos del castaño.

\- ¿Siempre vienes a correr por acá en las mañanas? – indagó al separarse.

\- Ah… Sí, sí.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo venir contigo?

\- Amm… Sí, seguro… Eso estaría… muy bien.

\- ¡Perfecto! – le sonrió ampliamente – Y eso de paso nos servirá para irnos conociendo mejor.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Estoy molestándote? Lo lamento mucho si es así. Es obvio que no estás a gusto con la idea de que te acompañe a correr todos los días. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por tus respuestas cortantes.

\- No. – respiró profundamente varias veces – Discúlpame, es que estoy un poco… sin aliento por todo lo que he corrido.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Seguro?

\- Claro – le sonrió – Me encantaría que me acompañes… Ah… me refiero a que es bueno tener alguien con quien salir a hacer algo de ejercicio y poder platicar.

\- ¿Y ya terminaste?

\- No, voy a dar un par de vueltas más.

\- Bien, vamos entonces.

Mientras recorrían el camino no dejaban de platicar. Había pequeñas pausas adornadas con silencios perfectos y reconfortantes. Era en esos intervalos en los que Kurt pensaba en lo bien que él y Blaine se estaban relacionando. Se sentía como si entre ellos hubiese una conexión, la sensación de estar reconociendo a alguien especial. Estaban totalmente cómodos con el otro porque era como estar ante una situación familiar.

La mejor forma de explicarlo era decir que se sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Como si estuviese regresado después de un largo viaje y hubiese encontrado en el hombre de ojos color miel su hogar.

Finalmente llegaron y estaban frente a la puerta del castaño – Sano y salvo – sonrió.

\- Gracias Blaine – le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Debo ir a casa para bañarme y salir al trabajo.

\- Seguro. Ten un gran día, y gracias nuevamente.

\- Ni lo menciones – sus miradas se encontraron.

Desde el día que se conocieron, cada vez que se veían a los ojos era abrumador. Era como si el tiempo se detuviese sólo para que ellos pudieran contemplarse, mirarse en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, y eso producía todo un mar de sensaciones en los dos.

Ninguno hacía o decía nada, sólo estaban ahí de pie perdidos en sus miradas, en el silencio abrazador, en la calidez que emanaba ese momento.

\- Kurt, ¿vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí…? ¡Oh! Blaine, hola. ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- N… no, n…ada. Ya… ya me voy – hizo un movimiento con la mano y salió casi corriendo.

\- No sé si abrazarte o ahorcarte por haber aparecido – entró a la casa rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Wow! La forma en la que lo miras es increíble.

\- Santana, detente.

\- Pero la forma en la que él te mira es… hermosa.

\- No digas sandeces.

\- La próxima vez que se encuentren voy a filmarlos para que te des cuenta. Aunque dudo que no lo notaras realmente, sólo tratas de negarlo.

Hummel suspiró y la miró de soslayo – Voy a bañarme.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Ya en su casa y tratando de evitar cualquier encuentro con su esposa, Blaine se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el baño, y una vez que se encerró ahí, se apoyó en la puerta y lanzó la cabeza hacia tras.

Ésta era la primera vez que un hombre causaba esa clase de impacto en él. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese castaño de ojos azules, y eso era muy… ¿perturbador? Realmente no estaba seguro, porque si le causaba tal angustia, entonces ¿por qué se sentía bien al pensar en su nuevo vecino? ¿Por qué le gustaban las emociones y sensaciones producidas cuando estaban juntos? ¿Por qué estar a su lado se sentía como si fuese lo correcto?

Cerró los ojos con el recuerdo de Kurt en su mente golpeando ferozmente. Su corazón latió con fuerza y podía sentir la sangre irrigándose vertiginosamente por sus venas sin ningún control, tal como sucedió la primera vez que lo vio y como continuaba ocurriendo en cada encuentro.


	10. Cap 10: Momentos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Kurt está impactado con Blaine y viceversa.

Ya se irá sabiendo más sobre ellas.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Las cosas es.tán sucediendo más rápido de lo nadie se hubiera imaginado

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Jajajaja, exacto... Los dos se sienten atraídos por el otro.

Santana no ha podida olvidar a Brittany, y ya se sabrán los sentimientos de la rubia al respecto.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Las cosas están surgiendo y Blaine se ve asustado ante esto.

Santana y Britt tienen mucho que hablar, aunque la latina está confundida por las circunstancias.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Gracias. Poco a poco irá pasando, aunque la historia será más Klaine.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Muy hermosos =)

 ** _* jeny_** Así es, y es que Kurt es muy atractivo.

Blaine va a tratar de evitarlo. No, eso no va a pasar.

 _ *** lety bl** _ Hay una gran atracción, pero eso le asusta a Blaine.

Definitivamente las cosas se darán despacio, aunque te van a sorprender los avances que tendrán.

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** No me cansaré de decir que amo tus reviews y me hacen sonreír inmensamente.

Brittany decidió terminar abruptamente toda relación y contacto con Santana en esa época porque Blaine estaba de por medio y no quería lastimarlo, además que por un tiempo se volvió un lío por todo el remolino de emociones que sentía, y tomó la que creyó era la mejor decisión.

Santana sufrió mucho con ese rompimiento, y a pesar de los años, jamás pudo olvidar a la rubia que se robó su corazón.

Hay una enorme atracción entre ellos, y será confuso, sobre todo para Blaine porque jamás se había sentido así. Por su parte Kurt, luchará contra ser sólo amigos o intentar algo más cuando reciba las diferentes señales que el ojimiel le envía, o que él cree al menos que son enviadas.

Tan divina siempre, gracias por eso :') Me alegra inmensamente hacerte sentir de esa forma. No hay como sentirse como en el hogar, y si puedo lograr eso con mis historias, es una de las mejores cosas de este mundo, y no hay palabras para describirlo.

Jajajajaja, es que mis abrazos son así de grandes y apretados, cargados con todo mi cariño =)

Abrazo recibido y otro más enviado de vuelta \\(*^-^*)/

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Sí, entre ellas hubo una pequeña historia.

Esa duda será despejada en los siguientes capítulos, pero te adelanto que algo pasó entre Santana y Kurt.

Jajajaja, sí, terminaron en el baño, pero realmente fueron a ducharse y a tratar de despejar sus mentes.

Dudas que sea hétero, y ahora Blaine también lo está dudando, aunque eso lo hace sentirse muy confundido.

 ** _* SoloGlee77_** Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

 ** _* Chobits3_** Me alegra que te gustara y que tus dudas se hayan aclarado. Aquí la actualización ;)

 ** _*_ _NewNickName_** Es un mundo muy alterno jeje.

Blaine y Brittany creen ser héteros y se enamoraron, eso es definitivo.

Kurt y Santana tienen una amistad muy grande y una relación profunda, pero jamás ha habido algo romántico entre ellos. Ambos están conscientes de sus preferencias, aunque las esconden del mundo. Cuando se tratan con palabras dulces o se dicen que se aman, es sólo como amigos, como el ancla que han sido el uno para el otro durante tantos años, como los compañeros de vida que son.

Brittany tiene muchos conflictos internos, aunque trata de no mostrarlos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"** **Momentos"**

* * *

.

Blaine se encontraba descansando en una tumbona cerca de la piscina mientras se dejaba abrazar por los cálidos rayos del sol. La única prenda que llevaba era un short azul que le llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza ligeramente al ritmo de la música que suavemente se reproducía en su celular.

El golpe de algo rebotando contra su pie lo hizo sentarse abruptamente y mirar hacia los costados. El objeto culpable de irrumpir en su momento de tranquilidad era una pelota de tenis.

Se inclinó para recogerla, extrañado de su presencia. ¿Quién podía haberla lanzado? ¿Cómo llegó hasta su patio? Sus vecinos estaban trabajando y supuestamente no había nadie en los alrededores.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolo levantarse para ir a ver quién podía ser a esa hora.

Llegó a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar quién era o comprobar por la mirilla. La tranquilidad y seguridad del lugar era tal, que estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! Lo lamento mucho. Estaba jugando un poco y di un mal golpe, haciendo que la pelota viniese a dar aquí.

\- Kurt – dijo con sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sonreír – Ho…hola.

El ojiazul lo observó inevitablemente de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Frente a él estaba el moreno usando únicamente ese short que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su piel bronceada brillaba con una ligera capa de sudor, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y con los músculos perfectamente definidos, sin llegar a ser exagerados.

\- Ah… emm… ¿Podrías… d-darme mi pelota? – sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento impropio cuando sus ojos aterrizaron sobre el anillo en la mano del hombre de cabello rizado.

\- Seguro, pasa – atravesó la casa con el ojiazul detrás de él, quien no podía evitar que su mirada vagase por aquella espalda tonificada y siguiera descendiendo hasta llegar a la cadera donde la prenda se ajustaba a la perfección, y luego estaban esas piernas torneadas que… – Kurt, Kurt… ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Lo lamento, me quedé pensando en algo. ¿Qué me decías?

\- Que no me imaginé que estuvieses a esta hora en casa ni que jugaras tenis.

\- Ah… sí, es que hoy no tengo ninguna reunión ni nada, así que decidí quedarme en casa a descansar un poco, y como me aburrí, empecé a practicar. Estuve haciendo sombra unos minutos, pero no es lo mismo que jugar contra un oponente.

\- Eso es cierto. Mmm… Si quieres… ya sabes – se rascó el costado del cuello – podría jugar contigo.

\- ¿Te gusta el tenis? ¡Eso es genial!

\- Sí, aunque hace un tiempo que no juego, así que estoy fuera de práctica, pero será entretenido. Si realmente quieres y no te importa que esté algo oxidado.

\- ¡Claro, me encantaría! – expresó con demasiado entusiasmo – digo… estaría muy bien… Es que no he tenido con quien jugar y eso.

\- Sí, seguro. Toma – le entregó la pelota – Entonces, vamos.

\- ¿Ah?

\- A jugar tenis.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh sí! Sí, vamos.

\- Estás algo distraído.

\- Te digo, estoy pensando en varias cosas… amm de la empresa.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Blaine se detuvo – ¿Tengo que llevar mi raqueta?

\- No, yo te doy una. Pero… mmm, tal vez quieras… ponerte algo – se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Ponerme algo? – se observó por un instante y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba usando. Lo había olvidado por completo desde que vio al hombre de piel nívea al abrir la puerta.

\- Hay mucho sol… podrías quemarte, ya sabes – mintió. No es que le incomodase que el moreno usase sólo esa pequeña prenda, al contrario, era toda una recreación para sus ojos, y en cierto modo ahí radicaba el problema. Con Blaine vestido así, no podía concentrarse en nada más, y no quería que éste se fuese a dar cuenta.

Si de él dependiera, el ojimiel andaría sólo con esa clase de ropa todo el tiempo. No tendría ninguna objeción.

Los chicos pasaron durante las siguientes dos horas jugando y platicando. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían percatado del tiempo transcurrido.

Realmente eres muy bueno – mencionó el ojiazul mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

\- Y eso que ha pasado un tiempo desde que jugué por última vez – sonrió para luego secarse la cara. Cuando apartó la toalla notó como la camiseta mojada por el sudor se le pegaba al cuerpo a su vecino, y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a la piscina para refrescarnos? – preguntó con picardía al darse cuenta de como el moreno lo miraba.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, se quitó la camiseta, zapatos y demás para correr hacia la alberca y zambullirse con un clavado.

El moreno lo observaba atónito. Kurt era demasiado… y tenía un cuerpo tan…

\- Blaine, ¿no vas a entrar? El agua está deliciosa.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo otro hombre le parecía atractivo? ¿Por qué Kurt lo hacía sentir así?

\- Me tengo que ir, es que debo…

\- Dijiste que era tu día libre y que no tenías ningún pendiente, por lo que pensabas descansar hasta el atardecer o que te diese hambre.

\- Sí, pero… es que… debo ir a…

\- ¿Fue algo que dije? Sé que a veces soy muy indiscreto y es que no puedo evitar decir las cosas que pienso. Aunque no recuerdo haber…

\- No Kurt, claro que no. Sólo recordé algo que tenía que hacer – la mirada preocupada del castaño lo hizo dudar, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por algo que no era su culpa… Bueno, en cierto modo lo era, pero no…

\- ¿Blaine? – salió de la piscina – ¿Hice o dije algo malo? Si es así me disculpo, yo…

Contempló los hermosos orbes azules y respiró profundo – En lo absoluto. Eso puede esperar.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No has hecho nada malo, no pienses eso. Y lo que iba a hacer, puede esperar. No es urgente. Vamos a la piscina – Cuando el castaño sonrió ampliamente, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Esbozó una sonrisa y se quitó la camiseta junto con las demás prendas.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

El castaño volteó para encontrarse con su esposa que ya había llegado a la casa.

\- Tuve un gran día.

\- Pasaste aquí solo. ¿Qué tuvo de grandioso?

\- No estuve solo precisamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién estuvo aquí? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Hummel?

\- Olvídalo.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso! Me tienes que contar todo. Luces tan feliz.

\- Bien, te voy a contar, pero sabes que esto queda entre nosotros.

\- Por supuesto, como todo – le guiñó el ojo y fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

Kurt le contó lo sucedido y Santana escuchaba con atención, sin poder evitar sonreír en algunos momentos.

\- No sé qué pensar en realidad. Es obvio que estás emocionado porque pasaste todo el día con Blaine, pero tú mismo eres quien dice que sólo pueden ser amigos.

\- Nunca hicimos nada fuera de una amistad. Conversamos, reímos…

\- Pasaron el día juntos.

\- ¿Nunca has pasado un día entero con una amiga? ¿Acaso eso significa que algo indebido sucedió? No, no es así.

\- Pero dijiste que cada vez que lo veías al disimulo, te estaba mirando. Cuando le sonreías, él te sonreía, se sonrojó en varias ocasiones con cosas que comentaste… Kurt, estuvieron flirteando prácticamente.

\- Claro que no, no alteres los hechos.

\- El hecho es que Blaine está casado y te estás metiendo en medio de un matrimonio. Además, es hétero… Aunque eso no me queda claro… Tal vez es un gay no declarado.

\- No lo creo.

\- Hummel, lidiar con la sociedad puede ser una pesadilla, y por eso a veces escogemos ir con la corriente que en su contra. Para el mundo entero somos un matrimonio consolidado, somos una pareja hétero que se ama y se adora. Aunque lo último es verdad, tú y yo tenemos de héteros lo que tenemos de reservados y juiciosos al momento de expresar lo que pensamos.

El castaño suspiró cansadamente – Eras tú quien me decía que sería genial si Blaine y yo llegásemos a tener algo, y ahora estás en mi contra, a pesar de que él y yo somos amigos únicamente.

\- Nunca estaría en tu contra, pero he estado pensando mucho en todo esto, y no sería correcto para ninguno de los dos que irrumpamos en su matrimonio. No tenemos derecho a hacer algo así.

\- No estamos irrumpiendo nada. Y ya te dije que sólo fue un día entre amigos – bufó y se levantó enojado, dejando a la latina sola.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El de cabello rizado estaba en la cama con su esposa, tomados de la mano. Ella hablaba de muchas cosas y él asentía con la cabeza aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, en un chico de piel como la nieve y los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto. Recordaba el día increíble que habían pasado y sentía una gran emoción recorrerlo por completo.

\- Blaine, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Ah… sí, claro – le besó la mano.

\- Bueno, como te decía, en el banco hubo…

El moreno contempló a la mujer que yacía su lado, era maravillosa, la amaba y había compartido los últimos diez años de su vida con ella. Tenían un buen matrimonio lleno de amor, comprensión, comunicación y respeto.

Su relación era sólida y por lo tanto muy estable. Desde que se conocieron tuvieron mucha química y se llevaban perfectamente, de hecho, en diez años rara vez habían tenido un desacuerdo o una discusión, y todos les preguntaban siempre cómo lograban eso.

Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió mientras seguía contándole como había estado su día.

La observó fijamente, tenía unos ojos azules tan bonitos, pero no más que aquellos de su vecino y… Frotó su rostro como tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No sabía qué tenía Kurt Hummel que lo trastornaba por completo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Durante los siguientes días Blaine trató de evitar al castaño e inventó la excusa de que debía ir más temprano al trabajo por unas capacitaciones, así que ya no salía a correr o lo hacía al amanecer.

Al final de la semana, Kurt fue a trotar un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque tendría una reunión importante a primera hora, y cuando iba a medio camino se encontró con el moreno, quien ya regresaba.

\- Hola Blaine. Buen día.

\- Kurt. Amm… Hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, haciendo algo de ejercicio. Veo que tú igual.

\- Ah sí… sí. Estoy corriendo a esta hora. Ya sabes, no puedo más tarde.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Y cómo te va en la capacitación? ¿Cuándo termina?

\- ¿Qué capacitación?

\- A la que vas a diario – respondió extrañado.

\- ¡Oh sí! Bien, todo muy bien.

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- Mmm… Ah… Diferentes cosas. No entenderías por los términos.

\- ¿Y no me puedes explicar en palabras normales? – rió un poco.

\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Se me hace tarde. En otro momento te digo.

\- Sí, está bien. Ten un excelente día – iba a acercar para darle un abrazo, pero el ojimiel extendió la mano rápidamente – estoy sudado – se excusó y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

\- Claro… A-adiós – respondió aceptando el apretón.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos se quedaron paralizados, la corriente que emanaba del contacto los recorrió por completo, y una sensación en sus estómagos surgió, como si miles de mariposas estuviesen revoloteando en su interior. No fueron capaces de moverse por varios segundos, sus miradas se encontraron y se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba.

Volviéndose consciente de aquella extraña sensación, soltó la mano del de ojos claros y titubeó – M-me ten…go que ir – se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.

Kurt lo contempló atónito y sintió mil cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo. Quería correr tras él y detenerlo, deseaba verlo a los ojos y palpar otra vez esa emoción que lo embargaba cada vez que sus miradas coincidían. Quería abrazarlo, sentir esa calidez que emanaba el moreno.

Y sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí parado observándolo como se alejaba. Algo le decía que el hombre de ojos dorados lo estaba evitando, aunque eso no tuviese sentido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El sábado hizo aparición, y al castaño le tocó ir al supermercado solo porque Santana tuvo que viajar de último momento para reunirse con unos proveedores y solucionar algunos inconvenientes.

Parte de vivir en una comunidad pequeña era el hecho de que entre todos se conocían, y mientras realizaba las compras, se había topado con algunos de sus vecinos y platicado amenamente.

Se dirigió a la caja para pagar por sus artículos cuando vio a una rubia formarse en la columna de alado y sonrió – ¡Britt!

La chica volteó y lo miró feliz – ¡Kurt hola! – lo abrazó – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

\- Lo sé, con eso de que salen temprano para ir a la capacitación.

\- ¿Cuál capacitación?

Él sabía que Brittany y Blaine trabajaban juntos, por lo tanto supuso que los dos asistirían a las charlas, pero hay ocasiones en que no todo el personal es enviado a estas cosas. Tal vez sólo el ojimiel tenía que ir.

\- Ya sabes, la razón por la que Blaine se va tan temprano. Aunque me parece que exagera, hasta sale a correr al amanecer, y debe ser pesado.

\- No entiendo esa locura suya de levantarse a esa hora. Es totalmente absurdo que esté yendo a ejercitarse cuando apenas ha salido el sol. Regresa a bañarse y se pone a hacer otras cosas o a veces se acuesta a dormir hasta que es la hora de irnos al trabajo.

Lo peor es que la alarma suena y me despierto inevitablemente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mal! – respondió tratando de no sonar decepcionado.

Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas… Blaine lo estaba evitando… Ahora sabía que le había mentido, pero ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón para que hiciese eso? Toda clase se dudas lo asaltaron y trataba de debatir contra cada teoría.

\- Kurt… Kurt… Es tu turno.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Señor… Puede poner sus objetos.

Se dio cuenta que la cajera estaba esperando y empezó a colocar todo en la banda magnética de forma autómata.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, lo siento. Sólo recordé algo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí Britt. No es nada.

\- Me hiciste acordar de Blaine. Él también está así.

\- ¿Así?

\- Por momentos se queda perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión o desacuerdo en algún momento?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Porque como ya no salen a correr juntos. Me dijo que tú ya no podías, pero te he visto en algunas ocasiones ir a la hora de costumbre.

Era oficial, Blaine estaba tratando de esquivarlo y a los dos les estaba mintiendo, pero no había una razón lógica para hacerlo, ¿o sí?

* * *

.

.

 ** _Saludos a todas y todos. A quienes forman parte del grupo en Facebook, ya leyeron esto._**

 _Les quiero pedir su opinión acerca de mí como escritora y mis historias en forma general, sin centrarse en ninguna en particular._

 _Necesito referencias acerca de mi trabajo para presentarlas a las editoriales._

 _Voy con todo con lo de mis libros, y cada reseña de ustedes es importante._

 ** _Al final por favor, pongan su nombre y de qué país son. Se los voy a agradecer infinitamente._**


	11. Cap 11: Mentiras y Verdades

_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Por motivos de salud (la mayoría ya lo sabe) me ausenté todo este tiempo, pero no he abandonado ni esta ni ninguna otra historia. ¡Jamás lo haré!_

 _Sin más que comentar, les dejo con la actualización correspondiente ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Mentiras y Verdades"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer? – preguntó la rubia trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

\- Perdón, ¿qué cosa?

\- Que si quieres ir a comer. Si no tienes otros planes, claro.

\- Sí, seguro. De hecho iba a almorzar solo porque Santana está de viaje, así que tu compañía será fantástica.

\- ¡Perfecto! – respondió con emoción mientras pagaba por sus artículos – Yo también iba a comer sola porque Blaine está ocupado. Vamos a casa para guardas las cosas y luego salimos, ¿te parece?

\- Claro – ambos se sonrieron, tomaron sus bolsas con las compras y salieron del supermercado.

Mientras conducía a su hogar, la culpa empezó a corroerlo. Brittany era genial, ellos se llevaron bien desde el momento en que se conocieron, la consideraba una buena amiga y él... él tenía sentimientos por su esposo. ¡Eso no era correcto! Santana tenía razón, no podía meterse en el medio. Definitivamente no podía destruir un matrimonio, no era esa clase de persona.

Tal vez Blaine se había dado cuenta y por eso lo evitaba... Ahora sentía un gran bochorno, porque siendo honestos, sí había estado coqueteándole ese día en la piscina y había hecho uno que otro comentario mal intencionado, a más de que en varias ocasiones se pavoneó frente al moreno con total descaro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si sus padres supieran lo que estaba haciendo se avergonzarían de él sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo nadie manda en el corazón.

Tal vez es porque llevaba tanto tiempo solo y cuando conoció al veterinario las cosas se dieron... pero no podían continuar, a partir de ese momento reprimiría todo lo que estaba sintiendo y se comportaría como era debido.

No iba a volver a pensar en Anderson de la forma en la que lo había estado haciendo, nunca más podría pasar. Él tenía fuerza de voluntad y haría uso de ella.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En el restaurante los dos ojiazules platicaban tranquilamente, aunque ella no pudo evitar percatarse lo callado que estaba el castaño en su mayoría. Por alguna razón no era el mismo chico alegre y parlanchín de siempre.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Te noto extraño. Como si estuvieses preocupado por algo.

\- Lo siento... Es que... estaba pensando en cómo le estará yendo a Santana con el problema que tenía que solucionar.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. ¿Y es algo muy grave?

\- Espero que no. Ella es excelente en lo que hace y de seguro podrá resolverlo.

\- Bien, entonces no pienses más en ello y cuéntame cómo va todo aquí. ¿Cuándo inauguran la oficina?

\- En una semana y media, según lo que tenemos previsto. Todo marcha a la perfección hasta ahora. Hemos logrado buenos tratos.

\- ¡Qué bien! Me alegra mucho saberlo. Es genial que los dos se dediquen a lo mismo. Pueden entender el trabajo del otro, la presión, las situaciones que se presentan, y de igual forma comparten la pasión por lo que hacen.

\- La verdad es que sí, tienes toda la razón. ¡Es maravilloso que los dos estemos totalmente involucrados en el negocio! Para ustedes debe ser igual.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Blaine y yo somos muy felices con lo que hacemos. Amamos los animales como no tienes idea, aunque años atrás él tenía una aversión por una experiencia del pasado, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era avanzar. Empezamos trabajando en un lugar muy agradable, pero con el tiempo pusimos nuestra propia veterinaria y nos va muy bien.

La charla continuó pasando de un tópico a otro hasta que empezaron a hablar sobre sus respectivas parejas. Ambos escucharon con atención todo lo que el otro decía, desde cómo se habían conocido hasta la manera en que la relación se había dado y todo lo que significaban en sus vidas.

Claro, Kurt omitió la parte de sus preferencias sexuales y le dio la versión que todos conocían de ellos, aunque realmente quería contarle la verdad. Había pasado mucho desde que confió su secreto a otra persona. Eran muy pocos los que sabían de aquello y ninguno estaba cerca. A veces se sentía cansado de no poder ser él mismo y hablar de lo que sentía con alguien más que no fuese Santana, cosas como expresar sus emociones por el chico que le gustaba era algo que no podía hacer y resultaba tan frustrante... aunque en este caso aunque Brittany supiese la verdad, no podría decirle tampoco.

Mientras el castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la rubia sucumbió ante sus recuerdos también y empezó a preguntarse si su nuevo amigo sabía que su esposa alguna vez se sintió atraída por las chicas. Lo que pasó entre ellas, lo que sea que eso hubiese sido ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo en que la latina se involucró con Kurt, según los cálculos que estaba haciendo. Tal vez ya estaban saliendo... lo cual significaría que...

No, no quería pensar en ello, no tenía sentido, eso pertenecía al pasado. Ella estaba felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso al que amaba y que la amaba de la misma forma. Por otro lado, Santana también estaba casada con un chico increíble, quien por azares de la vida era ahora su amigo y estaba sentado frente a ella.

Un celular sonó haciéndolos brincar a los dos, se miraron y rieron nerviosamente – Es Santana – musitó luego de revisar su teléfono y contestó la llamada, la cual duró un par de minutos.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- Al parecer va a tener que quedarse hasta mañana porque debe contactar a otras personas.

\- Qué mal, espero que pueda solucionar todo sin que se presenten más inconvenientes.

\- Gracias – le dio una sonrisa sincera, que fue correspondida de inmediato.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine llegó a casa bastante agotado porque todo había sido más complicado de lo imaginado. Escuchó el televisor y se acercó por detrás del sofá mientras se quitaba la chaqueta – ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Cariño, no escuché la puerta. Todo bien. ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

Al escuchar esa voz, miró con atención notando dos cabezas en el mueble y terminó de rodearlo hasta quedar de frente, y ahí sentado junto a su esposa se encontraba el castaño. La impresión al verlo fue tal que se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos.

\- ¡Ho...hola Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Pasamos la tarde juntos y como no sabía a qué hora llegarías lo invité a ver una película – comentó la rubia.

\- ¡Oh! Genial – sonrió nerviosamente.

\- ¿Vas a comer o te vas a bañar primero? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

\- Creo que me tengo que retirar – mencionó el ojiazul con voz trémula.

\- No, por favor – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – No te puedes ir hasta que termine la película.

\- No quiero incomodar. Blaine está cansado y seguramente...

\- A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto. Hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí. Es más, voy a bañarme – sintió unas manos en su cintura y en cuestión de nada unos labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Kurt fijó la mirada en el televisor con evidente incomodidad. No tenía nada de malo que Brittany besara a su esposo, pero verlos había causado una sensación rara en su estómago.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado nuevamente luego de un tiempo – ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- En la película, en el momento en que me levanté ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- No... no presté atención.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que... Creo que es mejor si me voy. Siento que estoy interrumpiendo.

\- No seas tontito. Blaine se fue a bañar, y de ahí a que salga la película ya habrá terminado. Cuando ha tenido un día pesado le gusta meterse a la tina para relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Se puede pasar más de una hora metido entre la espuma, así que deja de preocuparte.

Además somos amigos y los amigos jamás serán una molestia. Eres más que bienvenido a este que puedes considerar como tu hogar también.

\- Gra...cias. Brittany eres espléndida en realidad y... yo – se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¿Tú qué? Anda, dime – lo tomó de las manos para que las bajase.

\- No merezco todas tus atenciones.

\- Kurt, estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Un poco de agua tal vez.

\- Claro que sí – se levantó de inmediato y corrió a la cocina.

 _Cálmate Hummel. No hay ninguna razón para que te pongas así. Respira, no ocurre nada. No actúes como si hubieses cometido un crimen y piensa en algo para salir de este apuro que tú mismo causaste._

Se levantó para ir a buscar a la rubia y se toparon en el camino – Ya estoy mejor. Creo que fue el azúcar o algo por el estilo. No acostumbro comer tantas golosinas y hoy me extralimité.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le extendió la mano en la que sostenía el vaso.

\- Sí, todo está bien – bebió el agua – ¿Seguimos viendo la película?

\- Ok – respondió con cierta duda, lo tomó del brazo enganchándose en él y se dirigieron a la sala.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Kurt no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a caminar para tratar de despejarse. El vecindario era tan seguro que podía hacerlo con tranquilidad sin temor a que algún delincuente le saliese en el camino, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del lugar, así que se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la calle.

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al parque y distinguió sentado en uno de los columpios a alguien. Sin duda era una silueta masculina, pero no sintió miedo porque estaba seguro que era alguno de los vecinos que también estaba desvelado.

A veces se le hacía raro tener esa tranquilidad. Donde vivía antes, si hubiese visto a un hombre en el parque en la madrugada, habría salido corriendo sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

Pudo notar que aquel sujeto estaba observando la luna brillante que alumbraba el lugar, tal vez tenía mucho en qué pensar también, así que decidió no interrumpir y continuó su recorrido. Finalmente se sentó en una banca al final del parque y dejó que sus pensamientos lo consumieran.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero una voz lo trajo de vuelta al presente...

\- A veces quisiera volver a ser un niño. Las cosas eran tan fáciles entonces.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- ¿Kurt? Ah... Lo lamento, sentí curiosidad por la persona que estaba sentada aquí y pensé que tal vez necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

\- ¿Cómo me viste? ¿Eras tú el que estaba sentado en el columpio?

\- Sí. Te vi pasar y pensé que era uno de los vecinos.

\- Soy tu vecino.

\- No imaginé que fueses tú.

\- ¿Te decepciona saberlo?

\- No... ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- Bueno... Has estado evitándome.

\- Ah... No, es sólo que estuve ocupado...

\- Y me has estado mintiendo también.

El moreno se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada por unos segundos – ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- No... Prefiero ir a los columpios. Hace tantos años que no me subo en ellos.

\- Bien, vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia allá y cada quien ocupó uno. Kurt empezó a mecerse y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación mientras Blaine lo observaba.

\- ¡Sí! – pronunció el ojiazul luego de un minuto – Definitivamente todo era más fácil cuando era un niño.

El moreno comenzó a mecerse también y se permitió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba por un instante. Abrió los ojos y vio al castaño balanceándose a su lado y le sonrió – Había olvidado lo increíble que esto se siente.

\- Te entiendo, a medida que crecemos vamos dejando de lado cosas tan sencillas como esta y que sin embargo pueden sentirse tan bien.

\- Eso es cierto. A veces creo que no es siempre la vida la que va complicándose, hay ocasiones en que somos nosotros mismos quienes hacemos que todo sea más difícil.

Kurt fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse y respirar profundamente. Ante esa acción, el moreno se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró fijamente.

\- No podía dormir. Había tanto en mi mente y pensé en venir a despejarme, pero no creo que esté surtiendo efecto – mencionó el de piel pálida mirando hacia la nada.

\- ¿Tienes problemas?

\- No sé si se pueden catalogar como problemas – hizo una mueca – Blaine, ¿por qué me has estado evitando? ¿Por qué las mentiras?

\- Lamento mucho eso. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento y poder explicarte.

\- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? ¿Hay algo de mí que no te agrade tal vez o que te moleste?

\- En lo absoluto. Me gusta tu compañía. Nos llevamos muy bien.

\- Así era, pero un día sólo cambiaste y... No entendía lo que te ocurría porque desde el comienzo tuvimos mucha química, pensé que nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos y de pronto comenzaste a esconderte de mí. Todavía sigo sin comprenderlo.

\- Kurt...

\- Si ese día en la piscina dije o hice algo inapropiado o que te haya ofendido o incomodado de alguna forma, créeme que lo lamento realmente. Jamás fue mi intención causar este conflicto.

\- No es eso. No me hagas caso, sé que me he comportado de la peor forma, pero no tiene que ver contigo.

\- Ni si te ocurra decir lo de "no eres tú, soy yo", porque detesto esa frase. El 99% de las veces que es usada, no es más que una mentira, una excusa barata que fue inventada por alguien que no sabía de qué otra manera librarse de alguien.

\- Wow – rió ligeramente – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque no en su totalidad, porque hay ocasiones en que el problema sí está uno y no en el otro. Como con nosotros. Eres probablemente una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en mi vida, no hay nada malo en ti ni contigo, y sin embargo me estuve alejando porque tuve varios conflictos internos que están relacionados conmigo directamente.

\- Todos pasamos por eso en determinados momentos.

\- Puede ser, pero no significa que vas a apartar a los que te rodean. Y lamento tanto haber estado haciendo eso contigo, no lo merecías. Lamento mucho también haberte mentido, eso fue muy cobarde y bajo de mi parte, ninguna persona merece que le mientan.

Me comporté tan mal y tú eres tan bueno, amable, noble, honesto. Me alegra haberte conocido porque hay pocas personas como tú que...

\- Con respecto a eso... No he sido totalmente sincero contigo... Y ahora tengo miedo de que me juzgues.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué mentiras me has dicho? – lo observó con atención frunciendo el ceño.

\- No te he dicho ninguna mentira, pero no he sido cien por ciento honesto tampoco.

\- Cada vez entiendo menos.

\- No importa, olvídalo. Después de todo no es algo que necesites saber.

\- No puedes mencionar algo así y luego decirme que sólo lo olvide.

\- Esto no es algo que... Tiene que ver conmigo, eso es todo. No está relacionado a nuestra amistad o contigo. Ni siquiera debí hacer referencia a ello.

\- Bien – respondió con seriedad mirando hacia un costado.

\- Blaine, es como lo que te pasa a ti. Dijiste que tienes conflictos internos pero que eso es algo muy tuyo. Exactamente así, yo también tengo mis problemas.

\- Entiendo, al final todos tenemos secretos. Cosas que ocultar de otros por diferentes razones. Tal vez fui ingenuo al pensar que tú no los tenías. Siempre he creído que eras tan... transparente.

Mejor cambiamos de tema, esto se está poniendo incómodo – al no recibir respuesta, giró la cabeza para mirar al castaño y vio con asombro como las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro – Kurt, ¿qué sucede? Estás llorando.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se sujetó con fuerza de las cadenas que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. El ojimiel se levantó del columpio y se ubicó frente a él, agachándose un poco para que sus rostros quedasen en la misma dirección – Lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo, puedes contarme. Antes dijiste que tenías miedo de que te iba a juzgar, pero no lo haré.

Necesitas hablar con alguien, desahogarte, porque es evidente que eso que llevas guardado te está haciendo daño. Somos amigos, ¿cierto? Confía en mí. Prometo no decirle a nadie.

Kurt, mírame a los ojos por favor – lo tomó de la barbilla con cuidado y lo hizo levantar la cabeza – Si no estás listo para hablar ahora, lo comprendo, no voy a presionarte, pero cuando quieras hacerlo, no dudes en que estaré aquí para escucharte.

Tal vez fue su instinto protector, quizá un impulso, o pudo ser su corazón que le dijo que era mejor no pronunciar más palabras y usar sus brazos para demostrarle al chico de ojos azules que podía contar con él y que iba a apoyarlo sin importar qué, así que se aproximó más y lo abrazó de forma cálida, buscando proporcionarle consuelo.

El castaño al comienzo se tensó, pero terminó cediendo y soltó las cadenas para colocar sus brazos alrededor del moreno, soltando varios sollozos.

Era la situación más extraña a la que Blaine se había enfrentado, y sin embargo no se sentía incorrecto abrazar de esa forma a su amigo y tratar de calmarlo. Permanecieron así por un tiempo hasta que Kurt dejó de llorar y pronunció un débil "lo siento".

Decidieron regresar a sus casas y durante el trayecto el ojimiel llevó abrazado a su amigo, quien caminaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de éste hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y se enderezó.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede unos minutos? Sé que Santana está de viaje y tal vez necesites...

\- No, está bien. Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho, pero ya estoy mejor. Sólo quiero acostarme, empiezo a sentir sueño. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, es tarde.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Quiero, necesito saber que estás bien realmente.

\- Lo estoy. Te agradezco mucho por todo y lamento el espectáculo bochornoso.

\- No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

\- Sí, seguro. Ahora ve a descansar.

\- Tú igual – le dio un abrazo y se apartó sonriéndole cálidamente. Cuando Hummel cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su casa.

Decidió acostarse en el sofá porque no tenía sueño y sabía que estaría moviéndose mucho por lo que despertaría a Britt en algún momento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido cuando una notificación en su celular sonó. Lo tomó e ingresó rápidamente al ver que era un mensaje de Kurt.

 ** _Muchas gracias Blaine por la plática y el momento que compartimos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo aprecio y valoro._**

 ** _Gracias también por ser la persona tan maravillosa y hermosa que eres, tienes un corazón muy noble, y eso es una bendición. Es un privilegio haberte conocido._**

\- Oww Kurt – hizo un puchero y acarició con su dedo la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje.

Empezaba a quedarse finalmente dormido cuando otra notificación sonó, abrió los ojos con dificultad para leer el texto recibido.

 ** _No puedo dormir, sé que dije que tenía sueño y sí, me dormí, pero desperté en medio de una pesadilla._**

 ** _Tal vez soy un cobarde al decirte esto por mensaje y no haberlo hecho mirándote a los ojos, pero necesito hacerlo en este momento, y aunque sé que prometiste no juzgar, será inevitable que no lo hagas al enterarte de esto... Soy gay._**


	12. Cap 12: Acercándonos

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ A Blaine le pasan muchas cosas con Kurt.

Finalmente Kurt confesó su secreto.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez** _ Blaine no sabe lo que siente y a veces no logra entender sus reacciones.

¡Muchas gracias amiga! Hoy sabrás eso ;) Gracias a ti por seguirme leyendo.

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ Blaine no supo de qué otra forma encarar lo que está sintiendo y recurrió a las mentiras y evitar a su vecino.

Totalmente de acuerdo, los dos están bien buenos jejeje. Y sí, luego todo fluye tan normal entre ellos cuando se permiten dejarse llevar.

El bello ojiazul se está resignando a ser sólo amigo del adorable ojimiel, aunque sabe que siente más que eso. Y aunque Santana insista en que no deben interferir, en el corazón no se manda, y pronto se dará cuenta de aquello.

Kurt no encontró el valor necesario para confesarse en los columpios, además de lo abrumado que se sentía.

Definitivamente la relación que lleva con Brittany hace que las cosas se compliquen y sienta que está traicionando a su amiga.

¡Oh! Bueno, creo que te vas a volver a quedar alterada con este final y el de LIJAG (que también ya actualicé).

También te amo. Otro super mega abrazo para ti. Lindo día =)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Me alegra poder poner una sonrisa en tu rostro. Hoy lo sabrás ;)

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Blaine no sabe cómo manejar lo que está sintiendo y prefirió alejarse.

Es un gran secreto que ha guardado por muchos años.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Kurt ha liberado un poco del peso que llevaba encima. Blaine es hétero, siempre lo ha sido.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente cómo actuar frente al otro en algunos momentos debido a lo que sienten.

Kurt no encontró otra forma para hacerlo. Quería que Blaine supiera, pero no se animó a decírselo de frente.

Blaine es un amor, y Kurt realmente le importa.

No tienes que esperar más, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** jeny**_ Blaine no sabía de qué otra forma enfrentar lo que sentía.

Blaine es un sol y consoló muy bien a Kurt en el parque.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Kurt no podía ocultarlo más. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Y cómo no se iba a poner nervioso si Kurt se quita la playera y se pasea así delante de él.

Blaine hizo mal en mentirle y evitarlo, pero no sabe cómo enfrentar lo que le pasa.

Uy, y lo que viene...

 _ *** veronicaandrearucci**_ Blaine está demasiado confuso porque jamás le ha pasado algo como eso.

Muchas cosas están por suceder. ¡Gracias!

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ ¡Muchas gracias por eso! Palabras como las tuyas me motivan mucho. Aquí la actualización ;)

 _ *** Chobits3**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

Sobre eso, necesito la opinión de ustedes acerca de mi trabajo como escritora en forma general, sin referirse a ninguna historia en particular.

 _ *** Benjamin Jack Castillo**_ Blaine está confundido con lo que le pasa con Kurt.

 _ *** littleporcelana**_ Y se pone más interesante ;)

 _ *****_ _ **AlejandraZJofre**_ ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Me hace feliz saber que mi historia te ha atrapado. Actualizo cada semana (siempre que algo no se presente que me impida hacerlo), así que es más seguido de lo que esperabas ;)

 _ *****_ _ **JSebastianRb**_ Ellos han tenido parejas ocultas, pero nada serio debido a las circunstancias. Sí, están en lo correcto con respecto a sus edades.

Las cosas están surgiendo de forma espontánea y no podrán evitarlo.

Saludos desde Ecuador.

 _ *****_ _ **MarisaParedes**_ ¡Hola Marisabel! Es la primera vez que comentas y agradezco el tiempo que te has tomado para hacerlo.

Es muy grato encontrar comentarios como los tuyos, en donde expresas con tal claridad todos los puntos que encuentras sobre la historia de una forma tal, que me lleva a sentirme feliz porque estoy logrando lo propuesto al escribirla.

Siempre tengo como objetivo conseguir que ustedes se involucren en la trama al punto que puedan experimentar lo que cada personaje está sintiendo a través de sus vivencias, y al leer una reseña como la que has presentado, me motiva a seguir dando lo mejor de mí al momento de escribir.

Espero continúes acompañándome a lo largo de esta historia y la sigas disfrutando hasta el final.

 _ *****_ _ **Jess Rodriguez**_ Me emociona que te haya gustado tanto esta historia. Ten por seguro que voy a seguirla hasta el final.

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras tan maravillosas y todos tus elogios! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me motivan para seguir dando lo mejor de mí.

Saludos desde Ecuador =)

* * *

 _Capítulo dedicado a_ _**Moontsee VR** con mucho amor._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"** **Acercándonos"**

* * *

.

El sueño que estaba invadiéndolo hasta hace unos segundos atrás se desvaneció al instante. Leyó y volvió a leer el mensaje, centrándose cada vez en menos palabras, hasta que las últimas de las que no podía apartar los ojos eran esas dos finales: "Soy Gay".

Él no tenía ningún problema con eso, creía en la igualdad de derechos y la libertad de amar a quien el corazón elija. Aunque las cosas no siempre sean tan fáciles como suenan, en su caso, su familia era reservada en el tema. No eran homofóbicos, pero tampoco era algo con lo que se sintiesen cómodos.

Incluso en la época de la adolescencia había tenido un amigo gay, y cuando iba a la casa, el comportamiento de sus padres era muy… no habían palabras exactas para describirlo, sin embargo era obvio que no la situación siempre resultó tensa.

Ahora era un adulto y en realidad eso ya no importaba. Y sobre Kurt, era realmente maravilloso, una de las personas más fascinantes que había conocido, y podía mencionar muchas de sus cualidades, así que su amistad no iba a cambiar por las preferencias que éste tenía.

Era otra la duda que lo embargaba y su cabeza empezó a llenarse de incontables preguntas sin respuestas en torno a eso:

Si Kurt era gay, ¿dónde quedaba Santana?

¿Por qué se había casado con ella?

¿Había descubierto su homosexualidad en el transcurso del matrimonio? Después de todo no sería la primera persona a la que le pasara algo así.

¿Santana lo sabía, o era un secreto que Kurt guardaba celosamente?

No, no podía saberlo. La relación entre ellos era tan perfecta, se complementaban muy bien. Había una complicidad etérea en sus miradas y sonrisas todo el tiempo. Los había visto tomados de la mano, abrazándose, siendo cariñosos y muy familiares… Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca los había visto hacer algo tan sencillo como besarse.

Las ideas lo rondaban y cada vez se sentía más mareado ante tantas interrogantes.

Cerró los ojos por un par de minutos, tratando de calmar su mente y poner todo en orden. Entonces el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el parque lo golpeó.

 _No he sido totalmente honesto contigo… Y ahora tengo miedo de que me juzgues._

 _Blaine, es como lo que te pasa a ti. Dijiste que tienes conflictos internos pero que eso es algo muy tuyo. Exactamente así, yo también tengo mis problemas._

 _Después de eso las lágrimas rodaron sin control por su rostro. Se sujetó con fuerza de las cadenas que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo como queriendo aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviese a salvo, luego cambió las cadenas por el abrazo en el que se permitió llorar y desahogarse._

Kurt llevaba mucho tiempo guardando ese secreto. Era algo que lo consumía y no le dejaba ser libre, pero… ¿por qué no hablaba con Santana? La relación de ellos era muy íntima y fuerte como para que ella no pudiese entenderlo. Estaba seguro de que si se sinceraba con la chica, ella incluso lo apoyaría. ¿O es que era todo apariencia y en realidad no se llevaban bien? ¿Acaso su matrimonio era un infierno?

Cada vez estaba más confundido y lleno de dudas que lo tenían caminando sin control por toda la sala.

En la casa de alado, un castaño de ojos azules apretaba con fuerza el celular contra su pecho, arrepentido de haber hecho una confesión tan grande. Había estado esperando una respuesta, lo que sea, pero nada había llegado, y ahora se encontraba aterrado de lo que Blaine pudiese estar pensando de él.

¿Por qué le había contado algo tan personal y que celosamente había estado ocultando durante años del mundo? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de revelarle su secreto mejor guardado?

¿Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que el pelinegro opinase o si se alejaba de él?

Tal vez era porque en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse el ojimiel se había convertido en alguien especial en su vida. La química entre ellos fue instantánea, la forma en que se llevaban era increíble, y tenían tantas cosas en común que habían estado compartiendo.

Sabía que jamás podría tenerlo como pareja, era totalmente absurdo e irreal, pero no quería perder su amistad. Había luchado mucho para hacerse a la idea de que ser amigos era mejor que no ser nada. Y ahora lo había perdido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy pensativo desde hace un par de días – la rubia abrazó a su esposo por detrás, colocando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de éste.

\- No me hagas caso.

\- Estás muy callado, y eso no es normal en ti. Sé que algo te está pasando últimamente, aunque no me quieras contar, sin embargo es obvio. Eres tan transparente que no es difícil ver cuando algo anda mal contigo.

\- Britt…

\- No voy a presionarte, mi amor. Cuando quieras hablar, estaré esperando por ti, y lo resolveremos juntos. Tus problemas e inquietudes también son míos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ser como eres. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte – giró la cabeza hacia tras para besarla.

\- También soy afortunada de tenerte – le besó suavemente los labios – Voy a salir a comprar algunos implementos que se necesitan en la veterinaria y luego iré al supermercado, ¿hay algo que necesites? – negó con la cabeza.

Espero no tardar, pero en caso de que así sea, come tranquilo, no vayas a estar esperándome. Cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje.

\- Sí, está bien – observó a su mujer mientras agarraba su bolso, las llaves y el teléfono a la vez que le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar porque se quedó perdido en la visión frente a sus ojos y sonrió.

Luego de que la chica se fue, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de beber. Vio por la ventana que era un día ligeramente soleado y era obvio que el viento corría por la forma en que las hojas de los árboles se movían, por lo que decidió ir al patio a tratar de relajarse un poco.

Caminaba alrededor de la piscina cuando escuchó del otro lado una voz que lo hizo estremecerse. Y en ese momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo, se había dado cuenta que jamás le contestó al dueño de esa voz.

Se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que nunca respondió el mensaje. Dos días habían transcurrido y seguramente el ojiazul pensaba que lo estaba evitando o quien sabe qué pudo haber pasado por su cabeza.

Frotó ambas manos por su rostro con desesperación durante unos segundos y luego de una respiración profunda, se dirigió hacia la casa de su vecino. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero sabía que era necesario que se presentara. Un mensaje de texto no era lo adecuado después de haber olvidado responderle.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Brittany esperaba su turno en el cajero automático cuando vio a la latina caminando en su dirección, pero esta iba distraída revisando unos papeles. Con suerte y pasaría de largo.

La ojiazul se cuestionó por qué sentía ese nerviosismo cada vez que Santana estaba cerca. No había ninguna razón para ello, era absurdo. Tranquilamente podían ser amigas, hasta donde recordaba, tenían mucho en común, o al menos lo habían tenido en su adolescencia.

\- ¡Brittany! – y ahí estaba esa voz inconfundible.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Muy bien.

La plática continuó por unos minutos. Hasta que supieron que tenían que despedirse, pero a la morena se le ocurrió algo – ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que comprar varias cosas.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No te molestes, está bien.

\- No es ninguna molestia Britt, al contrario, siempre será un placer tu compañía.

La rubia suspiró nerviosamente – Seguro, vamos – No había razón alguna para que no pudiesen pasar un tiempo juntas.

El celular de López sonó y luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con la persona del otro lado de la línea, soltó con desdén – Tengo que llevar el auto al mecánico en este momento. Va a viajar de última hora y si no lo dejo ahora, no lo podrá recibir.

Brittany se sintió decepcionada, sin entender exactamente por qué, y antes de darse cuenta estaba haciendo una propuesta – Bueno, si quieres podemos ir al mecánico, y de ahí nos vamos. Es más lógico ir en un solo auto que en los dos después de todo.

\- Seguro, es una gran idea – sonrió ampliamente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El ojimiel tocó el timbre y esperó nervioso a que la puerta fuese abierta. Se sentía tan mal, Kurt le había confiado algo muy importante. Estaba seguro que no había sido fácil hacerlo pero lo hizo porque él le aseguró que estaría ahí, que iba a apoyarlo, que no lo juzgaría… Y ni siquiera le había contestado. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Hola – pronunció casi en un susurro y observando el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No es necesario que hagas esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – miró a un costado.

\- Es evidente que te sientes incómodo conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No trates de negarlo. Ni siquiera puedes verme de frente. No debí enviarte ese mensaje, pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Si quieres alejarte, entonces…

\- NO – expresó tan rápida y desesperadamente que salió en forma de grito – No hay motivos para alejarme de ti – lo miró a los ojos fijamente – Me siento avergonzado, es todo.

\- ¿Avergonzado? ¿De mí?

\- ¡De ninguna forma! De mí. Me tomó tan de sorpresa tu mensaje que me perdí en mis pensamientos y no te respondí. No tienes idea lo terriblemente mal que me siento por eso.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, está bien.

Sentados en la mesa del patio, permanecían en silencio con sus respectivas bebidas en las manos. Debían empezar la charla, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Finalmente Blaine se armó de valor – Me puedes explicar. Durante estos dos días he formulado tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y… A menos que no quieras, claro. No estás obligado a decirme nada.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Puedes preguntar todo lo que desees. Cuando decidí contarte, estaba consciente de que esta plática tenía que pasar.

El moreno pensaba en las palabras correctas antes de pronunciarlas. Agradecía que Kurt estuviese abierto al tema, pero no quería incomodarlo de ninguna forma ni decir algo que tal vez lo hiciera sentir mal. Decidió que empezaría con algo sencillo – ¿A qué edad te diste cuenta? – O tal vez no era tan sencillo.

\- En la adolescencia, aunque creo que de algún modo siempre lo supe, pero estuve plenamente seguro al entrar en esa etapa.

\- Pero… si era algo que ya sabías, ¿por qué te casaste con Santana? ¿Tus padres te obligaron?

\- ¡Oh no! Ellos fueron muy comprensivos. Estoy agradecido porque me han dado su apoyo incondicional en todo momento.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estuvieron de acuerdo en tu matrimonio?

\- Al comienzo no, pero terminaron aceptándolo. Mi felicidad siempre ha sido primordial para mis padres.

\- ¿Tu felicidad? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz estando casado con una mujer cuando te gustan los hombres?

\- Es una historia muy larga.

\- Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – su voz sonó algo débil.

\- Claro que sí Kurt.

\- ¿Aún somos amigos?

\- No existe ninguna razón para que hayamos dejado de serlo – extendió el brazo y posó su mano sobre la de éste, para darle luego una cálida sonrisa, que fue devuelta al instante.

Fue así como empezó su relato acerca del maltrato que recibía en la escuela y como se había dado cuenta que Santana pasaba por lo mismo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Para su sorpresa, Brittany descubrió que podía estar relajada alrededor de la morena y tener momentos muy agradables a su lado en realidad. Era una genial compañía, tal como en años pasados, y seguían teniendo mucho en común, aunque en otras cosas eran tan diferentes que resultaba fascinante.

Durante un tiempo hablaron de sus esposos y sus matrimonios, lo genial que era tenerlos en sus vidas y demás, pero pronto fueron centrándose en ellas, desde sus pasatiempos hasta lo que más las apasionaba en la vida.

Lo estaban pasando tan bien que decidieron ir a almorzar antes de ir al supermercado, porque luego de eso la rubia debía volver a casa debido a que habría cosas que no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin ser refrigeradas.

\- Y así fue como los Chang se convirtieron en nuestros principales contactos aquí y nos terminaron convenciendo de que sería un lugar fantástico para poner una nueva oficina.

\- ¿Los Chang? Supongo que deben ser familiares – cuestionó la rubia más para sí misma.

\- ¿Familiares? Creo que me perdí.

\- Lo siento, es que tengo unos grandes amigos, el matrimonio Chang, y sospecho que no deben haber muchas personas con ese apellido aquí y lo más probable es que sean familia.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo, y sí, eso tendría sentido. Aunque hasta donde tengo entendido Tina y Mike no tienen parientes en esta ciudad.

\- ¿Tina y Mike Chang? Ellos son los amigos que te mencioné.

\- ¡Eso es increíble!

Siguieron conversando y compartiendo anécdotas mientras reían, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un celular.

\- ¿Está todo bien Santana?

\- Era el mecánico, no va a tener mi auto a tiempo porque al parecer las piezas que necesita llegan mañana y él ya no va a estar.

\- Lamento eso, pero sabes que te voy a llevar a casa después del supermercado, o si necesitas ir antes, no hay problema.

\- No, no es eso, hoy estoy libre. Pero durante los siguientes días tendré que movilizarme en taxi, y realmente detesto eso. Prefiero tener el vehículo a mi disposición porque nunca sé cuánto voy a tardar o si tendré una nueva reunión a la cual asistir de último momento.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo – hizo una pausa – Puedes usar el mío.

\- Ah… No… Imposible. Una vez nos prestaste tu GPS, pero esto es diferente.

\- No tengo ningún problema con ayudarte. Durante el día estoy en la veterinaria, y me voy con Blaine, así que mi auto está estacionado. Básicamente lo uso cuando voy a salir con mis amigas, a hacer compras como hoy, o cuando tengo que ir sola a algún lugar.

\- No lo sé. No quiero molestar. – internamente se dio un par de bofetadas. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ella no era así. ¿Desde cuándo se portaba como una adolescente asustadiza?

\- Insisto, necesitas movilizarte, y andar en taxi no sólo implica el tener que esperar para conseguir uno, sino también un gran gasto. Más si vas de un lugar a otro.

\- Y si lo llegas a necesitar.

\- Tranquila, no será así. – colocó su mano sobre la de la latina, haciéndola estremecer.

\- Ok, gracias – respondió nerviosa – Ah… Tal vez deberíamos ir a hacer tus compras, en cualquier momento nos echan de aquí – mencionó tratando de recobrar la compostura – Un par de meseros nos han estado mirando como diciendo ya váyanse que necesitamos la mesa.

\- Tienes razón. Pongámonos en marcha – le sonrió y el estómago de Santana dio un giro.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El ojimiel permanecía en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información recibida. A penas si parpadeaba y no se movía en lo absoluto.

Kurt lo miraba con recelo, sus ojos rojos y húmedos al igual que la nariz. Con varios pañuelos desechables apretados en un puño y unos cuantos más alrededor y en el suelo.

\- Blaine… no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando de mí en este momento, pero dime algo por favor. Si necesitas tiempo, está bien… Yo…

\- No es fácil. Hay cosas que todavía no entiendo. Y sí, voy a necesitar tiempo.

\- Comprendo. Prometo no molestarte y me mantendré alejado.

\- No he dicho nada de eso.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué?

\- Que tengo mucho en que pensar, pero no he mencionado en ningún momento que me molestes o que me vaya a alejar de ti.

El castaño bajó la mirada y nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Kurt, no. Por favor. Me duele verte llorar – se acercó más hasta no quedar casi ningún espacio entre ellos y lo envolvió entre sus brazos – Prometí que no te juzgaría, y no lo estoy haciendo.

\- Blaine… – sollozó.

\- Shh, tranquilo – lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Estar en sus brazos se sentía tan bien, era reconfortante, como su refugio personal donde nada podría dañarlo. Podía sentir la calidez emanando del pelinegro y escuchar los latidos de su corazón era calmante.

No entendía lo que le decía, porque sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, pero estaba seguro de que eran palabras dulces y de apoyo. ¡Ese hombre era tan maravilloso!

Fue levantando la cabeza de donde la tenía escondida hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de color miel. Los observó y tenían toques verdes y otros dorados. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, se fue acercando más hasta sentir el cálido aliento sobre su rostro, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, juntó sus labios con los de Blaine.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Es realmente maravilloso recibir mensajes de ustedes en los que preguntan si todavía pueden enviar los comentarios que les pedí tiempo atrás acerca de mi trabajo como escritora._**

 ** _Sí, pueden hacerlo. Todavía hay tiempo, y les agradezco infinitamente por su ayuda y apoyo._**


	13. Cap 13: Verdades

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"Verdades"**

* * *

.

El contacto de esa suave piel sobre la suya era perfecto, esos dulces y carnosos labios se sentían tan bien, era tal como lo había imaginado y mejor todavía. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo?

¡Porque Blaine estaba casado con una de sus amigas!

Ante aquel pensamiento abrió los ojos rápidamente y se alejó, mirando con horror la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro. – ¡Lo lamento! ¡No debí hacer eso! – En realidad no lamentaba haberlo besado, pero en ese momento sintió un gran pánico apoderándose de él.

¿Blaine?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Su voz era totalmente seria, tenía el ceño fruncido y lucía algo molesto.

\- Yo… No…

\- Quiero la verdad. Prometiste ser honesto siempre.

Le tomó varios segundos pensar en lo que diría – No sé cómo tomes esto, pero tengo que decirlo… Honestamente, no me arrepiento de haberte besado. – Esperó unos segundos para cerciorarse de si el pelinegro tenía algo que acotar o no, ante el silencio evidente, decidió continuar, ya no había marcha atrás – Me gustas mucho, ha sido así desde el día que te conocí. Pero desde esa época me aferré a la idea de que sólo podíamos ser amigos, y jamás he hecho nada que sea contrario a eso. Al menos hasta ahora, sin embargo no va a ocurrir otra vez.

No quiero perderte. Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que nunca haré nada que perjudique esta amistad.

\- ¿No crees que las cosas serían más fáciles si fueses honesto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Estoy diciéndote la verdad.

\- Me refiero a ser honesto con el mundo. Creo que tal vez me besaste porque estás desesperado por contacto con alguien de tu mismo sexo y proyectas eso en mí.

\- Te besé porque realmente quería hacerlo. No estoy proyectando nada, y tampoco estoy desesperado. – Respondió con indignación.

\- No lo digo en una mala forma ni para que te enojes. A lo que me refiero es a que tienes veintiséis años Kurt y estás con Santana desde la escuela, es normal que… Amm… bueno… nunca has tenido un novio y…

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- Santana y yo hemos tenido parejas.

\- ¿Pero… cómo? Si ustedes…

\- Fueron relaciones secretas obviamente.

\- ¡Oh! – Frunció el ceño – No sé qué es peor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sólo no eres quien aparentas ser sino que has estado viviendo una doble vida. Mientras que para el mundo estás casado y enamorado de Santana, a escondidas sales con otros hombres.

\- Si lo dices de esa forma suena horrible.

\- Suena como lo que es.

\- Entiendo que esta situación no es fácil de comprender, pero prometiste que no me juzgarías.

\- Kurt… sólo es que… Tengo que irme.

\- Blaine, por favor. No quiero que estés enojado conmigo o desilusionado. Eres muy importante para mí.

\- Tú también eres importante para mí, pero realmente tengo que irme.

\- Bien. – Secó con el dorso de la mano la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y vio con tristeza como el ojimiel se levantaba y se iba.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El timbre sonó por la mañana y el moreno asentó el periódico que leía sobre la mesa central de la sala antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Hola Blaine.

\- ¡Santana! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Disculpa que venga tan temprano, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar dentro de poco. Algo surgió de último momento y quería preguntarle a Britt se me podía ayudar.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, ella no está aquí.

\- ¿Le puedes dar el mensaje cuando regrese?

\- Lo que sucede es que tuvimos que cerrar la veterinaria por unos días debido a una plaga, están fumigando y desinfectando todo, así que ella aprovechó para ir a visitar a sus padres. Yo me quedé porque alguien tiene que ir a supervisar el trabajo que están haciendo.

\- Claro, comprendo. – Hizo una mueca de intranquilidad.

\- Si puedo ayudarte, encantado de hacerlo.

\- Sí, por favor. Te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida.

\- Sólo dime, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Kurt está enfermo. No es nada grave en realidad, es un resfriado pero de esos fuertes que te tumban por varios días. Y él es bastante terco y reacio a tomar pastillas o hacer cualquier cosa que lo ayude a mejorar, cree que con permanecer en cama se va a sanar mágicamente.

El punto es que quería que ella me ayudase controlando que tome la medicina, dejándole suficiente agua al alcance para que pueda hidratarse, cosas como esas. Ya sé que no es un niño al que hay que cuidar, pero le duele mucho el cuerpo y apenas se puede levantar y…

\- Entiendo tu preocupación. Todos hemos pasado por ese tipo de resfriados en los que te cuesta hasta respirar, y siempre es bueno tener a alguien que nos dé la mano en ese momento.

\- Exacto, y no puedo declinar el viaje. Iba a dejar que nuestra gente se encargue, pero Kurt insistió en que era mejor si iba. Hay un problema con una de las empresas y si no se soluciona pronto significaría muchas pérdidas…

\- ¡Ah! Claro, él prefiere que vayas aunque esté en cama y tú lo haces a pesar de que él te necesita porque al fin y al cabo el dinero es más importante y…

\- ¡No es por el dinero! – Frunció el ceño y lo miró con enojo – Si fuese por eso, no iría. No iba a dejarlo enfermo y solo por algo tan trivial. Cuando mencioné que serían muchas pérdidas, y no me dejaste terminar la frase, iba a decir de empleos. Si la empresa tiene que cerrar muchas personas se quedarían sin trabajo. Eso es lo que a Kurt y a mí nos importa. – Acotó con voz seria.

\- Lo lamento, no quise…

\- ¿Sabes? Mi esposo y yo podremos estar muy bien económicamente, pero venimos desde abajo y sabemos lo que es luchar día a día para salir adelante. La fortuna que hemos logrado ha sido en base a mucho esfuerzo, trabajo duro y dedicación. Perder el empleo para una persona puede ser totalmente catastrófico porque muchas veces toda una familia depende del salario de esa persona. Imagínate si hablamos de cientos de ellas.

Pensé que en todos estos meses de convivencia y aparentemente ser amigos nos conocías mejor que eso. Pero ya me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada, no eres más que otro de esos idiotas con ideas preconcebidas que piensan que porque alguien está en una buena posición económica y social es automáticamente prepotente y vacío.

\- ¡No he dicho eso en ningún momento!

\- No puedo perder más tiempo contigo, debo estar en el aeropuerto en menos de una hora y el trayecto es largo. Creo que Kurt tendrá que valerse por sí mismo. Después de todo, como dicen, es mejor solo que mal acompañado.

\- Santana de verdad lo siento. Me estoy disculpando. No pensé en lo que dije, ha sido un mal día para mí y…

\- Me tengo que ir. – Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a prisa hacia el taxi que la esperaba.

\- Juro que no fue mi intención molestarte o lastimarte, – corrió detrás de ella – sólo hablé sin pensar. Sé que ustedes dos son buenas personas y se preocupan por los demás. – La latina se volteó y lo miró seriamente – Ve tranquila, me encargaré de Kurt. Lo prometo.

Tú enfócate en solucionar todos los problemas, y si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, tengo varios amigos que son abogados y que estarían más que gustosos de colaborar en el caso.

\- Sólo porque esos resfriados a él lo ponen realmente mal y no tengo a quién más acudir por la prisa. – Gruñó – Asegúrate de que esté bien. Cuando regrese quiero que mi esposo esté en perfectas condiciones, o si no me aseguraré de perseguirte sin tregua y no te dejaré en paz así te escondas bajo una piedra en el último rincón del mundo. – Mencionó con voz muy seria.

Blaine la miró totalmente sorprendido, no sabía si la chica estaba bromeando o qué.

\- ¡Wow! Santana…

Ya embarcada en el taxi, se asomó por la ventana y extendió el brazo para darle las llaves de su hogar y un papel doblado. – Hablo en serio Anderson, ese hombre que está enfermo en cama lo es todo para mí.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt trataba de acomodarse y no podía evitar quejarse con cada movimiento que realizaba. Él es de la clase de personas que casi nunca se enferman, pero que cuando lo hace pareciera que todas las plagas le hubiesen caído encima.

Quería mover una de las almohadas y colocarla detrás de su espalda para que le sirviera de soporte, más le estaba resultando imposible dicha labor. De pronto sintió como tomaban la almohada y asustado volteó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Blaine? – Su voz sonaba totalmente débil y rasposa por lo mal que su garganta estaba – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Sin contestarle ni pronunciar palabra alguna, cogió la almohada y la acomodó de la forma en que se había dado cuenta que el castaño trataba de ponerla.

\- Tienes que tomar esto. – Agarró un frasco con pastillas y se lo llevó.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?

\- Aquí está el agua.

\- Supongo que Santana no encontró a Britt porque no he sabido de ti en días, ni siquiera has contestado mis mensajes… Así que gracias por venir, pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Le dije que no era necesario que fuera a molestar a nadie, soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza y la acomodó sobre la almohada. – Pensé equivocadamente que podía confiar en ti y abrí mi corazón. Esa noche en el parque parecías tan comprensivo, dulce, era como si de verdad yo te importaba. Pero claro, no sabías todavía mi secreto.

¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas lo saben? Las puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, porque para mí no es fácil confiar en otros, sin embargo realmente creí que tú eras distinto. Sí, ya sé que lo que te dije es algo muy grande, pero no pensé que fueses a reaccionar así.

Aunque ya no estoy seguro si fue por lo último que te conté o por el beso que te di que ahora te estás comportando de esa forma conmigo, porque incluso cuando te confesé que era gay, pareciste tomarlo bien. Pero ahora veo que eso de que sigo siendo la misma persona para ti, que nada había cambiado y toda esa perorata, no fue cierta.

¿Sabes qué? Necesito descansar, ya conoces el camino hacia la puerta. – Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los labios para evitar que los sollozos saliesen.

Unos minutos después sintió que el colchón se hundía cerca de él, abrió los ojos y vio a Blaine sentado observándolo.

\- Tenía una imagen diferente acerca de ti. Y no, no tiene que ver con tu sexualidad, es sólo que siempre te vi tan real, sincero, transparente.

\- No sabes lo que es esto para mí. Me siento tan mal… No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento y es que he estado bien durante mucho tiempo y ahora…

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Es complicado. _\- No puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos._

\- También lo es para mí. Trato de comprender, de verdad lo intento, y me refiero a todo, eso incluye el hecho de que me hayas contado algo tan delicado cuando lo habías estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

\- Pude no haberte dicho nada y seguir como habíamos estado, pero no quería ocultarte por más tiempo quien soy. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Realmente deseo que puedas confiar en mí, tal como lo hacías antes. – Se rompió en ese instante irremediablemente.

\- No llores por favor. – Colocó su mano sobre el hombre del castaño – Kurt, sabes que me parte el alma verte así.

\- Piensas lo peor de mí. – Su voz estaba ahogada por el llanto y el malestar del resfriado – Por favor vete. Déjame solo.

\- No es cierto. Sé que eres una persona maravillosa y un gran ser humano. Eso no pudo haber cambiado en unos días. – Se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso y débil del ojiazul y éste lloró con más fuerza – No te voy a dejar solo ni hoy ni nunca.

Tal vez me tome tiempo entender algunas cosas, y puede que me comporte como un idiota mientras trato de procesar todo, pero somos amigos y siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites.

\- Blaine… – Trató una vez más de contenerse.

\- Está bien, aunque no me gusta verte llorar, creo que necesitas desahogarte.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto y muchos pañuelos desechables, con la ayuda del pelinegro Kurt se sentó. – A veces quisiera que todo fuese distinto.

\- Puede serlo, si te decides y…

\- No es así de sencillo Blaine.

\- Quiero entender. ¿Por qué hacer que tu vida gire en torno a una mentira? No tiene sentido para mí.

\- Hay algunas cosas que no te he dicho. Conoces la historia, sin embargo he omitido varios detalles.

\- ¡Oh! Y esos detalles son…

\- Hay ciertos puntos que no te puedo contar porque involucran a otras personas y…

\- ¿A Santana?

Dio varias respiraciones cortas – Sí. Y no puedo traicionar su confianza.

\- Entiendo, y no te voy a pedir que me digas. Jamás te instaría a que la traiciones.

\- Gracias. Ahora, todo comenzó cuando ella y yo nos conocimos, eso ya lo sabías, pero lo que no te había dicho es… bueno…

\- Si no te sientes a gusto con esto, no lo hagas. Sólo respóndeme una cosa… ¿Ella sabe que eres gay?

\- Sí, así es.

Luego le contó aquellos detalles que había omitido en los que la chica no estuviese involucrada y trató de explicarle de la mejor forma posible.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó con duda el ojimiel.

\- Lo es, al menos eso creo… Blaine, ¿estás enojado o…?

\- No, sólo trato de procesar todo, y tal vez necesite algo de tiempo.

\- Entiendo. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

El de cabellera rizada le limpió el rostro con los pulgares – No más lágrimas Kurt, y sobre todo no más secretos.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Bien. Ahora ven aquí. – Se acercó más y lo abrazó – Prometo que sin importar las circunstancias, siempre seré tu amigo.

El ojiazul suspiró envuelto entre aquellos brazos que lo sostenían con fuerza. Él anhelaba ser más que amigos, pero sabía que no era posible, por lo que se conformaba con saber que Blaine estaría a su lado. Tal vez con el tiempo superaría lo que sentía por éste. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y se concentró en aquella calidez tan reconfortante.

\- Gracias.

\- Está bien. Ahora tienes que tomar tu medicina… sino Santana va a patearme.

Por primera vez en varios días, el castaño rió. – Es muy probable. Pero no es necesario, yo le digo que…

\- ¡Hey! No lo hago por ella, eso fue una broma. Lo hago por ti, quiero que te recuperes y voy a cuidarte hasta que hayas sanado.

En ese momento el castaño quería tomarlo por el rostro y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Durante los siguientes días Blaine permaneció en casa de Kurt para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Había estado con fiebre muy alta, pero finalmente parecía haber cedido.

\- No tienes que traerme el desayuno a la cama. Puedo levantarme, me siento mejor.

\- Prefiero que no te esfuerces tanto.

\- Te estás tomando demasiadas molestias.

\- No es ninguna molestia atenderte y ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? – Suspiró – Lo siento si eso sonó mal, lo que quería decir… – se sonrojó por completo.

\- Relájate. Deja de pensar en cómo suenan las cosas que dices y come que se va a enfriar.

\- Tienes razón, es sólo que… no quiero que pienses que…

\- Kurt, llevamos meses de conocernos y ser amigos. Tenemos química y todo se ha dado de forma natural, no veo por qué deba ser diferente ahora.

\- Ahora sabes que soy gay.

\- ¿Eso cambia de algún modo la persona que eres o la manera en la que nos llevamos?

\- Amm… No.

\- Entonces ya no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas en tu cabeza. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. – Le guiñó el ojo.

\- Tienes razón. Estoy siendo algo paranoico después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo va lo de la empresa? ¿Qué te ha dicho Santana?

\- No mucho, sólo llama para preguntar cómo me siento y me dijo que están con los abogados revisando varios papeles. No sé nada más allá de eso.

\- Espero que todo se solucione para bien.

\- Gracias. – Hizo una mueca – Justo ahora voy a caer enfermo, debería estar allá tratando de ayudar.

\- Tú tienes que concentrarte en recuperarte. Estoy seguro que Santana no se dará por vencida. ¡Esa mujer puede ser una fiera!

\- ¡Lo es! De hecho es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ella. No deja que nada ni nadie la venza.

\- Son un buen equipo. Tú también eres un luchador incansable, y es una cualidad que admiro mucho.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. En ese instante ya no eran necesarias las palabras.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Casi un año había transcurrido desde que los Hummel-López se mudaron hacia ese vecindario y Kurt estaba sentado en su oficina pensando en cómo Blaine y él se habían vuelto los mejores amigos prácticamente, y respetaba eso. No haría nada que alejase al veterinario de su lado.

A veces sin intención le coqueteaba o le hacía pequeñas insinuaciones, pero cuando se daba cuenta se disculpaba. Bueno, así había sido al comienzo, sin embargo mientras el tiempo seguía su curso, parecía que al ojimiel ya no le molestaba, tal vez ni lo notaba porque no decía nada al respecto.

Pero estaban esas ocasiones en las que podía jurar que le devolvía las miradas o sonrisas de una forma traviesa, y eso lo confundía. Tal vez era producto de su imaginación… Sí, eso debía ser. No era posible que Blaine le correspondiera.

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó en ese instante anunciando la entrada de un mensaje. Tomó el dispositivo y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto al leer el texto.

 ** _Estoy libre, paso por ti para ir a almorzar. Te he extrañado mucho._**

Él también extrañaba al de rizos negros, ambos habían estado muy ocupados durante la semana y no se habían visto, así que saber que comerían juntos hizo latir su corazón aceleradamente.

 ** _Te espero, no tardes. Ya quiero verte._**

Luego de enviar su respuesta pensó en que podía parecer algo atrevida, luego negó con la cabeza, en realidad no decía nada incorrecto o que no fuese cierto. Moría de ganas por ver a su amigo y perderse en esos ojos más dorados y resplandecientes que el mismo sol.

La puerta sonó y una cabeza se asomó – ¿Almorzamos?

\- Lo siento Mike, ya tengo planes.

\- ¡Oh! Vas a salir con Blaine.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por la sonrisa que tenías hace unos segundos y la forma en la que brillaban tus ojos.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

El chico entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta – Kurt, es más que evidente que Blaine te gusta. Siempre te iluminas cuando vas a verlo, hablas de él y un largo etcétera. No sabes disimular en lo absoluto.

\- Mike, no…

\- No finjas conmigo, soy una de las personas que sabe, o es que ya olvidaste que hace unos años atrás salías con mi hermano.

\- Mike… yo… esto no…

\- Tranquilo. – Se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro – Nunca le diré a nadie, pero creo que se acerca la hora en que debes decir la verdad.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- La verdad libera. Cuando seas honesto contigo y con el mundo, te sentirás de una forma distinta.

Además, creo que tú y Blaine hacen buena pareja.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa!

\- Él también se ilumina cuando está contigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

\- Lo hace, sus ojos brillan cuando te mira y siempre sonríe a tu lado.

\- Blaine está casado.

\- Tú también.

\- Con una mujer.

\- Igual que tú.

\- Sabes muy bien que las cosas son distintas. Él es hétero.

\- A veces creemos que somos algo o nos definimos de cierta forma hasta que las circunstancias cambian y descubrimos quienes somos realmente. En ocasiones sólo nos redefinimos, y es que esa es la forma en la que estaba destinada a ser.

\- No entiendo de qué hablas.

\- Sí, sí entiendes, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo. Un ejemplo muy claro es mi hermano, él siempre fue heterosexual, al menos eso creía. En la escuela tuvo varias novias, le fascinaban las chicas, y fue así hasta que en la universidad conoció a un chico y se sintió atraído hacia él. Al comienzo lo negó porque le resultaba confuso, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido, pero al final decidió dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Estuvieron juntos por tres años y terminaron por un mal entendido.

Pensé que tal vez volvería a salir con mujeres luego de eso, pero no lo hizo. Me dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo que le gustaba en realidad. El siguiente novio que tuvo fuiste tú. Y me hubiera encantado que ustedes se quedaran juntos, pero él no pudo seguir manejando lo de la relación a escondidas.

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso?

\- A que quizá tú le moviste el piso a Blaine. Tal vez le tome un tiempo ponerse de acuerdo en lo que le ocurre contigo, pero de que siente algo por ti que va más allá de una amistad, lo hace. Él tampoco sabe disimular.

\- Eso no… – De pronto recordó aquello en lo que había estado pensando todo el día. Blaine parecía recibir su coqueteo bien y en ocasiones podía jurar que le correspondía. En más de una ocasión Santana le había dicho que ellos a veces flirteaban, pero él siempre le respondía que era su imaginación. ¿Había la posibilidad de que ella tal vez no lo estaba imaginando?

\- Es evidente que le gustas. Sólo déjate llevar y sigue tu verdadero instinto.

\- ¿Mi… mi verdadero…?

\- Eres homosexual.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Alguien puede escucharte!

\- Kurt, si realmente quieres ser feliz, es tiempo de que aceptes quien eres.


	14. Cap 14: Sorpresas Parte 1

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"** **Sorpresas"**

 **~ Parte 1 ~**

* * *

.

Una semana había transcurrido desde la plática que tuvo con Mike, y Kurt no había podido dejar de pensar en sus palabras: _"Sigue tu verdadero instinto", "Eres homosexual", "Kurt, si realmente quieres ser feliz, es tiempo de que aceptes quien eres"._

 _"_ _Es tiempo de que aceptes quien eres"…_

 _"_ _Es tiempo de que aceptes quien eres"…_

 _"_ _Si realmente quieres ser feliz"…_

Kurt Hummel es un empresario exitoso y reconocido en todas partes. Empezó su negocio desde cero y lo sacó adelante hasta convertirlo en el emporio que era. Una pequeña oficina improvisada en su mismo departamento se había transformado en una de las empresas más grandes del país y estaba ganando terreno velozmente en el exterior. Tenía sucursales en varios de los estados más importantes, todas con el mismo éxito, lo cual daba como resultado una de las cosas que más satisfacción le traía que era el darle empleo a miles de personas.

Sí, porque tenía una ambición sana. No era de los que codiciaba riquezas para sí mismo, todo lo contrario. Sabía muy bien lo que era que los grandes te cierren las puertas, que te nieguen las oportunidades, que te exijan experiencia laboral pero que nadie te permita tenerla. Él tenía una visión diferente y había ayudado a más personas de las que pudiese contar.

Sus empleados realmente lo querían y valoraban, y lo demostraban trabajando gustosos y con ahínco. Cómo no hacerlo si eran tratados con respeto, ganaban lo que merecían de acuerdo a la labor que realizaban, tenían seguros, beneficios y hasta un servicio de guardería.

Él se había asegurado de establecer algo en lo que creía y que no había encontrado. Después de todo, si el mundo que quieres no existe, debes crearlo.

Pero todo ese largo recorrido no lo había realizado solo, su familia y amigos fueron un apoyo incondicional y constante. Y por si fuera poco, tenía a su lado a una persona que era su fortaleza, su roca, su inspiración, su cómplice en todos los sentidos, su mejor amiga y más: Santana López. Juntos habían superado cada uno de los obstáculos que la vida les había puesto, y ciertamente, amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón.

Tenía la vida que siempre había soñado, claro que era feliz, ¿qué podía saber Mike?

Y con respecto a la aceptación, no es que no aceptara quien es… Es el mundo quien no lo hace, la gente de mente estrecha que está llena de absurdos prejuicios. Él sabe muy bien quién es, cuáles son sus gustos y preferencias, sólo que ha decidido mantenerlo en forma privada y nada más unos cuantos han sido los elegidos para compartir esos detalles.

Le gustaban los hombres, siempre le habían atraído, eso era innegable, pero lamentablemente estaba seguro que si todos lo hubiesen sabido, no habría tenido la aceptación y el éxito del que gozaba en los negocios.

No, eso no era negarse, era únicamente una forma de que las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas en este ya complejo mundo.

\- Kurt… Kurt… – Unas manos sacudiéndolo por los hombros lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Santana?

\- Eso quisiera saber, tengo más de cinco minutos hablándote y parece como si estuvieses perdido en una nebulosa.

\- Estaba pensando en algo.

\- ¿En algo o en alguien? – Movió las cejas de forma sugestiva.

\- En algo.

\- Mmm… Bueno, te estaba diciendo que Blaine y Brittany vienen hoy a almorzar con nosotros.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque son nuestros amigos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Ah… Sí, claro… Lo siento, es que estoy algo distraído todavía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te he notado raro últimamente. Y no me digas que no porque sabes que es así.

El castaño suspiró y ella se sentó en la cama a su lado y en silencio, dándole la oportunidad de que hablase cuando estuviese listo.

\- ¿Crees que hicimos mal en aparentar ser una pareja?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la latina. – ¿Mal? ¿En qué sentido?

\- En todos. Durante años hemos pretendido estar juntos. Ante los demás somos un matrimonio ejemplar y totalmente enamorado.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, Kurt? Es por Blaine, ¿cierto?

\- ¡No! En lo absoluto. Estoy hablando de nosotros y las decisiones que hemos tomado, lo que somos en apariencia. – Miró al suelo mientras hacía una mueca. – ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hubiese pasado si…? Ya sabes… No somos heterosexuales, Santana, aunque el mundo así lo crea.

¿No has tenido alguna vez ganas de dejar de fingir? ¿No te gustaría encontrar una pareja y ser feliz a su lado?

\- Y dices que no es por Blaine. – Rodó los ojos.

\- ¡No lo es!

\- ¡Qué curioso! Porque antes de que lo conocieras parecía no importarte.

\- El tiempo pasa y… a veces me hace falta tener a alguien a mi lado. Y no me digas que no has sentido lo mismo.

\- No estás solo. Estoy siempre aquí contigo, y tienes amigos que…

\- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. La última vez que tuve un novio fue…

\- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo por dónde viene todo esto. Estás a falta de sexo. Podríamos llamar a…

\- ¿Puedes tomar en serio lo que te estoy diciendo?

\- ¿Me has visto bromear acaso?

\- No se trata de sexo. Es acerca de tener a alguien a quien tomar de la mano, a quien poder besar cuando quiera, alguien que me abrace y me haga sentir en las nubes.

\- Amaneciste cursi hoy.

\- Deja de fingir que no te gustaría eso.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, a ti… con Brittany.

La chica se puso pálida y desvió la mirada. – No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo titubeando.

\- Que estás enamorada de ella. De eso hablo, y no te atrevas a negarlo.

\- No seas absurdo. No niego que es bonita, pero eso es todo.

\- Te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo y no puedes engañarme.

\- No hablemos de engaños. Tú estás enamorado de Blaine y pretendes que sólo lo ves como a un amigo.

\- Yo desde el principio acepté que me gustaba.

\- Una cosa es el gusto y otra son los sentimientos, y tú estás loco por Anderson, se nota en la forma en la que lo miras, como le sonríes embelesado o cuando…

\- Sí, está bien. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Blaine. – Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

\- Y yo de Brittany. – Susurró.

Ambos se miraron con un cierto alivio al no tener que seguir ocultándole al otro algo que era bastante obvio.

\- Somos un completo desastre. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

\- No tengo idea Kurt, pero cada vez es más difícil seguir pretendiendo que nada sucede.

\- ¿Y sigues creyendo que estuvo bien invitarlos a comer?

\- No podía negarme. Britt me dijo que hace tiempo no nos reunimos y preguntó si nos pasaba algo con ellos.

\- Nos pasa todo con ellos. Ese es el problema, y no sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir resistiendo.

\- Para mí es todavía más complicado… ¿Recuerdas la chica que me rompió el corazón cuando estaba en la preparatoria?

\- Sí, me acuerdo. Estuve contigo ayudándote a superar… ¡No puede ser! ¿Esa chica era Brittany?

\- Exacto.

\- Pe…pero… ella en esa época tenía un novio y… se involucró contigo estando con alguien.

\- Con Blaine. Él era su novio ya cuando estaban en la escuela.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Esto es una locura! – Abrió ampliamente los ojos. – ¡Ella lo engañó! Entonces, ¿es bi? ¿O está fingiendo?

\- Mejor te cuento como sucedió todo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El matrimonio Anderson-Pierce se alistaba en su habitación para ir al almuerzo al que había sido invitado.

\- Le pregunté a Santana qué les estaba ocurriendo con nosotros, pero me aseguró que era idea mía, que todo estaba bien, sólo que han estado muy estresados por el trabajo.

\- Seguramente debe ser así. Son personas muy ocupadas, Britt.

\- Ellos vinieron a un lugar como este justamente porque querían vidas más tranquilas y relajadas, y lo habían estado tomando con calma hasta hace poco.

Los dos están algo raros, los he notado nerviosos a veces y nos han estado evitando. Kurt ni siquiera ha ido a correr contigo en toda la semana.

\- Están trabajando mucho con lo de la nueva sucursal de su empresa, eso es todo.

\- No lo creo. Hay algo más ahí.

\- Son ideas tuyas, amor. Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.

\- Llámalo instinto femenino, Blaine, pero algo está ocurriendo con ellos, y voy a averiguar qué es.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el espejo para terminar de arreglar su cabello. – Bueno, supongamos que le pasa alguna cosa, ¿cuál es el interés en descubrirlo?

\- Porque son de nuestros amigos más cercanos y tal vez necesitan ayuda de algún tipo.

\- Si fuera así, no dudo que nos lo dirían.

\- No estoy segura de eso, pero ya tengo un plan para averiguarlo.

\- Cuando te propones algo, jamás desistes.

\- ¡Exacto! – Se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, enrollando sus brazos al nivel de la cintura de éste. – No necesitas hacer nada más, tu cabello es hermoso así.

\- Son tus ojos de amor que hacen que lo veas de esa forma.

La rubia sonrió y le besó el cuello, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al oído.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde. – Susurró y ella se detuvo.

\- Es verdad, pero esta interrupción me la vas a compensar en la noche.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El almuerzo transcurría con total normalidad y las dos parejas conversaban amenamente.

En más de una ocasión, Blaine y Kurt habían compartido miradas que terminaban en tímidas sonrisas.

\- Voy por el postre. – Anunció Santana, poniéndose de pie.

\- Te ayudo. – Dijo Brittany levantándose de la silla y la siguió a la cocina.

\- Allí están las cucharas pequeñas. – Señaló uno de los cajones.

\- Estás nerviosa, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Nada, Britt. Y no estoy nerviosa, sólo estresada, ha sido una semana complicada.

\- He estado pensando en el por qué estás así y tengo la solución perfecta para ayudarte.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

\- En la mesa les contaré. Es una sorpresa.

Todos degustaban de su postre cuando la rubia le dijo a sus amigos que era importante que se relajasen, lo cual sólo podrían hacer en un corto viaje que ella había organizado para los cuatro, y les platicó de sus planes secretos, dejándolos con la boca abierta y sin saber qué responder, y eso incluía a su esposo, quien no tenía idea de lo que ella había planificado.

Fue así como después de tanto hablar, terminaron aceptando las pequeñas vacaciones.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Luego de poner en orden diferentes asuntos en sus respectivos trabajos, los cuatro se dispusieron a empacar según las indicaciones de la rubia, debido a que seguían sin saber a dónde irían. A eso se sumaron un par de días de compras de suministros y todo estuvo listo.

El matrimonio Hummel-López así como Blaine, suponían que irían todos juntos en el mismo auto, sin embargo fueron sorprendidos con la noticia de que necesitarían ambos vehículos.

Y es así como Blaine esperaba por Kurt, porque a diferencia de que creían que irían en parejas, Brittany les había dicho por la noche que era mejor si se dividían en chicos y chicas, así tendrían suficientes temas sobre los cuales conversar ya que el camino era algo largo.

El ojimiel tamborileaba el volante con sus dedos cuando el castaño apareció finalmente llevando su bolso en la mano, el cual colocó en el asiento posterior del auto y luego ocupó el lugar del copiloto.

\- ¡Hola! – Dijo frotándose el rostro. – Disculpa si demoré un poco, honestamente no podía levantarme. Todavía tengo sueño.

\- ¿Qué tal? No te preocupes, entiendo. Son recién las seis y media. No sé por qué el apuro de Britt para salir tan temprano. Imagínate que me despertó a las cinco.

\- ¡Es una locura! – Negó con la cabeza a la vez que abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

\- Lo sé. Como le dije a ella, sólo tenía que vestirme porque las cosas las embarcamos en la noche. No había ninguna razón para madrugar.

\- No te vas a quedar dormido en la carretera, ¿cierto? – Preguntó con real preocupación.

\- No si mi somnoliento copiloto me mantiene con la suficiente lucidez como para llegar a nuestro destino. – Rió al ver la expresión del ojiazul. – Cálmate, Kurt. Sólo bromeo. Me acosté a las once, así que dormí lo suficiente.

\- Seis horas no es mucho.

\- Estoy bien, lo prometo. Es más, puedes descansar si quieres. Llegaremos sin ningún contratiempo.

\- Prefiero que conversemos.

\- Seguro. – Sonrió. – Ahora sí, nos vamos a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

\- ¿Y las chicas?

\- Britt me dijo que nos fuéramos adelantando porque olvidó comprar algo y la tienda abre a las siete.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no las esperamos mejor?

La latina apareció en ese momento con su bolso en la mano y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Buenos días, Santana!

\- ¡Blaine, buen día! ¿Todo listo?

\- Sí, estamos a punto de partir. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

\- No es necesario, tranquilo. Ya lo pongo en el auto.

\- Insisto. Luce pesado.

Después de unos minutos de haber guardado el equipaje de la chica y dejarla a ella en su casa ayudando a su esposa, el pelinegro ponía en marcha el motor, lo que hizo despertar a Kurt.

\- ¿Sabes exactamente a dónde vamos?

\- No, pero aquí están los folletos. – Le entregó los papeles al castaño, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar?

\- Britt dejó programado el GPS… Ya sé que suena a una locura, pero a veces puede tener las ideas más extrañas y sin embargo son de las mejores. De hecho es de las cosas que más amo de ella.

Ante esas palabras, Kurt perdió la sonrisa pero trató de disimular y se acomodó en el asiento repitiéndose una y otra vez _"Blaine está casado. Sólo puede ser tu amigo"_.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Tan lejos queda el lugar al que iremos? – Preguntó Santana, sosteniendo en la mano una taza con té.

\- Al que van ellos sí.

\- No entiendo.

\- Originalmente los cuatro íbamos a ir al mismo lugar, pero cuando mencionaste lo de que las chicas sobreviviríamos a la aventura mejor que ellos, fue cuando se me ocurrió lo de ir a diferentes sitios, así ambos grupos tendríamos la oportunidad de hacer distintas cosas y…

\- Britt. – Dijo con nerviosismo ante la idea de pasar unos días a solas con ella. – Era una broma. Use la palabra "sobrevivir" justamente porque estaba jugando.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho. Hace tiempo que no compartimos momentos juntas, y lo mismo sucede con los chicos.

\- Ah… Claro… Genial.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Te pusiste pálida.

\- No, creo que fue la impresión.

\- ¿Impresión?

\- No me hagas caso. Es que Kurt y yo siempre hacemos todo juntos y no nos hemos separado por tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Oh bueno! Blaine y yo también somos muy unidos, así que va a ser una sorpresa para ellos cuando se den cuenta que van a estar solos.

Y claro que voy a extrañarlo mucho, pero va a ser genial. Ahí es donde entra la idea de sobrevivir. Me parece que lo necesitamos. Estamos muy acostumbrados a estar con nuestras respectivas parejas todo el tiempo, y un cambio siempre es bueno, servirá para refrescar la relación.

Si la ojiazul supiera en el cambio en el que estaba pensando su amiga, más bien era un "intercambio", pero luego sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas que nada bien le hacían.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntó al verla tomar un pequeño bolso de color rojo.

\- Sí. Debemos pasar por la tienda primero.

\- Entonces, préstame el baño.

\- Seguro. Voy a guardar esto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de madera, se apoyó en esta y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. – Cálmate Santana, sólo respira. Es tu amiga y todo estará bien. No es la primera vez que vas a viajar con una amiga. – Dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

 _Sólo hay un pequeño detalle con eso_ , – gritó su subconsciente, – _nunca has estado enamorada de ninguna de tus amigas_.

Se dirigió hacia el lavamanos y se enjuagó el rostro varias veces. – Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Por lo menos sabes que sólo estarán las dos, no como Kurt que se enterará quien sabe cuántas horas después y… ¡Kurt y Blaine estarán solos también!

Se secó las manos y tomó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía que avisarle para que estuviese prevenido. Sabía que eso lo pondría tan nervioso como lo estaba ella, pero era mejor que se enterase de una vez.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los dos chicos conversaban sobre diferentes temas. Por momentos el castaño miraba disimuladamente a Blaine y su corazón se llenaba de una cálida sensación. Lucía tan hermoso, y los rayos del sol que reflejaban sobre su piel lo hacían parecer como un ángel que había bajado del cielo para hacerlo feliz con su presencia.

Luego de dos horas de viaje, se detuvieron en un pequeño local de comida al paso para desayunar.

Estaban sentados dentro del acogedor lugar esperando sus órdenes cuando Kurt recordó que su celular lo había dejado en el bolso, así que fue rápidamente a buscarlo al auto.

Al tomarlo del bolsillo delantero de la maleta de tela, notó que estaba apagado, así que lo encendió y al instante le entraron varias notificaciones que lo alarmaron. Tenía cinco llamadas de Santana. Vio que le había mandado varios mensajes también, así que rápidamente abrió el chat y empezó a leer, palideciendo ante cada línea.

 _~ Kurt, Britt y yo no vamos a ir con ustedes._

 _~ Ella me acaba de decir que aunque era la idea inicial, se le ocurrió que era mejor si nos separábamos en grupos. Me refiero a chicas y chicos._

 _~ Blaine y tú van a estar solos durante todo el viaje._

 _~ Estoy temblando. No tengo idea de cómo podré resistir este tiempo a solas con Britt._

 _~ Ah… Blaine tampoco sabe de la loca ocurrencia que tuvo ella._

 _~ Quería hablar contigo para tratar de idear algo, pero tienes el cochino teléfono apagado. En momentos como estos es cuando me dan ganas de lanzarte el zapato a la cabeza._

 _~ Britt me está cuestionando acerca de a quién le envió tantos mensajes. Espero que lo estés pasando mejor que yo, porque los nervios me están comiendo viva._

El ojiazul sentía que no podía respirar correctamente. ¡No era posible! ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡Sería una tortura completa! De por sí, el viaje hasta ese punto no había sido fácil porque en varias ocasiones tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a los brazos de Blaine y empezar a besarlo. ¿Cómo iba a pasar cinco días en su compañía sin nadie más alrededor?


	15. Cap 15: Sorpresas Parte 2

_*** veronicaandrearucci** _ Jajajaja sí, Britt tiene cada ocurrencia.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Hoy sabrás lo que va a suceder ;)

 _ *** Benjamin Jack Castillo Reyes**_ En algún momento.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ La respuesta a tu incógnita se irá despejando a partir de éste capítulo =)

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9** _ Jajaja, aquí tienes ya el nuevo capítulo, y es bastante extenso para tu deleite.

Me alegra que esta historia también te haya atrapado.

Compréndelo, el chico siempre fue hétero y de pronto llega Kurt y su mundo se pone al revés.

Hoy obtendrás la respuesta a esas interrogantes. Besos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Están destinados, sólo deben abrir sus corazones, pero no es fácil por todo lo que implica.

Jajajajaja, es que Brittany tiene muchas ocurrencias.

Hoy sabrás lo que va a suceder.

 _ *** haydeeeliana** _ Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia =) No es fácil para Blaine aceptar lo que le pasa.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ De nada =) Así será, y las van a disfrutar mucho.

 _ *** KmiiloBastidas**_ ¡Exacto! Es todo un mundo de posibilidades.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Todos intentarán divertirse en sus pequeñas vacaciones.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Ahí hay amor flotando en el aire. Jajajaja poco a poco, pero va surgiendo.

 _ *** AlejandraZJofre**_ Ellos van a su ritmo. La historia es Klaine principalmente pero iré incluyendo más Brittana en cada capítulo ;)

 _ *** Chobits3**_ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 _ *** SoloGlee77**_ De nada. Gracias a ti por leerme =)

 _ *** RoxiPM**_ ¡Así es! Son cinco días que pueden ser trascendentales.

 _ *** sole_molina**_ He demorado un poco, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** thenikkilyn**_ Estoy escribiendo más escenas con ellas a partir de éste capítulo ;)

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ ¡Así es! Kurt debe sincerarse, por él por sobre todas las cosas.

Poco a poco las parejas van acercándose más.

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ ¡Holaaaa! ¡Es un deleite volver a leerte!

También te amo, y te extraño cuando estás ausente. De nada, ese era un capítulo muy especial y debía ser para una persona igual de especial.

Las cosas se van dando, los sentimientos van surgiendo. Tal vez no avanzan rápido, pero sí a paso firme.

Eso es definitivo, ambos deben escuchar sus corazones y sincerarse con ellos y con el mundo, aunque todo es paso a paso.

De nada. Santana es un pilar fuerte en la vida de Kurt y viceversa. Como comentas, ellos tienen un lazo muy fuerte y hay un amor grande de por medio, por eso siempre estarán al pie, procurando lo mejor para el otro.

Entiendo, y espero poder tenerte más seguido por aquí.

Me encatan esos abrazos. Otro igual de apretado y calentito para ti.

 _ *** KlaineAlwaysTogether**_ Aquí está la actualización. Me gustaría poder hacerlo más seguido, pero a veces las cosas se complican.

 _ *** briss200215**_ Por ahora, Blaine y Brittany son pareja, así como Kurt y Santana.

 _ *** Xlaudik** _ A veces la falta de tiempo me impide actualizar más rápido.

Gracias a ti por la paciencia. Puede que a veces tarde, pero siempre escribiré. Nunca abandono mis historias.

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ Eso es correcto.

 _ *** crisscolferforever** _ Gracias por leerme =)

* * *

 ** _Con algo de retraso, pero aquí estoy con esta nueva actualización. Diecisiete páginas de esta historia que espero disfruten de principio a fin._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"** **Sorpresas"**

 **~ Parte 2 ~**

* * *

.

Luego de salir del restaurante, Kurt estaba bastante nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo, sin embargo, no había tenido el éxito que esperaba porque Blaine había notado que algo le sucedía.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. Has estado muy callado desde que hicimos la parada para comer.

\- Lo siento, Blaine, no me di cuenta, – detestaba mentir pero no sabía qué más decir en ese momento y había decidido improvisar, – estaba pensando en que no hemos sabido nada de las chicas y ya deberían haberse comunicado.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, tienes razón en eso. También lo había notado. En el próximo páramo me detendré para llamar a Britt.

\- Eso está bien.

\- Tal vez deberías llamar a Santana para preguntarle por dónde vienen. Ya que nos quedamos comiendo, es probable que nos estén alcanzando.

Kurt decidió continuar con su pequeño engaño ya que necesitaba que fuese el ojimiel quien descubriese lo que estaba sucediendo cuando hablase con su pareja, y tal vez así le pondría fin a toda esa locura.

Tomó su teléfono y lo puso en silencio, desactivando la función de vibración. – No tengo señal. Esto es terrible, si nos quedáramos botados en este momento, no tendríamos cómo comunicarnos con nadie para pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Qué mal! – Expresó Blaine realizando un gesto de disconformidad. – No tiene sentido entonces que me detenga para llamar a Britt.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Al contrario! – Chilló nervioso. – Puede que allí si haya señal, hay que probar.

\- Bueno, bueno. Pero, ¿puedes calmarte un poco? Estoy seguro que ellas están bien.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Al llegar al páramo los dos descendieron del auto para tratar de encontrar la señal que supuestamente no había, y Blaine sonrió triunfante. – ¡Está al máximo! – Exclamó y marcó de inmediato el número de su esposa.

Por su parte, luego de alejarse lo suficiente, el castaño hizo lo mismo, sabiendo que si Brittany iba a estar ocupada hablando con el pelinegro, esa era su oportunidad para obtener información de Santana.

 _\- ¡Kurt! No sabes lo angustiada que estaba al no saber de ti. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?_

 _\- Estoy tenso._

 _\- Yo igual._

 _\- ¿Sabes hacia dónde se dirigen?_

 _\- Britt mencionó algo de unas cabañas y un spa. A ustedes los manda a unas cabañas también, pero cerca de un lago._

 _\- Espero que Blaine pueda convencerla de que nos reunamos todos y…_

 _\- Yo no._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Lo estuve pensando, y sí, estoy más que nerviosa, pero tal vez sea algo bueno este viaje. Quiero sondear el terreno._

 _\- ¿Estás loca? Sabes muy bien que Britt y Blaine se aman, no hay ningún terreno que sondear ahí._

 _\- Hasta que no lo intente, nunca lo sabré. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Aunque en el caso de ustedes creo que tienes una parte del camino ganado, porque Blaine es muy receptivo a tus coqueteos._

 _\- Yo no coqueteo con él._

 _\- ¡Claro que lo haces!_

 _\- ¡No es verdad!_

 _\- ¿Pretendes engañar a Santana López? ¡Por favor! Puedes fingir ante todos, incluso mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero a mí no._

 _\- Santana no…_

 _\- Kurt, sé que es una situación complicada, pero al final de cuentas, la vida es corta, y en lugar de preguntar ¿por qué?, a veces es mejor decir por qué no._

 _Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, va a pasar. Pero la vida pide algo de esfuerzo a cambio. No podemos sólo sentarnos con los brazos cruzados a esperar que un día se enamoren de nosotros._

 _\- No puedo, Santana. No voy a destruir un hogar. Si ellos estuviesen mal y su matrimonio no funcionase, entonces sería distinto, pero no está en mí llegar y separar a dos personas que se aman._

 _\- No se trata de separarlos ni ninguna de esas cosas, es sólo saber qué camino pisamos. Si tengo una oportunidad con Britt, aunque sea del porte de la cabeza de un alfiler, no la voy a desaprovechar_.

El castaño suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Lo que decía la chica era cierto, pero las cosas no eran así de simples, había mucho en juego, y no quería dar un paso en falso.

Escuchó pisadas en su dirección y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

\- _Tengo que colgar, Blaine viene hacia acá._

 _\- Si, está bien. Britt luce algo contrariada. Después hablamos. Cuídate, y piensa en lo que te dije._

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con Santana?

\- Sí. Te manda saludos.

\- Gracias. – Hizo un gesto que denotaba su molestia. – ¿Te contó hacia donde se dirigen?

\- Hacia unas cabañas con spa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo Britt?

\- Resulta que no viajamos juntos. Ella organizó todo de tal forma que vamos a estar sólo nosotros dos en una parte, y ellas en otra.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que la idea era pasar juntos?

\- Al parecer creyó que sería más divertido de esta forma, así ellas harán cosas de chicas y nosotros podremos hacer lo que queramos también.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que era una locura. Además del hecho que me mintió, y sabe que detesto el engaño.

Kurt tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formó en su garganta y miró hacia un costado sintiéndose mal porque él también lo estaba engañando al pretender que no sabía sobre el loco plan de la rubia.

\- ¿Vamos a casa?

\- No. Ya estamos a más de la mitad del camino, regresar sería absurdo. Además, el objetivo era ayudarlos a ti y a Santana a relajarse ya que han estado muy estresados por el trabajo. Ella está en manos de Britt, y yo me encargaré de ti.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Ah… No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Porque pareces incómodo. No hay problema, Kurt, si lo que deseas es volver, entonces podemos…

Las palabras de Santana se repitieron en su mente y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

 _"Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, va a pasar. Pero la vida pide algo de esfuerzo a cambio. No podemos sólo sentarnos con los brazos cruzados a esperar que un día se enamoren de nosotros"._

\- No. No es necesario que regresemos. Vamos a continuar con el recorrido y pasar unos días muy agradables.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No lo hagas por compromiso.

 _"No se trata de separarlos ni ninguna de esas cosas, es sólo saber qué camino pisamos. Si tengo una oportunidad con Britt, aunque sea del porte de la cabeza de un alfiler, no la voy a desaprovechar"._

Ella tenía razón, y si él tenía una oportunidad con Blaine, tampoco la perdería.

\- Estoy seguro.

\- Bien, – sonrió de esa forma que ponía el mundo del castaño a temblar, – debemos subir al auto entonces para continuar el camino.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¡Esto es increíble, Britt! – Exclamó Santana sorprendida al ver las modernas cabañas de madera de dos pisos que estaban construidas entre grandes y frondosos árboles, dándole un efecto de ser un lugar mágico.

\- No será tan lujoso como a los sitios que seguramente estás acostumbrada a ir, pero es muy bueno.

Largas escaleras que llegaban más arriba de las cabañas conectando con un puente y varios puntos de descanso recorrían todo el terreno, y eran impresionantes. Estaba segura que la vista desde ahí sería maravillosa. A donde sea que voltease la latina, había algo hermoso que parecía salido de un cuento.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nunca había visto algo tan magnífico! ¡Es como un paraíso escondido!

\- Me alegra tanto que te guste. No estaba segura de…

\- Más que gustarme… ¡Me encanta!

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Sonrió satisfecha. – Ahora vamos a dejar las cosas rápido para comenzar con la diversión.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Hay una sesión de masajes programada en diez minutos. Se suponía que tendríamos más tiempo después de llegar, pero no contaba con la llamada de Blaine.

\- Claro, comprendo. Y un masaje será más que perfecto. – Las dos chicas descendieron del vehículo y se dispusieron a bajar su equipaje.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó Kurt cuando le dijiste?

\- Se sorprendió.

\- ¿Se enojó?

\- No, para nada. Obviamente no era lo que esperaba, pero estoy segura que va a disfrutar de su tiempo con Blaine.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Sé que será así. Él se hará cargo de hacerlo sentir bien y que se divierta… ¿Sabes? Somos muy afortunadas al estar casadas con los dos hombres más maravillosos de este planeta.

\- Sí. Son únicos.

\- Lo son. – Sonrió y tomó la llave que le habían entregado en la recepción. La morena esperaba que su amiga le entregase la suya, pero eso nunca sucedió.

\- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

\- Santana, no sería lo mismo si estuviésemos en cuartos separados.

\- ¡Oh!

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine, si quieres puedo conducir por un rato. No sabemos cuánto tiempo falta para llegar.

\- Creo que Brittany nos mandó al fin del mundo. – Gruñó.

\- Por lo mismo, deberíamos intercambiar lugares para que puedas descansar un poco.

\- No, estoy bien.

\- Luces molesto.

\- No me gusta ir a ciegas a un sitio al que no tengo ni remota idea de dónde queda. Salimos de casa antes de las siete de la mañana y pasa del medio día ya.

\- Razón más que suficiente para que hagamos el cambio.

\- Te dije que no.

\- Pero necesitas…

\- TE DIJE QUE NO, MALDICIÓN.

\- Bien, pero no tienes por qué gritarme. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sesgó el cuerpo hacia un lado, clavando la mirada en el vidrio de la ventana.

\- Lo lamento, Kurt. No fue mi intención. Estoy algo ofuscado, pero es porque como dije antes, no me gusta ir a ciegas. No tengo idea de cuánto falte todavía, y ya casi no tenemos combustible.

Ignoro si habrá alguna gasolinera cerca, y no me gustaría que nos quedásemos botados en medio de la nada.

\- Entiendo. – Respondió secamente.

\- Kurt, no te pongas así. Ya te dije que lo lamento.

\- Sí, está bien.

\- Vamos… – Llevó su mano hacia el de ojos azules y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja antes de arrastrar sus dedos por el rostro de éste, delineándole el perfil.

\- No hagas eso. – Dijo con voz nerviosa mientras se estremecía con el toque. – Debes mantener tu atención en el camino y tus manos sobre el volante.

Blaine desvió la mirada por dos segundos y vio como sus dedos se encontraban a milímetros de los labios del castaño, retiró la mano a toda prisa soltando un pequeño quejido.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio después de eso, y sólo unos minutos más tarde la voz del GPS anunciaba que faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a su destino.

Subieron una pequeña loma y los dos se quedaron sin aliento ante el maravilloso paisaje que tenían frente a sus ojos. El lugar parecía sacado del más perfecto cuadro del mejor de los artistas.

Pinos se alzaban portentosos a lo largo de todo el sitio, dándole un aspecto místico. Un lago era claramente apreciado de fondo, el cual reflejaba el azul cálido y majestuoso del cielo. El sol brillaba en lo alto como dándoles la bienvenida, y ambos sonrieron.

\- Valió la pena. – Susurró el ojimiel.

El corazón de Kurt saltó en su pecho como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que no paraba de revolotear cuando observó el rostro iluminado del moreno, y esa enorme sonrisa en la que podía perderse para siempre.

Una vez que llegaron y confirmaron su reservación, fueron a su cabaña a dejar sus bolsos y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

\- ¿Estoy soñando? – Inquirió el de piel nívea. – ¿Este lugar es real? – Frente a él se alzaba portentosa una gran casa que combinaba armoniosamente lo clásico y lo moderno en su arquitectura mientras estaba rodeada por mucha naturaleza. Fácilmente podría quedarse a vivir en ese lugar.

\- Lo es. Y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo. Ingresaron al lugar en el que cada uno tenía su propia habitación y más espacio del que pudiesen necesitar. Tenía que reconocer que su mujer se había esmerado encontrando ese sitio.

Luego de haber realizado un recorrido por la cabaña y sus alrededores, caminaron en dirección de la espléndida albufera. Repentinamente Blaine corrió tan rápido que Kurt lo perdió de vista por unos minutos.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, sintió que no podía respirar. El pelinegro estaba casi desnudo frente al lago. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse así? ¿Es que no sabía el efecto que causaba en él?

Trataba de desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos rebeldes lo desafiaban y escapaban de su control para posarse sobre la anatomía del de rizos, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, lo cual no ayudaba en lo absoluto, y ya sentía un gran calor recorrerlo.

\- Date prisa, vamos a nadar. El agua luce perfecta para un buen chapuzón.

\- No, así está bien. Báñate si quieres, yo prefiero tomar un poco de sol.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas broncearte. – Sonrió traviesamente. – Pero en este momento es imprescindible entrar al lago.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamó fingiendo sentirse ofendido. – El tono de mi piel es perfecto tal como es.

La verdad era que Kurt sí tenías ganas de entrar al lago, el calor aunque soportable, empezaba a volverlo loco, o quizá era otra cosa lo que lo tenía ardiendo por dentro.

Blaine sólo usaba un short ajustado muy pequeño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, luciendo su cuerpo bien trabajado y cada músculo perfectamente definido mientras su piel aceitunada brillaba bajo una ligera capa de sudor.

Lo observó inevitablemente de pies a cabeza, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ¡Este hombre sí que es hermoso! Debería ser un delito tanta belleza en una sola persona, pensó.

Estaba tan absorto en todo lo que pasaba por su mente que no se percató que el pelinegro había avanzado hacia él, y no fue hasta que sintió que era elevado del suelo cuando reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No, Blaine! ¡Detente!

Las palabras fueron inútiles porque en cuestión de segundos estaba siendo sumergido en el agua fresca y cristalina.

\- Así está mejor. – Dijo el veterinario con una risita.

El castaño salió a la superficie, poniéndose de pie mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera.

El moreno lo observó pasmado. Kurt llevaba una camiseta celeste sin mangas, ahora totalmente pegada a su cuerpo mojado y bien ejercitado. Gotas de agua cubriendo su hermoso rostro y deslizándose hacia su cuello.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que no eran correctos y que cada vez se volvían más recurrentes. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? No era posible que viese a otro hombre atractivo. Y no, no era de criterio corto o mente cerrada, incapaz de apreciar cuando alguien de su mismo género lucía bien, pero una cosa era eso y otra lo que Hummel le hacía sentir.

\- Creo que mejor salimos, deberíamos…

\- ¡Ah no, Anderson! De esta no te vas a librar tan fácilmente. – Se lanzó sobre él y lo hundió en el lago.

En cuestión de segundos los dos estaban jugando como niños, tratando de ignorar pensamientos que no debían tener cabida.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. – Dijo Santana con una sonrisa enorme. – Y pensar que todo comenzó con un masaje. Todo hasta ahora ha sido simplemente maravilloso.

\- Me alegra que te estés relajando y lo disfrutes. Si quieres podemos ir a la piscina o a las aguas termales, aunque también hay…

\- ¿Hay aguas termales aquí? Definitivamente debemos ir ahí, Britt.

\- Bien. – Sonrió emocionada, y el corazón de la latina se aceleró. – La última en llegar es un huevo podrido. – Exclamó a viva voz y comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

\- No me vas a decir que nunca has jugado a esto. Con mis hermanos siempre competíamos para ver quién llegaba primero, y ese era el grito de batalla.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. – Vio a la rubia acelerar el paso nuevamente.

\- Ahora que ya sabes, no te voy a esperar. No seré un huevo.

Santana empezó a reír con las ocurrencias de su amiga. A veces parecía una niña, pero justamente esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Suspiró y empezó a correr para darle alcance, no tardando en hacerlo. Ella solía salir a ejercitarse con Kurt, y él era un corredor veloz, por lo que se había propuesto subir su nivel hasta alcanzarlo, ya que tenía una naturaleza muy competitiva, y lo había logrado.

Britt corría rápido, pero no tanto como ella. Cuando la rebasó, decidió regresar y la tomó del brazo, enganchándolo con el propio, instándola a terminar el recorrido juntas. Se sentía tan bien aquella suave piel contra la suya, y tuvo que luchar para concentrarse y no terminar estrellándose contra un árbol.

\- Es un empate. – Dijo la de ojos azules respirando con algo de dificultad cuando llegaron a la meta. – Vamos por las toallas.

La morena observaba con fascinación el lugar formado por las aguas termales cuando escuchó a su amiga hablando a unos pocos metros, pero no entendía lo que decía por el ruido presente.

Levantó la mirada y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida se encontraba a una distancia relativa. Tenía la piel blanca pero bronceada ligeramente por el sol, un cuerpo al que ella consideraba perfecto, y una larga y dorada cabellera que ondeaba con el viento. Sólo un diminuto bikini cubría a penas lo necesario, haciéndola querer ser aquellas dos piezas de tela para abrazarse a aquella anatomía.

Sin decir nada retiró la toalla de su cuerpo e ingresó a la laguna a toda prisa. No quería poner en evidencia lo mal que Britt la ponía.

Cuando la vio sumergirse, soltó el aire retenido y trató de relajarse. – ¡Estás tan deliciosa! – Soltó casi en un grito.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la de ojos claros con un gesto raro.

Santana se golpeó mentalmente por tal descuido. – Que el agua está realmente deliciosa. – Esperaba que con el ruido la rubia no hubiese entendido lo primero que dijo y que la explicación le fuese suficiente.

\- ¡Oh si! Podría estar aquí para siempre. – Respondió sonriendo. – Pero no te quedes allá, ven aquí conmigo, hay mucho más espacio de este lado.

\- Tranquila, así estoy bien. – Le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Pocos segundos después, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. El espacio era reducido y sus cuerpos estaban rozando, lo que la hizo voltear la cabeza rápidamente mientras abría sus ojos ampliamente.

\- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

\- Claro. – Dijo con voz nerviosa, y por unos segundos no pudo apartar la mirada de la chica.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Era un día precioso y los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban con suavidad a las dos amigas que estaban acostadas disfrutando de la maravillosa brisa y las bondades del astro rey.

Santana sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, habían transcurrido dos días ya desde que llegaron al lugar, por lo que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Britt…

\- Dime. – Respondió con los ojos cerrados y voz suave.

\- ¿Alguna vez has deseado que tu vida fuese diferente?

\- ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?

\- En todos. Las cosas que has hecho, las decisiones que has tomado, los secretos que has callado… En fin, la vida que has tenido.

Suspirando, la ojiazul giró sobre su costado, elevándose sobre su codo y apoyando la cabeza en la mano. – Hay ciertas cosas que definitivamente me hubiese gustado hacer de forma diferente, pero tanto como cambiar mi vida, no. Soy feliz, trabajo en lo que quiero, vivo en un lugar de ensueño, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso. La vida ha sido muy buena, de hecho.

\- Bien por ti. Me da gusto realmente. Eres una persona grandiosa y mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo.

\- Gracias, pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no eres feliz?

\- Lo soy, mucho. Y al igual que tú, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé. Bueno, casi todo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué es eso que te falta?

La morena quería decirle que ella era lo que le faltaba para que su vida fuese perfecta, era lo que necesitaba y lo que más anhelaba, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas.

Kurt tenía razón, no iba a ser nada fácil. Una cosa eran las intenciones y otra llevarlas a la práctica.

\- ¿Qué dirías si tengo un gran secreto que podría cambiarlo todo?

\- Creo que depende de qué clase de secreto sea y qué es lo que cambiaría.

\- Tal vez no debí mencionarlo. No quisiera que fueses a asustarte o alejarte de mí.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Debe ser algo muy serio! Aunque te dejo algo en claro, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres una de mis amigas más cercanas, así que sin importar qué, cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente.

\- Britt, – respiró profundamente para armarse de valor, era ahora o nunca, y sin pensarlo más, sólo lo dijo, – soy gay.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No debería sorprenderte tanto. Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando estábamos en la escuela.

\- Pe-pero…

\- La verdad es que soy lesbiana, siempre lo he sido y ya no puedo seguir callándolo. No quiero ocultarlo más, no de ti por lo menos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kurt?

\- No quiero hablar de él en este momento sino de nosotras.

\- ¿Nosotras?

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El tercer día desde su llegada se había hecho presente, y con este, una repentina tormenta que sorprendió a los dos amigos al finalizar la tarde mientras paseaban, por lo que decidieron regresar a sus cabañas para darse un baño caliente y cambiarse las prendas que estaban empapadas.

Blaine estaba secando sus rizos cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó y se acercó para abrir al escuchar la voz de Kurt bastante mortificada.

Parecía que el universo se había confabulado… El lugar era tan cómodo y confortable, el castaño no podía quejarse, pero su cama estaba bajo una gotera y completamente mojada, por lo que esa noche compartiría lecho con el hombre más bajo, y de sólo pensarlo, la piel se le erizaba.

\- Pensándolo mejor, puedo dormir en el sofá. – Dijo con una voz casi irreconocible.

El de ojos como la miel estaba sonrojado completamente observando la pieza de plaza y media que se encontraba a un costado. No era mucho espacio para dos personas, pero si se acomodaban en los extremos podrían acostarse sin toparse.

\- No, de ninguna manera, si lo haces amanecerás adolorido. – Respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo. – No hay ningún problema en que duermas conmigo… Eh… Me refiero a que durmamos juntos… Ah… En la misma cama.

Al notar el nerviosismo de éste no pudo evitar sentir una oleada cálida contra su pecho. Blaine sentía algo por él más allá de la amistad, debía ser así, porque no había otra razón para que se pusiese en ese estado. – Si no estás cómodo compartiendo cama, está bien. Comprendo que no es muy amplia y tal vez… A lo que me refiero es que yo igual estoy acostumbrado a mi cama gigante y… El caso es que no quiero molestar.

\- No molestas. Esta situación es absurda, somos dos adultos y además grandes amigos, perfectamente podemos compartir una cama. No hay ningún problema con eso.

Los dos se acomodaron en el suave colchón cubierto con una sábana fresca de un material que se sentía perfecto contra la piel, y con olor a pino, y por más que lo evitaron, el roce entre sus brazos o piernas por fracciones de segundos sucedió en más de una ocasión. Ninguno decía nada y el silencio empezó a volverse algo incómodo.

Blaine se puso de lado finalmente y observó al castaño, tenía un perfil hermoso y sentía el impulso de tocarlo, pero era algo que no iba a permitir que sucediese. – Mañana hay que ir a reclamar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Kurt sin comprender a lo que se refería pero agradeciendo porque su amigo hubiese hablado ya que a él no se le ocurría nada sensato.

\- La gotera. Un lugar como este no debería tener goteras. Eso habla mal de los dueños y le crea una pésima reputación.

\- Es cierto. Le da una mala imagen.

La charla continuó sobre asuntos de menor importancia hasta que sin darse cuenta en lo que decía, el ojiazul mencionó a un amigo que no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse declarado homosexual.

\- ¿Y tú cuándo lo vas a hacer?

Aquella pregunta que formuló el pelinegro lo dejó estupefacto, y ni siquiera tenía una respuesta.

\- Sabes que no puedo.

\- No quieres, que es distinto.

\- Blaine, las cosas no son así de fáciles o sencillas.

\- Entiendo eso, pero la realidad es que sólo de ti depende.

\- Entonces no estoy listo, y no sé si algún día lo estaré. – Respondió con incomodidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el de rizos, quien lo tomó de la mano.

\- Si algún día decides hacerlo, voy a apoyarte.

El de piel clara respiró con pesadez y giró para quedar de frente a Blaine. – Si eso sucede, te lo agradeceré eternamente. Aunque lo dudo, son demasiados años pretendiendo ser… Mis amistades, el medio en el que me desenvuelvo… ¡Todo es demasiado complicado!

\- Las personas que te quieren y te valoran en realidad, no dejarán de estar a tu lado. Yo siempre estaré junto a ti.

Los dos se miraron fijamente en completo silencio. Kurt contemplaba los ojos de Blaine, eran tan cálidos y dorados como el mismo sol.

Por su lado, el pelinegro tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Tenía frente a él los ojos más dulces y hermosos que había visto en su vida, y quedó atrapado en ellos.

En ese instante fue como si pudieran ver a través del alma del otro, les fue posible observar más cosas de las que hubiesen imaginado, y ambos sintieron la conexión.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál de los dos fue el primero en acercarse, sus miradas se fundieron y sus labios se juntaron en perfecta sincronía.

Horas después Kurt dormía plácidamente, hasta parecía tener una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, pero Blaine no había podido conciliar el sueño luego de lo sucedido.

Su cabeza era un lío completo. Realmente quería a su esposa, y es por eso que no entendía lo que le pasaba con aquel hombre de piel como la nieve y ojos del color del cielo que yacía a su lado.

Alguna vez al entrar a la adolescencia había cuestionado su sexualidad, pero con el tiempo todo tomó su curso y parecía estar bien… Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se estremeció el día que conoció a su nuevo vecino, algo cambió desde ese instante, y le producía un gran temor porque era una combinación entre lo prohibido e inapropiado pero que al mismo tiempo parecía desear cada vez más. Una perfecta sensación que no podía explicar y que sólo provocaba ese hermoso hombre de nombre Kurt Hummel.

* * *

.

.

 _ *** Las imágenes que acompañan este capítulo las pueden ver en Wattpad o en el grupo en Facebook: KlainerButt3rfly ;)**_


	16. Cap 16: Sentimientos Ocultos

_*** Samantha Carmona**_ Sí, el lugar es hermoso.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Yo también quiero. Es precioso.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Ahí van todos, dando pasos pequeños y avanzando.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara tanto!

Sí, los lugares son hermosos =) Aww, ese beso fue esperado. Y aquí está ya la actualización ;)

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Blaine siente muchas cosas, pero le cuesta admitirlas.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Todos van avanzando a su propio ritmo, y habrán sorpresas muy pronto.

Sii, beso Klaine *-* ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¡Beso! ¡Beso! Jeje. Sí, Blaine empieza a ceder, aunque está muy asustado.

¡Gracias!

 ** _*_** _ **MauroMoyaKlaine9** _ Jajajajaja, todas/os felices por el beso y tú ya los quieres llevar a más.

Un beso con otro hombre es mucho para Blaine. Y Kurt tiene también sus dudas.

Jajajaja Santana es más liberal, aunque de vez en cuando le entran las dudas, pero esta vez ha decidido jugarse el todo por el todo.

Tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para saber lo que sucederá con Brittany.

Pero todo va surgiendo poco a poco. Cada quien va a su ritmo ;)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Jajajajaja tú eres del equipo de Mauro xD

 _ *** Ailinpetracini16**_ Aquí estoy ya con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!

 _ ***** **LetyBL**_ No había podido escribir por diferentes razones, pero ya estoy aquí con la actualización ;)

 ** _* IrashCarmona_** Sí, el amor Klaine es hermoso *-* Aquí lo que esperabas.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Sí, debe dejar que sus emociones lo dominen :P

 ** _* Jeny_** Esperemos que pase pronto.

 ** _* brendagleek22_** No había podido actualizar por diferentes motivos, pero aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"** **Sentimientos Ocultos"**

* * *

Kurt despertó con una cálida sensación en su pecho, abrió los ojos y una gran felicidad se apoderó de él, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa al llegar a su mente lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Blaine y él se habían besado, y había sido perfecto.

Él no le había robado el beso como la primera vez, y el pelinegro no lo había rechazado, al contrario, correspondió la acción de inmediato, y sabía que había disfrutado tanto como él por lo largo del ósculo así como por el gemido que había dejado escapar.

Tocó sus labios con sus dedos y suspiró. Había sido tal como siempre lo soñó. No, incluso mucho mejor. La boca de Blaine sabía a gloria.

Se giró y vio el otro lado de la cama vacía. Extendió su mano y sintió que estaba tibio, así que el ojimiel no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse levantado. Respiró profundamente y se sentó, preparándose para lo que vendría. No podía asumir que a partir de ese momento todo se daría entre ellos, pero sabía que habían dado un paso importante.

Para muchas personas que conocía, un beso no significaba nada, y lo veían incluso como algo insignificante, pero para él era un acontecimiento grande. No todos los días un hombre que es hétero se besa con otro hombre, y lo disfruta. Pero sobre todo, se trataba de Blaine, dulce y hermoso Blaine, quien tenía los labios más deliciosos que había probado en toda su vida.

Luego de estirarse y darse ánimos mentalmente, se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, antes de salir y dirigirse al baño para lavarse y arreglarse un poco.

Recorrió toda la casa y no encontró al pelinegro por ninguna parte, pero había café recién hecho, lo que significaba que debía haber salido hace pocos minutos. Se sirvió una taza y caminó por la gran sala, contemplando el panorama a través de los grandes ventanales. De pronto vio algo que llamó su atención, y se acercó para asegurarse lo que era.

Avanzó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió lentamente. Sentado en uno de los escalones estaba Blaine, sosteniendo una taza con café con ambas manos, como si fuese su ancla a tierra, y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- Buen día. – Dijo suavemente y se acomodó a su lado.

\- Hola. – Respondió sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El de rizos negó con la cabeza, y él sintió que algo se hundía en su interior. Eso no era lo que esperaba que sucediera. El veterinario lucía miserable, como si algo terrible hubiese pasado. Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta, y toda la alegría que había estado sintiendo, se desvaneció. – Blaine…

\- No digas nada.

Kurt bebió todo el contenido de su taza y la dejó a un costado, luego tomó por la barbilla a su amigo para hacer que lo mirase, pero éste se negó, así que le acarició el rostro suavemente.

\- Blaine…

\- No me toques. – Gruñó.

\- Bien. – Retiró la mano. – Pero debemos hablar al respecto.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar.

\- Sé que esto puede ser algo complicado, pero es importante que hablemos de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.

\- Somos amigos. Eso es todo.

El de ojos claros respiró profundamente. – Si sólo somos amigos, ¿qué hay con todos los coqueteos, las miradas significativas, las sonrisas cómplices?

\- Estás mal, Kurt. No hay nada de eso, son sólo ideas tuyas. Sabes muy bien que estoy felizmente casado con Brittany.

\- ¡Oh sí! Estás tan enamorado de tu esposa que por eso aceptas sin problemas los comentarios atrevidos que te hago. ¿Y es por eso también que te me quedas mirando cuando crees que nadie se da cuenta? ¿Debido a tu feliz matrimonio fue que nos besamos anoche?

Deja de fingir que nada sucede, Blaine. Tienes sentimientos hacia mí, y estoy seguro que no son de amistad precisamente.

\- ¡Estás completamente equivocado!

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Le quitó la taza de la mano y la colocó a un costado. – ¿No provoco nada en ti? – Fue eliminando el espacio entre los dos. – ¿Tu corazón no se acelera si me acerco? – Inclinó su cabeza hasta quedar sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros.

\- Deja… de… confundirme.

\- Yo no te confundo. – Su aliento rozó los labios del ojimiel. – Sientes algo por mí, pero tratas de negarlo, que es diferente.

\- No es verdad.

\- ¿Y por qué estás nervioso?

\- No lo estoy.

\- ¿Por qué te estremeces entonces? ¿Acaso tiemblas cuando otros amigos se te acercan?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no estoy temblando ahora!

\- Lo haces.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Dijo con voz fría. – ¿Sabes? He conocido varias personas como tú y…

\- ¿Personas como yo? – Se movió hacia atrás y regresó a su sitio, frunciendo el ceño.

Tal vez no era un insulto, pero aquella expresión al venir de Blaine, para él fue como recibir una puñalada en el estómago. De pronto muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, y tuvo que respirar profundamente.

\- Sí, como tú…

\- ¿Quieres decir raro, mariposón, enfermo, abominación, marica, engendro de la naturaleza, enfermo, pecador, desviado? Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, ya me la dijeron cuando era un adolescente, así que puedes pronunciarla. Creo que no hay nada que no haya escuchado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – La sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro era total y genuina. – ¿Por qué diría esas cosas tan horribles?

\- Es lo que mucha gente piensa.

\- Yo no.

\- ¿Y a qué te referías cuando mencionaste lo de personas como yo?

\- A homosexuales. Es lo que iba a decir cuando me interrumpiste. ¿En verdad alguien te dijo todo eso?

\- Te conté en una ocasión todo el acoso que sufrí durante mi adolescencia cuando se enteraron que era gay.

\- Sí, pero… Nadie tiene derecho a ofender de esa forma a ninguna persona.

\- Hazles entender eso a los ignorantes que hicieron de mi vida una completa pesadilla.

\- Lamento tanto que…

\- No estamos hablando de mi pasado aquí. Es un tema que prefiero no tocar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, y en esta ocasión era un mutismo bastante incómodo.

\- Kurt, – dijo en voz suave luego de varios minutos, – comprendo tus razones, pero deberías aceptar quien eres, eso te permitiría tener una vida feliz. Sé que no será fácil, pero puedes lograrlo.

Tengo unos amigos, John y Travis, ellos son pareja desde hace varios años, y aunque han tenido que enfrentar unas cuantas cosas, han sido lo suficientemente valientes como para seguir adelante sin esconderse, y tienen vidas plenas y llenas de dicha.

\- Ahora soy un cobarde. – Gruñó.

\- No he dicho eso. Lo que estoy tratando de…

\- Déjalo así. Ya no quiero escuchar una sola palabra al respecto.

\- Si tan sólo aceptaras que…

\- Bien, Blaine, yo aceptaré que soy gay si tú aceptas que sientes por mí lo mismo que siento por ti.

\- ¡No hay manera de que eso suceda!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no es verdad!

\- Blaine… – Lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Nunca creí que eras la clase de persona que destruye matrimonios! ¿Por qué quieres interferir en mi relación con Britt?

El castaño lo soltó y miró hacia otro lado. Esas palabras habían sido como una bofetada. Se levantó sin decir más nada e ingresó a la cabaña.

El de rizos soltó el aire contenido y bajó la cabeza. Cerrando los ojos, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos antes de soltar un grito desde lo más profundo de su ser.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt caminaba arrastrando su maleta por el largo sendero que lo llevaría hacia la recepción, con la esperanza de poder conseguir un taxi para irse de ahí.

Había sido una idea terrible pasar un tiempo con Blaine. Todo lo que pensó que pudo ser bueno y mágico se terminó convirtiendo en un desastre completo. Pero eso no era todo, la peor parte era que el ojimiel había dicho algo que era muy cierto, se estaba transformando en un rompe hogares, justamente la clase de persona que siempre había detestado.

Había acosado a su amigo y tratado de hacerlo admitir algo que no era correcto.

Todavía ignoraba por qué éste lo había besado y correspondía en todo momento sus atenciones y coqueteos, pero lo que sí tenía en claro es que no podía volver a suceder. A partir de ese instante mantendría la compostura sin importar lo que sintiese.

No quería perder la amistad del pelinegro ni la de su esposa. Ambos eran importantes para él, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era disimular delante de ellos. No más flirteo, no más sonrisas traviesas, no más ninguna acción que pudiese echar a perder las cosas.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el auto que pitaba a su lado. Cuando finalmente se percató, se detuvo sólo por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era, entonces continuó su camino.

\- Detente por favor. – Dijo en tono de súplica el ojimiel. – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A casa. Voy a conseguir un taxi… No puedo seguir aquí.

\- Estamos muy lejos, ¿tienes idea lo que te va a cobrar por llevarte a la ciudad?

\- No me importa.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Kurt.

\- Ya expresaste todo lo que tenías que decir. Has dejado en claro lo que piensas… Y yo he dejado en claro que soy una mala persona que no merece la amistad de nadie.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos…? – Detuvo el auto y se bajó a toda prisa, corriendo para ponerse frente al ojiazul.

\- Déjame pasar.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas?

\- Porque es cierto. No tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu matrimonio. No tengo derecho tampoco a forzarte para que admitas lo que no quieres. Tal vez sólo estás confundido, como dijiste, pero es porque yo me he portado como un ofrecido, y no soy así, pero contigo pierdo el control… ¡Maldición! No debí besarte ni decirte todas esas cosas.

\- Nada de eso te convierte en una mala persona.

\- Es la forma en la que me siento. Y ahora déjame seguir, porque el camino hacia la recepción es largo.

\- Kurt, escúchame…

\- No quiero perder tu amistad, Blaine. Si es que todavía la tengo. Y no quiero perder a Britt tampoco, así que es mejor si mantenemos la distancia.

\- No podemos mantener la distancia y seguir teniendo la amistad de siempre, no tiene sentido, ya que somos grandes amigos y todo el tiempo estamos alrededor del otro.

\- Bien. Pero necesito…

\- Necesitas calmarte. – Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. – Si en realidad quieres irte, entonces lo haremos. Vinimos juntos y nos vamos de la misma forma. Pero sería una lástima dejar este lugar tan pronto, está todo pagado y hay varias actividades que no hemos realizado.

\- Te devolveré el dinero.

\- No seas absurdo. Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

\- Lamento haberme comportado así. – Movió la cabeza hacia un costado. – Aunque no lamento haberte besado, jamás podría.

Blaine respiró profundamente, soltando el aire por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos. Luego dirigió su mano hacia la barbilla del castaño. – Mírame.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy avergonzado de…

\- No lo hagas. Sólo estabas siendo sincero.

\- Aun así.

El pelinegro acunó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos. – Mírame, por favor. – Le fue moviendo suavemente la cabeza hasta que logró que la enderezase. – Quiero ver tus ojos. – Kurt levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la cálida de color ambarino. – No te puedes avergonzar de ser quien eres ni de las cosas que sientes.

\- Deberías aplicarlo a ti también.

\- Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros. Eres gay, siempre lo has sido, pero aunque lo sabes, no lo admites. Yo siempre he sido hétero, toda mi vida me han gustado las mujeres, por lo tanto no es la misma situación.

\- ¿Entonces por qué correspondiste el beso? Sólo quiero entender eso.

\- No lo sé. No sé qué me pasa contigo, y me confunde. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? ¡Ya lo dije!

\- Si te gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué te confundes cuando estás conmigo?

\- ¡Porque nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre! – Bramó exasperado y lo soltó. – Porque me gustas en todos los sentidos… Porque no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos. – Se dio la vuelta y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

\- Blaine… – Lo rodeó para quedar de frente. – No te pongas así. Es evidente que esto nos está afectando a los dos, y… tal vez deberíamos… dejar de… ser amigos. Sólo pensarlo duele, pero me duele más verte tan mal.

\- ¿Podemos pretender que nada de esto pasó? – Lo tomó de la mano. – No quiero perderte, Kurt.

\- Ni yo a ti. – Apretó la mano que lo sostenía. – Claro que podemos hacer eso. Somos amigos, no hay nada más.

\- Bien. – Susurró el ojimiel en una mezcla entre derrota y alivio.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Por favor.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los siguientes días los pasaron en la cabaña, disfrutando de las actividades que ofrecían, platicando sobre sus respectivos trabajos y cualquier tema que surgiera. Al comienzo las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, se turnaron para conducir mientras el otro descansaba. Por breves instantes Kurt observaba a Blaine, lo apacible de su rostro, sus largas pestañas acariciando su piel, aquellos labios suaves y dulces que se moría por volver a besar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No podía evitar tenerlos, pero debía retenerlos, contenerlos a toda costa y no dejarlos salir. Cada día resultaba más difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder al pelinegro.

Cuando estaban cerca de su destino, el teléfono de Blaine sonó, y Brittany le informó que ellas se quedarían un día más. Suspiró y trató de mantener la calma mientras miraba al ojiazul, quien dormía en ese momento. Seguía tratando de entender por qué le pasaba eso con él, por qué se sentía de esa forma. Era algo que jamás le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con él?

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a la casa de su amigo, pero lo dejó descansar un poco más, sólo para poder observarlo.

Finalmente los dos estaban en sus respectivos hogares, desempacando y luchando con lo que sucedía en sus corazones.

Permanecieron en total reclusión por las siguientes horas, sabiendo que no podrían hacerlo para siempre, pero que era lo mejor por el momento.

Alrededor de las seis, y luego de armarse del suficiente valor, el castaño llamó a Blaine para invitarlo a comer, quien también tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para aceptar.

 _Es ridículo que te pongas así, es Kurt, uno de tus mejores amigos. No es la primera vez que comes con él._ \- Se repetía mientras se arreglaba.

Las horas transcurrían y los dos amigos se encontraban conversando amenamente mientras bebían unas cuantas cervezas. Estaban sentados en la barra desayunador riendo por algo que el ojiazul había dicho. La verdad es que ellos tenían una química innegable y habían logrado una conexión extraordinaria.

De pronto Kurt lo observó detenidamente y no pudo contenerse. – Eres increíble, realmente maravilloso. – Suspiró. – Hermoso Blaine… y tan sexy.

El moreno se sonrojó y sonrió. – Si hay alguien hermoso y sexy aquí, eres tú. – Luego de pronunciar dichas palabras sintió que su rostro ardía. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, tal vez era el alcohol en su sistema, aunque no consideraba haber bebido demasiado.

Kurt se inclinó hacia un costado y tomó un rizo entre sus dedos, colocándolo en su sitio. Los dos se miraron a los ojos en completo silencio mientras acortaban lentamente la distancia. – Blaine… – Pronunció en un susurro, dejando que su aliento rebotase sobre los labios de éste.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Dijo rápidamente el pelinegro y se levantó.

\- ¿Por qué huyes? – Lo tomó del brazo.

Porque esto no está bien. – Se soltó del agarre y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero el chico de piel nívea fue más rápido y le tapó el paso.

\- ¿A qué le temes?

\- A ti… – Respondió con dificultad. – A lo que me haces sentir.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí?

\- Cosas prohibidas… Incorrectas.

\- ¿Quién dice que son de esa forma?

\- Estamos casados… Sé que eres gay, y tu matrimonio es una farsa, pero el mío no. Y no soy gay. Nunca lo he sido.

Kurt empezó a caminar hacia el frente, haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar aprisionado contra la pared, y le acarició la mejilla. – Puedo sentir la manera en la que te estás estremeciendo. También me he dado cuenta de cómo no dejas de mirar mi cuerpo y mi boca. – Le pasó el pulgar por los carnosos labios logrando que soltase un gemido. – Esa no fue una reacción muy hétero, ¿sabes? – Pronunció en medio de un suspiro, pero la mirada asustada que recibió a cambio, lo hizo apartarse.

¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! Has de pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo al acosarte de esta forma. Dije que no volvería a hacerlo, y otra vez terminé dejándome llevar. – Se alejó más, dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba las manos por detrás de su cabeza, entrelazándolas con fuerza. – Perdóname, por favor. ¡Soy tan idiota!

Es que esto que siento por ti me está consumiendo. No sabes cuánto quiero besarte… Retener este sentimiento me está matando, pero no voy a arruinar nuestra amistad, eres tan importante para mí que te suplico me des una última oportunidad, por favor.

\- Kurt… – Lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar.

\- Perdóname, te lo pido de corazón. Perdóname por no saber controlarme. Esta vez será distinto, no ocurrirá de nuevo, yo…

\- Kurt… También quiero besarte.


	17. Cap 17: Conflictos Internos

_*** Veronica Rucci**_ Las cosas se ponen cada vez más intensas entre estas parejitas.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Kurt y Blaine están pasando por un momento complicado debido a todos los temores que ambos tienen.

Aquí tienes ela dosis de Brittana que prometí ;)

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Sí, fueron muchas emociones, y aunque los dos ya no pueden negar lo que sienten, deben atravesar un camino difícil para poder disfrutarlo.

 _ *** Georgina Odriazola**_ Hay mucho amor entre ellos, pero necesitan dejar todo de lado.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Gracias Kmiilo! Sabes que me alegra que te guste tanto ya que fue tu idea la que dio vida a ésta historia =)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Kurt está presionando aunque luego retrocede porque no quiere alejarlo.

Blaine ya no puede negar lo que siente.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Kurt intenta todo lo que puede. Blaine tiene miedo.

 _ *** Nataly Ortiz Lynch Criss Evans**_ Blaine necesita aclarar toda su confusión primero.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Jaja, hay bastante tension sexual.

 _ *** crisscolferforever**_ Ya está aquí la actualización ;)

 _ *** CinthiaCeledon**_ ¡Wow! ¡Gracias! Eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo =)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Blaine está a punto de caramelo...

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9**_ Blaine ya no puede ocultar lo que siente, aunque todavía hay todo un lío en su cabeza.

Kurt trata de no presionarlo, uno porque no quiere asustarlo más y alejarlo, y dos porque él mismo tiene miedo de todo lo que está pasando debido a su negación interna.

 _ *** Day7_Mst**_ Aquí tienes la actualización. ¡Gracias! Escribo por ustedes y para ustedes =)

 _ *** clawsesmo**_ ¿? Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ Santana está decidida a no seguir callando y va a ir con todo. En ese aspecto siempre ha sido más impulsiva que Kurt.

Entre esas dos parejitas hay mucho de por medio, pero deben vencer sus miedos, sólo así podrán ser libres y disfruar de aquello que sienten.

Blaine es un gran apoyo para Kurt, lo quiere mucho y nunca lo dejaría de lado. Definitivamente no está de acuerdo con que mantenga esa vida oculta, y trata de hacerle abrir los ojos. No importa lo difícil que sean las cosas, siempre estará a su lado... Aunque él debe aplicar también aquello que predica.

Santa y Brittany tienen su propio camino que recorrer, el cual tampoco será fácil. Hoy sabrás más de lo que pasó entre ellas luego de su conversación.

Todo es intenso entre ellos, desde lo que ha ido naciendo hasta lo que siguen guardando celosamente.

Sí, es triste que Hummel piense que las personas van a atacarlo de inmediato si se enterasen de su verdadera orientación sexual, pero es lo único que conoció antes de cambiarse de escuela e inventar una nueva identidad. Totalmente de acuerdo, las palabras tienen poder absoluto sobre lo que somos y en lo que nos convertimos.

¡Bienvenida nuevamente Montse! ¡Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas!

¡Gracias por tus hermosas palabras y esos maravillosos reviews que me alegran el día! Lo mejor para ti y tus seres queridos en este nuevo año.

Que cada día estés más cerca de cada una de tus metas y sueños, y que el amor y la paz nunca faltenen tu vida. Te quiero infinitamente. Abrazos y besos recibidos, y muchos más enviados de vuelta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"** **Conflictos Internos"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba sentado en el borde de la cama observando todo a su alrededor. Lo que estaba sintiendo no podía ser descrito de ninguna forma posible… No al menos de una que él pudiera. Retorcía sus manos y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente las escenas de todo lo ocurrido horas atrás. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió con rabia sin entender su origen, o quizá porque lo comprendía demasiado bien.

Lo que había hecho era… Si tenía que describirlo podía usar palabras con significados tan distintos y hasta opuestos… Había sido terrible, hermoso, perfecto, espantoso… Había sido ¿un error? ¿Realmente podía calificarlo de esa forma? Los errores son aquellos actos que luego de cometidos llevan a una persona a arrepentirse, pero él no estaba seguro de estar arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

¿Por qué Kurt Hummel se había cruzado en su camino? Él era muy feliz con su esposa, tenía un matrimonio sólido y lleno de amor. No podía excusarse en que tal vez los problemas constantes lo habían llevado a eso, porque sería una mentira. En el pasado se habían presentado tentaciones, incluso una antigua colega le hizo insinuaciones constantes durante un tiempo, pero a él nunca le interesaron, siempre las rechazó porque su corazón le pertenecía a Brittany, y creía firmemente en la fidelidad.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiese así por alguien que no fuese su pareja? Y tal vez una de las cosas más importantes, ¿por qué le sucedía con un hombre? Eso no tenía sentido. Tal vez podría comprenderlo si en algún momento de su vida hubiese sentido curiosidad o hubiese estado confundido, pero ese no era el caso.

Si bien era cierto que al comienzo de su adolescencia se cuestionó acerca de su sexualidad, eso es algo que les pasa a muchos jóvenes, y como la gran mayoría, no tardó en darse cuenta lo que le gustaba. Y así había sido hasta que llegó a su puerta aquel hombre de ojos tan azules y brillantes como el cielo en un día despejado.

Ahora estaba completamente confundido porque muchas cosas se sentían tan bien y otras tan mal a la vez. No era posible que tuviese la misma clase de sentimientos por Brittany y por Kurt, ¿o lo era?

No había manera de que se pudiese amar a dos personas, sobre todo si cada una era de un sexo diferente. Algo así sólo se podía calificar como una locura… Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que sentía por ellos?

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, tomadas de la mano mientras conversaban. La morena comenzó a acercarse más hasta reducir todo espacio entre ellas y le besó el cuello suavemente.

\- No hagas eso. – Susurró la rubia con timidez.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Sabes muy bien la razón.

\- Dijiste que me querías… – Le dio otro beso. – Que habías descubierto que te sentías atraída hacia mí. – Volvió a besarla, esta vez descendiendo hasta el hombro.

\- Pero también te dije que no puedo engañar a Blaine. Lo amo, y no voy a lastimarlo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé para poder expresar lo que realmente siento por ti? Me armé de valor como nunca pensé que fuese posible… Y cuando te escuché decir… – Suspiró. – Esto es más de lo que había soñado.

\- No todos los sueños pueden volverse realidad.

\- Sólo aquellos por los que no luchamos.

\- ¿Y si no te hubiese dicho nada?

\- No voy a pensar en lo que pudo ser. Estoy demasiado enfocada en el presente, en la realidad.

\- La realidad es que ambas estamos casadas.

\- ¿Y si no lo estuviésemos?

\- Tú misma lo acabas de decir, no hay que pensar en lo que no es. Además, para mí sigue siendo extraña esta situación, no sólo porque es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien que no sea mi pareja, sino también porque esto me está pasando con una mujer.

\- Me confesaste que habías sentido curiosidad antes, que era como una especie de fantasía. Que yo despertaba emociones en ti que…

\- Una cosa son las fantasías y otra muy distint… – No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue callada por unos labios presionados contra los suyos, pero se negó casi de inmediato y empezó a apartarse. – No es correcto.

\- Te amo Britt. Para mí esto no es un juego, no es un experimento, no es algo pasajero. No voy a despertar el día de mañana diciendo "bueno, esto es todo, es momento de que cada una siga su camino". Esto que hay en mi corazón se siente tan correcto.

\- Pero no significa que lo sea.

\- Britt, el amor no puede ser incorrecto. – Le acunó el rostro y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

\- Santana… – Susurró con voz temblorosa.

\- Te amo. Realmente te amo, y te prometo que si me das la oportunidad, jamás vas a arrepentirte.

La rubia la miró a los ojos y suspiró antes de besarla.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt estaba envuelto en una toalla luego de haber tomado un largo baño. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre él y Blaine, y el sabor que esa experiencia le había dejado era agridulce, porque aunque él había disfrutado cada segundo, la forma en la que su amigo salió corriendo de la casa después, rompió algo en su interior.

Había sido maravilloso, de hecho, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, y eso abarcaba todos los sentidos… Lo que le pasaba con el hermoso hombre de cabellera rizada no era sólo algo físico, éste había logrado albergarse en lo más profundo de su corazón, y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para poder arrancarlo de ahí, porque estaba seguro que nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.

Con su última pareja tuvo una relación especial y realmente se enamoró, sin embargo, en ninguna forma fue como lo que le pasaba con el pelinegro. Nicholas Chang había sido el novio ideal, pero nunca pudo imaginarse un futuro a su lado, ni siquiera pasó por su mente la posibilidad de revelar por éste el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo tal vez hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes… Sabía que la vida habría sido distinta si el mundo supiese su verdadera preferencia sexual, pero se sentiría libre, y podría amar a… Cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos al mismo tiempo. Sin importar lo que hubiese hecho o no en el pasado, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que el hombre del que estaba enamorado estuviese casado… con una mujer.

Si nunca hubieran llevado a cabo el plan de Santana, quizá el destino lo hubiese llevado por otros caminos y no se hubiese cruzado con el causante de sus desvelos, porque debía admitir que desde el momento en que vio a Blaine Anderson de pie frente a él, no pudo sacarlo nunca más de sus pensamientos, y tal vez… sólo tal vez… no haberlo conocido habría sido lo mejor.

Si él no hubiese llegado a ese lugar, nunca habría visto al pelinegro ni se habría quedado sin aliento, no supiera de su existencia, no serían amigos, no habrían compartido tantos momentos especiales. Jamás hubiera caído rendido ante esos ojos divinos que cambiaban de color de una manera única y que eran tan cálidos, pero sobre todo que podían mirarlo tan intensamente que lo hacían estremecer por completo. Tampoco hubiese visto esa sonrisa que producía en él cientos de mariposas danzando armoniosamente, ni habría sentido el sabor y la textura de aquellos labios que eran como llegar al cielo.

No, ya no podía seguir pensando así. Si Blaine no estuviese en su vida… ¡Basta! Debía enfocarse en algo diferente. Se quitó la toalla y comenzó a ponerse su pijama, luego terminó de secar su cabello y se dirigió al baño. Al estar frente al espejo, en lugar de su reflejo vio una película proyectada en la que el pelinegro lo tenía abrazado por detrás y le besaba el cuello. Llevó su mano derecha hacia ese lugar… Todavía podía sentir la humedad de los labios acariciando su piel.

Su teléfono sonó, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Con un resoplido salió para contestar, manteniendo la esperanza de que Blaine hubiese leído los mensajes que le había dejado y por eso lo llamaba.

Al tomar el aparato, su ilusión se vio truncada y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de presionar el botón verde.

 _\- Kurt…_

 _\- Santana._ – Respondió secamente.

 _\- No te emociones tanto, te puede pasar algo._ – Dijo con ironía.

 _\- No es un buen momento…_ – Suspiró. – _O tal vez es el mejor de los momentos._

 _\- No entiendo._

 _\- No me hagas caso, sólo necesito distraerme y tu llamada resulta bastante oportuna._

 _\- ¿Qué tienes?_

 _\- No es nada._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? Te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo y puedo saber que algo te pasa con sólo escuchar tu voz._

 _\- Ya te dije que nada, sólo estoy algo cansado._

 _\- Kurt…_ – Dijo en tono de advertencia. _– Tú y yo hemos estado ahí siempre, hemos sido la fortaleza, el apoyo y todo lo que el otro ha necesitado desde el día en que nos conocimos._

 _Somos personas fuertes y se lo hemos demostrado al mundo, pero eso no significa que no tengamos momentos difíciles. Tú me has visto vulnerable, llorando desesperada y volviéndome loca. Eres la única persona que conoce esa parte de mí, y que ha estado a mi lado consolándome y ayudándome a levantarme._

 _Del mismo modo yo conozco tu lado sensible y todo lo que ocultas del mundo. Sé muy bien cuando algo te está ocurriendo. Ni siquiera tengo que verte para saberlo._

 _\- Amm… Sólo… Te extraño._

 _\- Bien, eso es inevitable. Soy fabulosa._

El castaño rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. _– No tienes idea lo mucho que te amo._

 _\- La tengo, porque yo te amo de la misma forma._

 _\- ¿A qué hora vienés?_

 _\- Habíamos pensado salir en la madrugada, pero nos dijeron que hay una parte de la carretera que es muy oscura, y puede ser peligroso el trayecto, así que decidimos esperar hasta la mañana. Calculo que alrededor de las siete hemos de estar saliendo… Luego íbamos a hacer otras cosas, pero…_

 _\- Ahh… Entiendo._ – Respondió en medio de un sollozo. _– Ya tienes planes_.

 _\- No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No puedes ponerte así! ¡Te lo prohíbo Hummel! ¡No mientras no esté a tu lado para abrazarte!_

 _\- No hay problema._

 _\- Deja de pretender que está todo bien. Estaré allí antes de lo que piensas, y vamos a resolver juntos lo que sea que te esté pasando._

 _\- Te necesito._ – Se permitió decir finalmente.

 _\- Voy a decirle a Britt que saldremos antes de las cinco._

 _\- No hagas nada imprudente, no quiero que vayas a tener un accidente. Me moriría si algo te pasara._

 _\- Ya te pusiste cursi. Eso es grave._

 _\- La vida no sería igual sin ti, Santana. Nada sería lo mismo si no te hubiese conocido._

 _\- Realmente me estás asustando._

 _\- Tal vez tú y yo no expresamos mucho nuestros sentimientos, pero quería decirte lo importante que eres para mí._

 _\- En cuanto llegue a casa voy a aventarte un zapato en la cabeza… Me estás haciendo llorar._ – Limpió su rostro con una mano. – _La vida tampoco sería igual si no te tuviese._

 _\- Ahora la que se puso cursi eres tú._

 _\- ¡Calla Hummel!_

 _\- Ve a descansar, es un largo camino de regreso._

 _\- Ni de broma. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. No importa si amanece, no te dejaré solo._

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los nervios lo carcomían, pero tenía que saber cómo estaba su amigo. No lo había visto desde que éste saliera corriendo angustiado, así que se armó de valor y tocó el timbre. Había estado esperando a que Brittany se fuese al trabajo, y en cuanto vio su auto partir, supo que era el momento. No podía ser de otra manera porque no sabría cómo…

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Hola!

\- ¡Britt!

\- Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… Pensé que te habías ido, es todo. – La situación era tan incómoda, no podía mirarla a los ojos y estaba seguro que ella podía notar su nerviosismo.

Para la chica tampoco era fácil verlo de frente, pero trataba de disimular lo mejor posible. Aunque él parecía estar peor. – ¿Realmente estás bien? Te pusiste pálido.

\- Amm… Creo que me voy a enfermar… Tal vez algún virus. No lo sé.

\- Puede ser… Deberías ir al médico. – Dijo sin estar del todo convencida de esa respuesta.

\- Sí, claro. Tal vez más tarde lo haga si me sigo sintiendo mal.

\- Si quieres te acompaño. – ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo iba a ir con él si era difícil estar a su lado? ¡No! Debía ser una buena amiga… ¿Buena amiga? ¿Realmente?

\- No, tranquila. Le diré a Santa.

\- Está bien. – Lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo no estaba bien, ¿pero qué era? ¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia? Tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera. – Mmm… ¿De casualidad sabes lo que le pasa a Blaine?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué yo sabría algo?

\- Con un simple no, hubiese bastado.

\- Sí, lo siento. Es este malestar… Me estabas preguntando algo acerca de Blaine.

La chica frunció el ceño ligeramente. – Ustedes son muy buenos amigos y siempre están juntos… Pensé que tal vez te habría dicho algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Algo de qué?

\- Ha estado actuando raro desde que llegué. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que… ¡Qué barbaridad! No sé qué pasa conmigo… – Se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando como siempre, aunque él tampoco. – No te quedes ahí, ven a tomar un café y hablamos mejor.

Cuando la chica se movió, el ojiazul pudo verle una marca en el cuello, y una corriente helada lo atravesó por completo. Una marca de esa clase era inconfundible, y sólo había una persona que pudo hacérsela…

Pensar en Blaine besándola o peor aún tocándola, hizo que su garganta se cerrara y sus manos temblaran de impotencia.

Estaba celoso. Era completamente ilógico y estúpido, sin embargo estaba terriblemente celoso y también dolido. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, Britt y Blaine estaban casados, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de… Se estremeció y dio la vuelta. – No puedo, otro día será.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… m-me está empezando un dolor de cabeza.

\- Debes tomar algo e ir a la cama.

\- Claro. Eso haré. – Por más que quería, no podía apartar la mirada de esa marca, al punto que la rubia se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo? – Se tocó y al instante abrió los ojos ampliamente. – Lo siento. – Trató de acomodar su camiseta para taparse. – Blaine no suele hacer estas cosas, pero cuando llegué se puso muy apasionado. Dijo que me había extrañado demasiado.

\- Ahh… Claro… – Su corazón dolió y fue como si se hubiese detenido. – Me tengo que ir. Realmente me siento mal.

\- No sé si es porque te estás enfermando, pero tú también estás actuando extraño, Kurt. ¿Es por el malestar? ¿O es que acaso…? No me digas que Blaine y tú se pelearon durante el viaje.

\- No, en lo absoluto. – Tragó con fuerza. – Por favor, dile que necesito hablar con él. Si me siento mejor vendré a buscarlo en la noche.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se fue.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

\- Al parecer su hermana tiene algún problema, así que fue a buscarla. Supongo que hablaron mientras tomaba una siesta porque cuando desperté él ya tenía lista su maleta. Le dije que lo acompañaría, pero se negó. Alegó que debía salir en ese momento, además que la veterinaria ya había estado cerrada por mucho tiempo. Debiste verlo cómo se puso cuando su auto no encendió, por eso se llevó el mío.

Parecía tan desesperado por irse que hasta me asustó. Con decirte que se le quedó el celular.

\- Oh… – Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Eso no podía estar pasando. Blaine se había ido para estar lejos de él, algo en su interior se lo decía. Y eso de que se le había quedado el teléfono… Bueno, no estaba seguro de ello. Quizá lo dejó a propósito para que dejase de molestarlo, ya que desde la noche le había estado escribiendo, aunque siguiese sin recibir respuesta.

\- Espero que no sea nada grave. Nunca nos llevamos muy bien con Ashley, pero es mi cuñada, y Blaine la adora.

\- Sí, a veces esas cosas pasan… Realmente tengo que irme. – Salió casi corriendo.

\- Amm… Claro… Cuídate… Adiós.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Así que no has sabido nada de Blaine en toda la semana? – Preguntó la latina mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y sujetaba un vaso con jugo en la mano.

\- No, desde que se fue es como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- Que no tenga su celular no significa que no pueda comunicarse.

\- Su hermana debe estar pasando por algo muy complicado.

\- Aun así, por lo menos una llamada para decirte Britt estoy bien.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí es extraño porque él es la clase de persona que suele llamar para preguntar cómo estoy, decir que me ama y cosas así… Eso es lo que me hace pensar que Ashley no está bien.

\- Ojalá que las cosas se solucionen de la mejor forma posible.

\- Sí, eso espero.

\- Claro que eso no significa que deba volver pronto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ha sido bueno que él esté de viaje porque he podido verte todos los días.

\- Nos vemos a diario siempre.

\- Sí, ya sé… Pero estar a solas ha sido distinto. Entre otras cosas nos ha permitido hablar de aspectos importantes. Por ejemplo, sobre lo que tú y yo sentimos.

\- Santana, no empieces con eso.

\- No he dicho nada malo. Sólo me alegra que estemos aclarando todo. Las dos sabemos que nos queremos y…

\- Eres mi amiga y te quiero de esa forma. No hay más que… – Fue callada por un beso.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No está bien. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

\- Simplemente no puedes expresar todo lo que me has estado diciendo últimamente y luego negarte… – Volvió a besarla.

\- ¿Qué me pasa contigo? – Se apartó un poco.

\- Quieres esto tanto como yo. Eso es lo que pasa.

\- No podemos…

\- Después de lo del viaje, yo diría que sí. Sabes que ese fue el inicio de todo.


	18. Cap 18: Revelaciones Inesperadas

**_Y ya que_ _el internet se fue y me tuvo todo el día sin poder publicar, aproveché para escribir el siguiente capítulo._ _¡Disfurten_ la lectura!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"** **Revelaciones Inesperadas"**

* * *

 **.**

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Era un día precioso y los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban con suavidad a las dos amigas que estaban acostadas sobre una manta en el césped, disfrutando de la maravillosa brisa y las bondades del astro rey.

\- Britt…

\- Dime. – Respondió con los ojos cerrados y voz suave.

\- ¿Alguna vez has deseado que tu vida fuese diferente?

\- ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?

\- En todos. Las cosas que has hecho, las decisiones que has tomado, los secretos que has callado… En fin, la vida que has tenido.

Suspirando, la ojiazul giró sobre su costado, elevándose sobre su codo y apoyando la cabeza en la mano. – Hay ciertas cosas que definitivamente me hubiese gustado hacer de forma diferente, pero tanto como cambiar mi vida, no. Soy feliz, trabajo en lo que quiero, vivo en un lugar de ensueño, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso. La vida ha sido muy buena, de hecho.

\- Bien por ti. Me da gusto realmente. Eres una persona grandiosa y mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo.

\- Gracias, pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no eres feliz?

\- Lo soy, mucho. Y al igual que tú, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé. Bueno, casi todo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué es eso que te falta?

La morena quería decirle que ella era lo que le faltaba para que su vida fuese perfecta, era lo que necesitaba y lo que más anhelaba, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas.

\- ¿Qué dirías si confieso tengo un gran secreto que podría cambiarlo todo?

\- Creo que depende de qué clase de secreto sea y qué es lo que cambiaría.

\- Tal vez no debí mencionarlo. No quisiera que fueses a asustarte o alejarte de mí.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Debe ser algo muy serio! Aunque te dejo algo en claro, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres una de mis amigas más cercanas, así que sin importar qué, cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente.

\- Britt, – respiró profundamente para armarse de valor, era ahora o nunca, y sin pensarlo más, sólo lo dijo, – soy gay.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No debería sorprenderte tanto. Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando estábamos en la escuela.

\- Pe-pero…

\- La verdad es que soy lesbiana, siempre lo he sido y ya no puedo seguir callándolo. No quiero ocultarlo más, no de ti por lo menos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kurt?

\- No quiero hablar de él en este momento sino de nosotras.

\- ¿Nosotras?

\- Sí, Britt. Porque ese no es el único secreto que he estado guardando.

\- ¿Qué más escondes, Santana? Una amistad no puede basarse en mentiras ni…

\- Como dije antes, tenía miedo. No sabía cómo reaccionarías, y no quiero perderte.

\- Somos amigas.

\- Bien, ese es un gran problema, porque quiero algo más que tu amistad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti. Todo empezó cuando te conocí en la escuela… Nunca pude olvidarte. Mi corazón se quedó prendado de ti, y aunque el tiempo siguió su curso, nadie logró borrarte de mí ni tomar tu lugar.

Años después el tiempo volvió a ponerte en mi camino, y aunque al comienzo me sentí derrotada al saber que te habías casado, pude al final comprender que si la vida te trajo a mí nuevamente, es porque es nuestro destino estar juntas.

Ya sé que has de pensar que estoy loca o algo así. Ni siquiera debería estar diciendo todo esto, pero siento que no puedo callarlo más. Si no expreso todo lo que he llevado guardado tanto tiempo, podría explotar.

No es mi intención asustarte, y espero que no quieras alejarte de mí ahora que sabes la verdad. No voy a mentir, te deseo a mi lado, y si por un milagro de la vida hubiese la más remota posibilidad de que me dieses una oportunidad, voy a tomarla con las dos manos y no la soltaré. Te voy a demostrar que puedo hacerte feliz y que…

\- Deja de hablar, por favor. Esto es demasiado para mí. No puedes sólo pretender que luego de lo que acabas de decir te responda con un "está bien, no pasa nada, todo sigue como antes".

\- No quiero que las cosas sigan como antes.

\- Lo siento. – La rubia se levantó y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Horas después se encontraron en la cabaña y Brittany le pidió que hablasen. Santana le contó cómo había sido su vida en la adolescencia y el por qué decidió cambiarse de escuela, pretendiendo ser alguien diferente. También le dijo sobre haberse convertido en una gran y respetada empresaria y como sabía que si las personas supiesen de su verdadera identidad las cosas no habrían sido iguales.

Abrió su corazón como nunca antes… Aunque en su historia, jamás mencionó nada acerca de la sexualidad de Kurt, sólo le contó el gran apoyo que habían sido el uno para el otro y la manera en que habían salido adelante juntos, construyendo un gran imperio del que ambos estaban orgullosos.

\- Traté de negarlo, de encerrar con llave lo que siento por ti, pero todo intento ha sido inútil, porque cada día a tu lado, cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada mirada… me han hecho irme enamorando más y más.

\- Te agradezco que hayas sido tan sincera. Ahora debemos ir a dormir, es muy tarde ya.

\- Pero…

\- Hay mucho en lo que tengo que pensar. Creí que ya tenía todo resuelto, pero nuevamente vuelvo a estar confundida. Tal vez mañana podamos seguir conversando, no lo sé. Sólo sé que necesito tiempo.

\- Claro. Estás en todo tu derecho.

Al día siguiente se vieron pero ninguna dijo nada hasta que se reunieron pasado el mediodía.

\- Ya escuché todo lo que tenías que contarme. – Dijo la ojiazul con aplomo. – Ahora es mi turno de hablar.

\- Seguro. – La miró con nerviosismo.

\- No me importa que seas lesbiana. Respeto la vida de cada persona y considero que todos tenemos el mismo derecho de ser quienes y como somos. También debemos tener la misma oportunidad y libertad de amar a la persona que nuestro corazón elija. Eso no tendría por qué ser una cuestión de géneros. El amor no entiende de ninguna otra cosa que no sea ese sentimiento que se comparte con alguien más.

Por otro lado, estoy dolida de que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante. Comprendo que no me lo dijeses a penas nos reencontramos, pero hemos sido amigas por un largo tiempo, sin embargo escogiste callar.

Y a pesar de eso, entiendo el por qué lo hiciste. Ese miedo al rechazo que tienes, no sólo de mí sino de la sociedad, es producto de todo lo que viviste, y aunque no justifico que hayas elegido pretender lo que no eres, no te juzgo, porque tan sólo puedo imaginarme lo que fue para ti, y no es nada fácil, vivirlo debió ser mucho peor.

Pero también puedo comprender que no sólo es cuestión del rechazo, tienes un gran temor a ser lastimada nuevamente, y por eso has preferido vivir una mentira. Una mentira que te está matando por dentro y que no te permite tener toda la felicidad que mereces.

\- Britt…

Levantó una mano a la altura del rostro. – No he terminado. Ahora, con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia mí… Sé que es algo que no puedes controlar ni evitar. Uno no elige de quién se enamora, sólo sucede cuando menos lo esperas. – Se acercó y la miró a los ojos. – Un día conoces a alguien que sin pensarlo ni pretenderlo, cambia tu vida, va ganándose tu corazón y despertando en ti toda clase de emociones y sentimientos.

No puedo pedirte que luches contra lo que hay en tu corazón, pero sí que trates de mantenerlo en ti.

\- Britt…

\- Ya bastante difícil ha sido para mí sentir cosas que no debería, como para ahora tener que estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que haces.

\- Espera. ¿A qué te refieres con cosas que no deberías?

\- Tú me confesaste tu mayor secreto, y ahora yo te confesaré el mío… En más de una ocasión he sentido curiosidad por como sería estar con una chica. No lo sé, es quizá algún tipo de fantasía loca o con tantas cosas que se ven y se escuchan en la actualidad, una parte de mí quisiera saber, experimentar… Pero no está bien.

\- No tiene nada de malo. – Dijo Santana con evidente emoción. – Al contrario, tal vez estás surgiendo en ti tu verdadera preferencia. Hay personas que se redescubren a sí mismas con el paso del tiempo.

\- Lo sé, y si digo que esto que siento no está bien no es por prejuicio ni ninguna de esas cosas, sino porque estoy casada. Tengo a un compañero espléndido conmigo, y por él no es correcto.

Si fuese soltera, podría ser distinto. Quizá es sólo una fase, pura curiosidad, algo que ha estado oculto y empieza a salir… Incluso puedo ser bisexual… ¿Quién sabe? Sin embargo, tengo un esposo al que amo y…

\- Britt, si te sientes así es porque algo cambió con respecto a él. Algo pasó que te hizo…

\- Tú pasaste.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como dije antes, había tenido curiosidad en el pasado… Fuiste tú quien plantó esa duda en mí cuando estábamos en la escuela. Pero mi relación con Blaine se volvió más seria y me olvidé de todo. Él es un sueño vuelto realidad, para mí lo era, y con él, nacieron muchas cosas hermosas y también despertó mi sexualidad.

Y no voy a hablar de mi vida íntima, sólo diré que ha sido grandiosa y más que placentera, así que no se trata de estar insatisfecha ni nada por el estilo. Esto no es una cuestión sexual, porque yo estaba muy bien en todos los sentidos hasta que reapareciste.

Al comienzo fue impactante, pero luego nos volvimos amigas y pude no sólo recordar todas las cosas buenas que conocí de ti antes, sino que descubrí nuevos aspectos que me parecieron maravillosos.

No sé en qué momento algo dentro de mí empezó a cambiar, porque un día comencé a verte atractiva, no que no lo fueras, pero era distinto. No sé si logro explicarme bien… ¡Oh! Bueno, seguramente tú entiendes esto mejor de lo que puedo expresarlo.

Pero no sólo fue lo físico, mis sentimientos de algún modo habían ido modificándose. Te extrañaba cuando no te veía o cuando no hablábamos. Me gustaba hacerte sonreír, compartir momentos juntas… A tu lado me sentía especial.

\- Britt, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

\- No, Santana. No significa nada. Sólo te lo estoy diciendo porque no podía mantener éste secreto por más tiempo. No después de que me contaste lo que te pasa. Sin embargo, somos amigas, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

\- ¿Es una broma? Justamente ahora que sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos y que yo conozco los tuyos, no es el momento de negarlos ni ocultarlos. No debemos reprimirlos, al contrario, tenemos que…

\- Tenemos que recordar que las dos tenemos parejas que nos aman, y no estaría bien hacerles daño.

\- Si ellos no estuvieran en el medio, ¿lo intentarías conmigo?

\- ¿Y si sólo fuese una fase? ¿Qué pasa si luego me doy cuenta que no se trataba más que de pura curiosidad?

\- Entonces te habré ayudado a descubrirlo, y podrás estar tranquila… O tal vez te haga ver que soy lo que deseas en tu vida. – Ambas suspiraron. – Pero no contestaste mi pregunta, si fuésemos sólo las dos, ¿me darías la oportunidad?

\- Sí.

Santana no pudo evitarlo y acortó la distancia, tomándola de la cintura y uniendo sus labios en un beso. Al separarse, las dos se quedaron mirando, pero ninguna dijo nada.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt y Mike llevaban casi una hora hablando, el castaño necesitaba desahogarse y el consejo de alguien ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. Santana trataba de ayudar, no lo podía negar, pero ella estaba tan involucrada como él.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Me estás diciendo que finalmente vas a aceptar que eres gay?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a que sé lo que soy. No es algo que tengo que aceptar, nunca lo he negado.

\- Se lo niegas al mundo y te ocultas bajo la pantalla del hombre feliz y enamorado con su novia de toda la vida. ¿Qué tan lejos vas a llegar con Santana? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta farsa, Kurt? ¿Van a tener hijos? ¿Nietos? ¿En qué momento abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo no está bien?

\- No he venido a que me juzgues, Mike. Necesito hablar con alguien, y tú eres de mis amigos más cercanos y de los pocos que saben… eso.

\- ¿Eso? – Rodó los ojos con gran molestia. – Lo dices como si fuese algo sucio o incorrecto. Es lo que eres, no puedes cambiarlo. Y mientras sigas ocultándolo, nunca serás completamente feliz. Estás dejando pasar cosas importantes, y eso incluye al amor. Tal vez por eso Blaine huyó.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

\- Que aunque él se arriesgue y vaya en contra de todo lo que una vez creyó, jamás será algo serio para ti. De eso es lo que se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? No estoy en busca de una aventura, quiero todo con Blaine.

\- ¿Saldrías a la calle con él tomados de la mano? ¿Compartirías una muestra de afecto delante de otras personas? Pero lo más importante, ¿estarías dispuesto a decirles a todos que estás enamorado de él?

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt observaba a su esposa sentada en la cama guardando ropa en un bolso. La estudió por un tiempo, su postura relajada, la sonrisa en su rostro… Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró. – Se está volviendo costumbre que tú y Britt pasen juntas los fines de semana en el spa.

\- Las dos trabajamos mucho, merecemos un descanso. Sobre todo ella, desde que Blaine se fue, se hace cargo sola de la veterinaria. Y con eso de que él no tiene fecha de regreso.

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene fecha para volver?

\- No, llama a Britt pasando un día, pero le dijo que no sabe cuándo regresará.

\- ¿La está llamando?

La chica notó la desilusión en su rostro. – Así es… Y a mí tampoco me gusta esa situación. Lo único que agradezco es que ya no está preocupada y pendiente de qué podría estarle pasando.

\- Espero que esté bien. – Bajó la mirada.

\- No me has dicho todo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Hay más que ese "nos besamos" que me contaste. Él no se fue por eso… No es la primera vez que lo besas.

\- Lo sé, pero fue distinto… Fue un beso... profundo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¿Se besaron apasionadamente?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué más pasó? Porque sigue sin ser una razón para que huyese… Ya que eso de que está con su hermana, es una farsa. Supuestamente fue a ayudarla con un problema, pero ya ha pasado casi un mes. Y si le sumamos tu comportamiento raro cuando ves a Britt, y lo abatido que estás, definitivamente algo no cuadra ahí.

\- Las cosas fueron subiendo de intensidad esa noche.

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron tan grandes como platos. – Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

\- No tengo idea de que es…

\- ¿Te acostaste con Blaine?

\- Ahh…

\- ¡Oh rayos! ¡Oh rayos! ¿Kurt? ¿Tuviste sexo con Blaine?

\- Ehh…

\- ¡Dime que no lo hicieron aquí!

\- Santana…

\- ¡Esta es mi cama!

\- Es mi cama también.

La chica se levantó de un salto. – ¡Mierda, lo hicieron aquí!

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La latina sabía que la nueva información adquirida podía facilitar las cosas para ella, así como podía complicarlas. Pero prefería aferrarse a la primera posibilidad. Siempre sería mejor cualquier cosa que la acercase más a la mujer que amaba.

Brittany salió en ese momento, estaba usando un pequeño short azul que empezaba al nivel de la cadera y terminaba en un corte asimétrico un poco más debajo de donde nace el muslo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente para tener a la morena embobada mirándola, la ojiazul llevaba un top color magenta, y complementaba el atuendo con un chaleco gris oscuro sin mangas, que caía sueltamente hacia los lados.

Santana no podía apartar los ojos de ella, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se había detenido en el anillo de matrimonio… ¡Absurdo Blaine! ¿No podía haberle dado algo menos notorio? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos, no iba a amargarse, ya se encargaría ella de en el momento indicado darle un anillo mucho más hermoso.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- No, no puedo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿Quién te manda a ponerte eso?

La ojiazul negó con la cabeza. – ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, vamos. – Antes de que llegasen a la puerta, tapó el paso parándose en una pose algo atrevida. – O podríamos quedarnos. – Dijo de manera seductora.

\- Santana, por favor.

\- Me vuelves loca, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. – Te amo Britt. – Intentó besarla, pero la chica se esquivó.

\- Te quiero mucho, pero no.

La latina se aproximó hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaron. – Niega que no quieres esto. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no deseas besarme.

\- Santana, aún estoy confundida por todo. No lo hagas más difícil.

\- Entonces dime que me aleje. Que no te moleste nunca más, y prometo que me detendré. No volveré acercarme a ti, no te haré ninguna insinuación, no te besaré ni te miraré a los ojos. Y definitivamente dejaré de pensar en un futuro juntas.

\- No puedes alejarte de mí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Britt la tomó del rostro y empezó a besarla. Al separarse miró hacia un lado. – Soy un lío completo… Una parte de mí clama un sí y la otra grita no.

\- Deberías escuchar a tu corazón.

\- Ahí es donde está el mayor problema. No puedo dañar a Blaine. Ya bastante mal me siento con…

\- No le menciones. Ahora estamos sólo tú y yo.

\- Si él y yo no estuviésemos juntos… Tal vez… Pero…

\- Olvídate de él y de cualquier otra persona. En este momento no existe nadie más que nosotras. – Volvieron a unir sus labios de forma suave y pausada.

Britt se apartó bruscamente. – ¡No puedo dejar de pensar! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Qué hay de Kurt? ¿No te hace sentir mal engañarlo?

\- Te pido que te concentres en nosotras.

\- ¡No! ¡No es así de fácil! Kurt es mi amigo, no quiero lastimarlo. Estar contigo es agridulce… Te quiero Santana, más de lo que pueda yo misma entender, pero ésta situación va a dañar a dos personas que son demasiado importantes para mí.

Blaine es mi esposo, mi amigo, mi cómplice, mi compañero de vida. Hemos pasado juntos tantas cosas maravillosas.

\- Pero ya no lo amas igual. Si fuera así, no tendrías sentimientos hacia mí.

\- Y Kurt… Es uno de mis mejores y más queridos amigos. Él y yo hemos compartido tanto. No soportaría que me odiase por destruir su matrimonio. Es obvio que te ama y…

\- Y yo lo amo a él. Pero es muy distinto a lo que siento por ti.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser distinto? Ese día que hablaron mientras estábamos en el spa, prácticamente corriste desesperada para estar a su lado.

\- No es lo que piensas, Britt. Él me necesitaba, es todo. Tenemos juntos una gran historia, y él siempre será muy importante para mí, pero no es lo mismo que…

\- Lo amas, pero dices que me amas también. Si nos amas a los dos, entonces ¿por qué no es igual?

\- Porque él es gay.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

.

.

 _ **Imágenes en Wattpad y en el grupo en Facebook**_


	19. Cap 19: Lo que el Corazón Siente

_*** Veronica Rucci** _ Hay mucha intensidad en todo lo que ellos viven. Así es, Santana está dispuesta a todo, ya dejó ir el amor una vez y no lo volverá a hacer ahora que la vida le ha dado la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

Kurt tiene muchos conflictos internos que necesitan su atención para que pueda superarlos y ser feliz.

Jajajaja, habrá flashback de ese encuentro ;)

Sí, Britt se está dejando llevar por lo que siente también, aunque hay momentos en los que se confunde

Blaine regresa de su viaje dispuesto a seguir con su vida normal.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Santana no es la clase de persona que comete el mismo error dos veces. Ya una vez dejó ir a Brittany, y no lo hará de nuevo.

Jajajaja, tendrán su flashback, no te preocupes ;D

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Totalmente acertado tu comentario. Blaine está demasiado confundido y necesita tiempo.

Kurt lo extraña demasiado, y espera con ansias que regrese.

Santana no se midió y habló demás. Hoy vas a saber cuáles fueron las reacciones.

 _ *** Farid Cuevas**_ Así es, terminó la espera. Aquí tienes más de ésta historia.

Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto los dos capítulos.

Habrá flashback de ese momento.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ ¡Exacto! Ella no va a dejar ir a Britt otra vez.

Para Kurt la situación es distinta, sin embargo el amor que siente por Blaine es muy fuerte.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Ya sabrás lo que sucedió entre ellos con el flashback que pronto habrá. Jajaja y tendrá todos los detalles ;)

Así es, Blaine está demasiado confundido por todo lo que está sintiendo.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Blaine necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero ha regresado.

Santana cometió una gran indiscreción en su desesperación.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ ¡Oh sí! Hay mucha emoción y momentos impactantes en ésta historia.

Santana va con todo, aunque en su deseo de conseguir a Britt, ha cometido un grave error. Hoy sabrás lo que sucederá.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine_ ** Brittany siempre ha tenido esa curiosidad a causa de lo que Santana provocó en ella. Para Blaine es diferente porque jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre.

Jajajajaja, ya sabrás lo que ocurrió con todos sus detalles.

Todos están en conflicto menos Santana, ella sabe lo que quiere y no duda en ir por ello.

Blaine está demasiado confundido y necesita tiempo para pensar.

Brittany se está dejando llevar en algunos momentos, aunque luego le entra el cargo de consciencia.

Kurt tiene que resolver sus conflictos internos para poder tener una relación feliz con Blaine. ¿Cómo puede infundirle seguridad si él está tan lleno de dudas?

Jajajajajaja me has hecho reír con eso.

Sí, el anillo de Britt es precioso =)

Y Santana habló demás por intentar conquistar a su gran amor...

 ** _* brendagleek22_ ** La situación puede llegar a ser algo tensa entre ellos.

 ** _* DreamsMusic_ ** Bienvenida/o la historia. Espero que la disfrutes.

 _ *** clawsesmo**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz saber que te ha gustado tanto. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Chobits3**_ Está lista la actualización ;)

 ** _* RoxiPM_ ** Me alegra que lo disfrutases.

¡Oh sí! Santana ha cometido una gran indiscreción.

 ** _* LetyBL_ ** Hoy sabrás la respuesta a tu duda.

 ** _* Day7_Mst_ ** Habrá flashback de eso.

Santana habló demás...

 ** _* Anto1247_ ** Bienvenida/o la historia. Espero que la disfrutes.

 _ *** nachaasdfghjkl**_ Las cosas están algo complicadas por el momento.

 _ *** blue_anonim**_ Bienvenida/o la historia. Espero la estés disfrutando.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"Lo que el Corazón Siente"**

* * *

.

Brittany no estaba segura de cómo se sentía, había vivido rodeada de mentiras. No sólo Santana había estado ocultando su verdadero ser sino que Kurt también. Ambos fingiendo, pretendiendo ser una pareja felizmente casada ante el mundo.

Aún desconocía las razones del ojiazul, pero estaba segura que eran similares a las de la latina, y aunque podía comprenderlas en cierta forma, seguía sin estar de acuerdo. ¿Por qué mentirles a todos? ¿Por qué mentirse a sí mismos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio por la ventana a Kurt llegando del trabajo, y su primer instinto fue correr hacia él y reclamarle, y entonces varias dudas se presentaron: ¿Qué pasaría luego entre él y Santana? Seguramente la metería en problemas por haber develado una verdad que no era suya y no quería eso… ¿Arruinaría las cosas entre ellos?… ¿O por el contrario, sería el paso que necesitaban para sincerarse y quitarse sus máscaras?

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al darse cuenta que no podía hacer eso, no le correspondía. Además, ellos tenían motivos para haber elegido esa vida en supuesta pareja, más eso no significaba que se quedaría callada y de brazos cruzados. Ya encontraría una manera de ayudar a sus amigos a liberarse y ser ellos mismos.

De pronto un nuevo pensamiento surgió, era algo que la llenaba de una alegría inesperada e inexplicable, porque si Santana y Kurt no estaban juntos, más que en apariencia, eso significaba que podría darse una oportunidad con ella sin sentirse culpable y…

El teléfono sonó, haciéndola sacudir su cabeza para tratar de despejarse antes de ir a contestar. Una voz conocida la hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago al darse cuenta de la situación actual: Ella sí tenía un matrimonio real con Blaine, quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Su dulce, tierno y amoroso Blaine con quien había compartido tantos años de su vida. Él era especial, era todo lo que siempre quiso, y lo amaba. Pero si así era, ¿qué es lo que sentía por Santana?

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó el veterinario al no obtener respuesta— ¿Britt?

\- Disculpa, hay interferencia o la señal no está bien porque no pude entender. —Detestaba mentirle, pero no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento— ¿Qué me decías?

\- El fin de semana regreso. Mi vuelo llega el sábado por la noche.

\- Qué bueno ¿A qué hora exactamente?

\- A las once, pero no te preocupes que tomaré un taxi. No vas a venir tan tarde.

\- Tranquilo, para llegar a tiempo tengo que salir temprano de aquí. Ahí estaré.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¿No quieres verme?

\- Tengo muchas ganas de verte. Te extraño Britt.

\- También me has hecho falta.

Luego de que la conversación terminó, se sentía más conflictuada. Por un lado le alegraba que su pareja estuviese de regreso, pero por otro lado eso significaba que no podría pasar tanto tiempo con Santana.

"¿Qué te está pasando?" – Se reprochó – "Blaine es tu esposo y debes enfocarte sólo en él. Lo amas y él te ama, eso es todo lo que debe importar."

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt estaba trotando como cada mañana cuando sintió que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro, y se detuvo abruptamente. Al voltear vio sorprendido a su rubia amiga, y se quitó los audífonos.

\- Ho-hola… Britt.

\- Buenos días. —Sonrió— Te vengo siguiendo desde que saliste. Te llamé, pero supuse que no me escuchabas.

\- Lo siento, cuando salgo solo siempre pongo algo de música.

\- Está bien, comprendo. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

\- Aaa… Sí, claro.

\- Si te interrumpo o incomodo de algún modo…

\- ¡Oh no! No hay problema.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto.

Siguieron trotando por un largo tramo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La situación era tensa y ambos tenían diferentes conflictos internos. Había tanto que querían decir y no sabían cómo hacerlo.

 _Conozco el secreto de Santana y sé que es el mismo que tú tienes… Sé la clase de relación que Santana y tú llevan, y no entiendo por qué lo hacen… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres gay?… ¡No! ¡Qué horror! ¡No puedes decir nada de eso!_ — Pensaba la ojiazul mientras le daba miradas de soslayo a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

Resulta inverosímil la forma en la que creemos conocer a las personas que nos rodean, sin sospechar que éstas pueden guardar secretos que jamás imaginaríamos, los cuales si terminamos descubriéndolos es sólo bajo circunstancias poco usuales.

\- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —Preguntó Kurt con duda y un dejo de temor, deteniéndose para respirar un poco— Siento tu mirada persistente clavada en mí.

\- Ah… Bueno… Te he extrañado, ¿sabes? Nos hemos distanciado tanto últimamente.

\- ¡Oh! —Los ojos azules se abrieron muy ampliamente— Yo también te extraño. Lo lamento tanto.

\- ¿Qué lamentas?

\- La distancia que he puesto entre nosotros.

\- No eres el único. Yo también tengo culpa en eso, Kurt. —Miró el suelo por unos segundos mientras jugaba con su pie— El viaje que organicé tenía el objetivo de que nos divirtiésemos y relajásemos, pero de algún modo terminó alejándonos a nosotros.

Ambos pensaron en la causante de tal acción, y se sintieron mal al estar frente al otro y saber lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Yo… Lo siento mucho, Britt.

\- Deja de disculparte. ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos después del trabajo? Estoy sola en casa, así que tendremos todo el tiempo y la privacidad para conversar y ponernos al día.

\- Amm… Claro… Eso me gustaría.

\- Bien. Te estaré esperando. Voy a preparar una receta nueva.

\- No es necesario. Puedo comprar algo al regreso de la oficina, sólo dime qué te apetece, o mándame un mensaje luego de que lo hayas pensado.

\- Realmente me gusta cocinar, y es la oportunidad de que alguien más pruebe ese platillo. Lo preparé una vez y Blaine dijo que le encantó, pero él siempre es dulce y alaba todo lo que hago.

Ante la mención del nombre del hombre al que amaba con locura, en el estómago de Kurt se formó un nudo, y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes cuándo va a regresar?

\- Está bien, aunque lo noto cansado cada vez que hablamos. Afortunadamente el sábado por la noche llega su vuelo, así que me aseguraré de hacerlo descansar lo suficiente una vez que esté aquí, ya que conociéndolo se habrá pasado trabajando todo el tiempo.

El castaño sonrió. Faltaba poco para que Blaine regresase. Sólo debía ser paciente durante unos días más y volvería a verlo. Necesitaba tanto ver su precioso rostro, anhelaba contemplar aquellos cálidos ojos con sus matices de colores, quería sentir sus suaves y deliciosos labios una vez más.

\- Kurt… —Chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de su amigo— Kurt…

\- Discúlpame, recordé algo que debo hacer.

\- Sí, está bien. —Notó de inmediato lo nervioso que éste se puso— Yo también me tengo que ir, pero te espero en la tarde.

\- S-seguro. Ahí estaré.

El castaño la vio alejarse, e inevitablemente se sintió miserable. Sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que en el corazón no se manda, y él no tenía absolutamente ningún control sobre sus emociones. Jamás se había enamorado así de nadie, y era el sentimiento más grande y a la vez la experiencia más confusa de su vida.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Aquí están los documentos de Harvey. Será un excelente negocio si logramos que firme. —Dijo Santana con una gran sonrisa, y dejó sobre el escritorio una carpeta— Aunque estoy 99% segura de que lo hará.

\- ¿99%? — Preguntó Kurt levantando una ceja.

\- Así es. Siempre hay el 1% de probabilidad de que las cosas no se den como esperamos, pero tenemos mucho a nuestro favor.

\- Eso sí es optimismo.

\- Ya sabes como soy. Además, le estamos ofreciendo un excelente trato, tendría que estar ciego para no aceptarlo.

\- Definitivamente nos va a beneficiar mucho a ambas partes.

\- Correcto. Y ya que es prácticamente un hecho inevitable que firmará, ¿qué tal si salimos a celebrar?

\- Seguro, pero en la noche.

\- Había pensado en ir a comer a algún lugar y después…

\- No voy a poder. Tengo comprometida la tarde.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Almorzaré con Britt.

\- ¿Por qué? Me refiero a que ustedes no han estado en mayor contacto últimamente y me parece raro.

\- Hoy me dio alcance cuando estaba trotando. No sé si sospecha algo, pero la noté extraña y nerviosa. Me invitó a comer e hizo hincapié en el hecho de que estaremos solos y podremos hablar sin problema.

\- ¡Oh! —La incomodidad empezó a invadirla así como un sentimiento de culpa— Tengo que decirte algo importante. — Comenzó a moverse alrededor del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible.

\- Debe ser grave, estas caminando en círculos.

\- Creo que lo es.

\- Santana, ¿qué pasó?

\- Tienes que saber ante todo que jamás fue mi intención. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Me estoy preocupando cada vez más. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Estaba hablando con Britt y… una cosa llevó a otra y…

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hablé demás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres específicamente?

\- Le dije que eres gay.

\- Muy buena tu broma. —Sonrío con nerviosismo— Pero ya dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

\- No estoy bromeando. Ella sabe desde hace un tiempo atrás que soy lesbiana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

\- Fue en el viaje que hicimos.

\- Estoy impactado realmente. No puedo creer que le dijeras.

\- Tú le contaste a Blaine, ¿porque yo no puedo decirle a Britt?

\- No he dicho eso, dije que estaba impresionado… Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo que decidieras contarle?

\- No está relacionado contigo el que lo hiciera, esa fue una decisión personal. Lo tuyo sólo sucedió, y fue hace unos días.

\- Tu broma ya no resulta graciosa.

\- No es broma, Kurt. Realmente no fue mi intención hacerlo, pero las circunstancias me llevaron a decirle que eres gay.

\- ¿Las circunstancias?

\- Sé que no suena bien, pero cuando te cuente…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! — La miró indignado.

\- Deja que te explique y…

\- ¡No hay ninguna razón válida para que me hayas traicionado de esa forma!

\- ¿Traicionado?

\- Sí, traicionaste la confianza que había entre nosotros.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo!

\- No lo es. Sabes que Blaine me preguntó acerca de ti cuando le conté mi verdad, y jamás le dije nada. Desde el comienzo le dejé muy claro que eso era algo personal, algo de lo que sólo tú podías hablar.

\- Entiéndeme…

\- ¡No hay nada que entender! — Se levantó de la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio.

\- No quería…

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Ahora entiendo por qué Britt me miraba de esa manera.

\- A ella no le importa. Cuando lo supo estuvo confundida acerca de porque tú y yo mentimos, pero no tiene ningún prejuicio. Es una persona muy buena con un gran corazón, y nos acepta tal como somos.

\- ¡Qué gran consuelo! ¿Se supone que debo sentirme feliz de que mi esposa sea capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda?

\- ¡No exageres! Y lo de "tu esposa", —hizo comillas con los dedos— sabes muy bien que es sólo en papeles.

\- Lo que tú y yo teníamos era más que sólo papeles, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no significa nada para ti. — Su tono de voz fue severo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —Exclamó en el mismo tono— ¡Sabes muy bien todo lo que significas para mí!

\- ¡No, ya no lo sé! — Avanzó hacia la puerta a paso firme y con el rostro agestado.

\- ¡No te atrevas a irte! ¡No hemos terminado aquí!

\- ¡Mírame! — Salió furioso de la oficina dejando a una Santana hecha un lío emocional y completamente aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt conducía su auto sin rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora y no lograba calmarse. Una mezcla entre ira y angustia lo había invadido por completo. No estaba listo para que el mundo supiese su secreto, y Santana no tenía derecho a haberlo expuesto de esa manera.

Entendía que ella estuviese enamorada y que por amor se puede perder la cabeza, pero todo tiene un límite. Él también estaba enamorado y había cometido varios desaciertos, más no la había arrastrado en el proceso.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento había sucedido, se encontraba parqueado frente a un parque desconocido y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el volante. Ni siquiera se acordaba haber enviado un mensaje hasta que revisó su teléfono enviado un mensaje hasta que revisó su teléfono luego de que le tocasen suavemente el vidrio de la ventana y le explicasen.

\- Lo siento, esto es tan confuso… No sé cuándo te escribí… _Ni por qué a ti._ — Pensó sin él mismo tener la respuesta.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. Me alegra que lo hicieras.

\- Britt…

La chica colocó la mano sobre una de las del empresario. — Cámbiate de puesto, yo conduzco.

Kurt asintió como un niño asustadizo y se movió lentamente hacia el otro asiento, asombrándose al notar que se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, pero permaneciendo en silencio durante el trayecto de regreso.

Una vez en casa de la ojiazul y con una taza con té caliente en sus manos, la miró durante varios segundos y titubeó un pequeño gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Ahora intenta relajarte y descansar. Cuando estés listo para hablar, o lo que sea que necesites, aquí estaré.

Kurt contempló la cama en la que se encontraba sentado y suspiró. ¿Cómo contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué debía decir y qué no? No sólo se trataba del tema de su verdadera orientación sexual, quizá ese era el menor de los problemas, lo más grave era que estaba enamorado del esposo de ella.

\- Yo…

\- No te forces, tómate todo el tiempo que…

\- Sé lo de Santana.

Brittany se congeló al instante. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Santana no se habría atrevido a contarle que habían tenido ¿algo? Algo que no sabía cómo llamarlo porque para ella no era una aventura, pero tampoco podía calificarlo como una relación.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Me contó lo que pasó contigo hace unos días.

\- Tienes que ser más específico.

\- ¿Qué tanto pudo ocurrir para que no sepas a lo que me refiero?

La mujer de larga cabellera se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. — Santana y yo compartimos muchos momentos, así que no sé a qué…

\- Lo que te dijo sobre mí.

\- ¡Ah! —Soltó el aire retenido— Quieres decir lo de…

\- Soy…

\- Dilo. —Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la rodilla— No tiene nada de malo.

Kurt bebió todo el contenido de su taza y luego la asentó sobre la mesita de noche. Negó ligeramente mientras se acostaba, recogiendo las piernas un poco contra su cuerpo y acomodando la cabeza sobre el regazo de la rubia.

Brittany comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello, tratando de comprender por lo que éste estaba atravesando.

\- Britt…

\- Sigues siendo la misma persona, y nada cambiará entre nosotros. No tengo ningún problema con tu verdadera identidad, te lo aseguro. Te conozco y sé que eres Kurt Hummel, un amigo lleno de cualidades buenas y maravillosas, un hombre extraordinario con tanto que ofrecerle al mundo. Eres realmente magnánimo y humanitario. Te he visto ayudar a muchas personas de distintas maneras, y jamás lo haces esperando algo a cambio. Eres un prestigioso empresario dueño de una multinacional que genera miles de plazas, y a todos los que trabajan para ti les das un trato justo y respetuoso. No te aprovechas de nadie ni abusas del poder que tienes, todo lo contrario, lo usas para buenos efectos.

Puedo decir tantas cosas sobre ti, y ninguna de ellas es mala. —Se secó las lágrimas que estaban rodando por su rostro y respiró profundamente— Te quiero mucho, estoy muy orgullosa del ser noble que eres, y me siento feliz de ser tu amiga.

Mientras más Britt hablaba, más confundido y miserable Kurt se sentía. Si había alguien extraordinario allí, era ella, y él estaba destruyendo su matrimonio. A como diera lugar y por mucho que doliera, tenía que arrancarse a Blaine del corazón.

\- Gracias. — Susurró con un hilo de voz.

\- No me agradezcas. Jamás tienes que dar las gracias por escuchar la verdad.

\- Perdóname.

Ella se inclinó y lo abrazó. — No tengo nada que perdonarte. Confieso que al comienzo me molestó que no me dijeses la verdad, pero ya calmada estuve analizando las cosas. Hasta ahora supongo tus razones son las mismas que tuvo Santana, y no creo estar equivocada. Así que no, no los juzgo, no te juzgo. Por lo que ella me contó, sé que el camino fue difícil, y tal vez dadas las circunstancias, lo que eligieron resultó ser la mejor opción por un tiempo.

Kurt sentía que estaba caminando sobre una cuerda floja suspendida a cientos de metros sobre el suelo, y no había nada de donde sostenerse ni ninguna red que lo atrapase si caía.

¿Cómo decirle que no era sólo por la mentira que pedía indulto? Sus lágrimas mojaron las piernas de la veterinaria, pero no podía evitarlo. Realizó varias respiraciones cortas e intentó decirle que había fallado como amigo, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas y murieron en sus labios. — Te quiero tanto. — Fue lo que atinó a pronunciar antes de que su garganta se cerrase.

\- Kurt, —le besó la mejilla— también te quiero. Nunca lo olvides. Y por ese cariño tan grande que te tengo, espero que en algún momento te sientas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de lado esa mentira que te hace daño, porque no sólo te ocultas de los demás sino que también lo haces de ti mismo.

El ojiazul lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó empezaba a anochecer, y Britt lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

Platicaron un poco más ya que Kurt logró controlar sus emociones, y pudo expresar así varias cosas, entre las cuales estuvo el contarle su historia y responderle la gran interrogante de cómo funcionaban las cosas entre él y Santana.

Ya agotado y sin ánimos de regresar a su hogar, pasó la noche en la habitación para invitados.

Al día siguiente, luego de que Britt saliera hacia su trabajo, se fue a su casa y encontró a su mejor amiga y esposa sentada en el sofá con clara evidencia en su rostro de no haber dormido nada bien. Con pocas palabras le dijo que había aclarado las cosas con Brittany y luego cruzó con indiferencia para dirigirse a la habitación.

Una mano lo sostuvo del brazo, y escuchó una voz suplicante que le pedía que la escuchase. Santana no es de las personas que suplican, así que se detuvo y se giró para mirarla.

Ella le explicó cómo había sucedido todo, sin guardar ningún detalle. Finalmente se disculpó por haberlo expuesto de esa manera.

Kurt estaba enojado todavía, pero también dolido, sin embargo comprendía lo que estaba escuchando. Era claro que la latina no había tenido la intención de comprometerlo, más aún se sentía traicionado de algún modo.

Cuando la oyó pedir perdón con la voz quebrada, la miró a los ojos, y al verlos llenos de lágrimas, su pecho se contrajo. Si ella no suplicaba, mucho menos lloraba, al menos no con facilidad y jamás frente a otros. Sabía que las únicas personas que la habían visto vulnerable eran sus padres y él.

\- Te amo Kurt. Significas para mí más de lo que alguna vez podré expresar, y lamento tanto lo que sucedió. — Varias gotas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin que hiciera nada por detenerlas.

\- Santana…

\- Perdóname.

Kurt acortó el espacio entre ellos y la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como ésta envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Lo que había entre ellos era algo tan grande y profundo que jamás nadie podría explicar o ser capaz de comprender.

Luego de varios minutos de sollozos se miraron a los ojos, y ambos supieron que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, aunque sin duda alguna tendrían una conversación extensa.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt y Britt retomaron su amistad a lo largo de la semana y volvieron a compartir momentos especiales, algunos incluyendo a Santana, tal como antes, y cuando eso sucedía, el castaño notaba algo diferente entre ellas, era como si se hubiesen conectado de alguna forma. No pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que la pelinegra le daba a la rubia, él estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ella tenía, ¿pero acaso Brittany correspondía en ocasiones?

Definitivamente debía ser su imaginación. Tal vez su desesperación inconsciente por no querer renunciar a Blaine hacía que viese cosas donde no existían.

Se había prometido no pensar en él, hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos. No quería perderlo, pero tampoco podía tenerlo de la manera que deseaba, así que la única forma de mantenerlo en su vida era ser sólo amigos. Y por ilógico que sonase, pondría una distancia entre ellos. Serían amigos, pero ya no tan cercanos como antes, al menos hasta que aprendiese a controlar lo que sentía. Empezaría evitándolo a toda costa, así tuviese que trabajar más horas o hacer lo que fuese necesario. Así es como debía ser.

Pero no todo es como a veces creemos que debe ser, y la vida encuentra la forma para que las cosas sucedan como en realidad están destinadas a ser…

Al contraer un virus estomacal un día antes de la llegada de Blaine, Brittany le pidió a Kurt que fuese por éste al aeropuerto, y aunque él intentó negarse, al final ella logró convencerlo.

Y ahí estaba, sentado esperando a que el vuelo llegase, jugando nervioso con sus dedos y repasando mentalmente lo que le diría. Aunque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de poder hablar cuando lo viese, porque lo único que deseaba era correr hacia él y besarlo hasta perder la razón.

¡Vaya que era serio lo que le pasaba con aquel magnífico hombre de ojos ambarinos! No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso, sin embargo envió todos esos pensamientos impropios al fondo de su cabeza.

Observó el reloj y al notar que todavía faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos, suspiró y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que había ido muy temprano, pero el deseo de ver a Blaine fue más fuerte. No que por eso el vuelo llegaría antes, más estar ahí era importante para él, y ahora no podía hacer más que esperar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada, sin embargo las dudas acerca de lo que ocurriría cuando se viesen después de todo ese tiempo volvieron a asaltarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrar el amor con la persona incorrecta?

No, eso no tenía lógica, el amor siempre es correcto. No elegimos a quien amar, es el corazón el que elige, el corazón sabe lo que la razón no comprende.

Su corazón estaba aferrado a ese hombre divino con labios tan deliciosos como la más dulce vid, labios suaves como el terciopelo, y tan cálidos que sentirlos era igual que entregarse a la vida misma.

Sus pensamientos fueron pronto reemplazados por recuerdos maravillosos que lo estremecieron y dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El tiempo pasó raudo, y los ojos azules que estaban algo vidriosos en ese instante se abrieron al escuchar la alarma de su teléfono. Se levantó y empezó a caminar nervioso. Observó en el tablero digital que el vuelo acababa de llegar, lo cual le daba varios minutos para serenarse y mostrarse tranquilo.

Cada segundo era como una eternidad. Cientos de personas salían, pero ninguna era la que ansiaba ver. Y entonces apareció entre la multitud un hombre con el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, los rizos alborotados lo hacían lucir tan sexy así como la barba que tenía. Se veía distinto, pero igual de hermoso.

Blaine caminaba observando con atención al costado para encontrar a su esposa, de pronto sus ojos hicieron contacto con unos que lo miraban fijamente, y se detuvo. Parpadeó varias veces como tratando de entender si era su imaginación, pero cuando esa dulce sonrisa que lo había cautivado desde el primer día se hizo presente, supo que era real.

No entendía qué hacía éste ahí, pero era inútil negar el remolino de emociones que había sentido al verlo, y susurró "Kurt…"


	20. Cap 20: Un Encuentro Inesperado

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Como siempre tan linda :*

Blaine está más bueno que un chocolate caliente en un día de frío.

Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Tenía que cortar el capítulo ahí porque todo lo que vendrá después será intenso.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** _ ¡Oh sí! Blaine es hermoso, y su nuevo look está de infarto.

Me emociona saber que lo hayas sentido tan real y que lo vivieras. Es siempre un placer escribir para ustedes.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Aquí tienes la actualización =)

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Blaine es hermoso ^-^

 _ *** Jeny**_ No es fácil para él.

 ** _* Jessica Gomez_** De nada. Espero lo disfrutes.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Hoy lo sabrás ;)

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Brittany quiere ayudar a sus amigos, y va a meter su cuchara en esa sopa.

Britt se ha dado cuenta lo que siente por Santana, y está dispuesta a arriesgarse.

La situación es incómoda para Britt y Kurt porque ninguno sabe lo que el otro siente por sus respectivas parejas.

Jajajajaja, pobre de tu esposo. Ya lo esperas con los palos jajaja.

Un momento de mucha tensión entre Kurt y Santana, que al final logró resolverse.

Britt es una buena persona y amiga, lo que vuelve las cosas más complicadas para Kurt

Gracias. Aquí la actualización que esperabas.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Las cosas van surgiendo.

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ Espero eso no sea malo. Para Blaine no es fácil, pero está descubriendo lo que siente. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 _ *** Mariu4**_ Gracias a ti por leerme- Me alegra en verdad que te guste la historia. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar =)

 _ *** LetyBL** _ La actualización está lista.

* * *

 ** _Luego de una larga espera, aquí estoy de regreso con la actualización que me estaban pidiendo._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"** **Un Encuentro Inesperado"**

* * *

.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su respiración era irregular, no podía pensar en nada, y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Su mirada estaba fija en aquel magnífico hombre de piel nívea y hermosos ojos azules que fue poco a poco desapareciendo.

Tratando de calmarse cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Podía sentir como las personas cruzaban a su lado, algunas hasta empujándolo ligeramente, pero no podía culparlas ya que era él quien estaba en medio camino, evitando que hubiese una circulación normal.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? —Aquella voz hizo que se le erizara la piel, y un nudo presionó su garganta cuando sintió una mano posándose cálidamente sobre su hombro— Podemos ir al hospital si quieres. Estás muy pálido.

 _"_ _¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? Te fuiste para aclarar tu mente, y todo está en orden ahora. Kurt es un amigo, sólo eso. Un amigo que se volvió muy cercano, pero no hay nada más._ —Sus pensamientos lo golpeaban tan rápido que empezó a sentirse mareado— _Todo está bien, tienes una esposa a la que amas… Y Kurt es tu amigo… únicamente eso…un amigo."_

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio la preocupación pintada en el rostro del castaño— E-estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? No luces nada bien.

\- Sí. Me dieron varios vértigos durante el vuelo… Creo que fue por la turbulencia… Pensé que ya había pasado.

\- Ah… Vamos a sentarnos entonces. —Dijo poco convencido por aquella respuesta, y enganchó su brazo en el de Blaine. Intentó llevar la maleta, pero la mano de éste estaba firmemente empuñada a la agarradera— Blaine, por aquí.

El pelinegro quería avanzar, más sus pies parecían haberse convertido en parte del suelo— Dame un minuto.

\- Sí, seguro.

 _"_ _Vamos, respira y relájate. Es completamente absurdo que te pongas así. Kurt es un amigo. Nadie reacciona de ésta manera porque un amigo viene a recogerlo al aeropuerto… ¡Nadie reacciona así con un amigo bajo ninguna circunstancia!"_

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Blaine sintió que pudo moverse finalmente. No recordaba en qué momento cerró los ojos, pero cuando los abrió la afluencia de personas había disminuido considerablemente. Miró hacia los costados y no había señas de Hummel. ¿Era posible que todo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación?

Su mano se acalambró y fue cuando notó que seguía sujetando la maleta con gran fuerza. Soltó la agarradera y empezó a dar un ligero masaje entre sus dedos, dorso y palma para que la sangre circulara y el dolor desapareciera.

\- Disculpe. ¿Qué hora es? —Una mujer mayor con rostro amable le preguntó— Mi reloj se detuvo a las diez de la noche.

\- Las doce y veinte. —Dijo sorprendido.

\- Muy amable. —La señora sonrió y él asintió ligeramente.

No podía creer que hubiese estado paralizado durante tanto tiempo. Su vuelo llegó a las once en punto, y debido a las pocas personas que fueron en el avión, salió rápido. Sin embargo, el mundo se detuvo al ver a Kurt Hummel. ¡Qué locura! En realidad sólo había sido una broma de su subconsciente que tal vez lo estaba poniendo a prueba y…

\- Me tenías preocupado, pero te ves mucho mejor ahora. —Suspiró con alivio— Te traje un poco de agua.

Los ojos amielados se abrieron tan amplios como platos mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un costado…

Y ahí estaba de pie, tan hermoso como siempre, de hecho aún más. Su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia atrás de forma moderna, su piel lucía un tono precioso de bronceado, haciendo que sus increíbles ojos se vieran más azules que nunca… Aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente y le producían descargas de corriente por toda la espalda, y sus labios rosados perfectos que se curvaban en una pequeña y suave sonrisa.

\- G-gracias. —Aceptó la botella, y se quedó sin aliento al sentir como era abrazado de una forma dulce, cálida, perfecta. No era un abrazo con dobles intenciones ni que buscaba algo a cambio, sólo era un acto sincero cargado de muchos sentimientos.

Sus brazos se curvaron alrededor de su amigo, aunque no de la misma manera, ya que se estremeció por completo ante el contacto y trataba de no demostrarlo. Rápidamente quiso separarse, pero seguía siendo sujetado, así que le palmeó la espalda como intentando indicarle que debían terminar con ese saludo tardío. No porque no se sintiese bien, sino porque era todo lo que podía manejar en ese momento.

\- Te extrañé Blaine. —Dijo honestamente cuando se apartaron.

\- Ah… sí… Gracias.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt se borró automáticamente al no escuchar lo que anhelaba. Claro que no esperaba una declaración de amor, pero un "también te extrañé" habría sido como ir al cielo y volver.

Guardando para sí su decepción, desvió la mirada— ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

\- Todo salió bien. Mucho trabajo.

\- Tenía entendido que fuiste a ver a tu hermana porque necesitaba tu ayuda en algo.

\- Ah… s-sí. Eso se solucionó, por lo que aproveché para checar algunas cosas del trabajo.

Empezaron a caminar mientras sostenían una conversación algo torpe que continuó hasta llegar al auto del ojiazul. Una vez embarcados hubo un gran silencio que empezaba a tornarse incómodo.

Blaine se arrimó al vidrio de la ventana y suspiró. El camino de regreso a su casa era largo, y no sabía cómo iba a soportar tal tensión.

\- Estoy cansado. —Pronunció lentamente, y simuló bostezar. Si fingía quedarse dormido podría evitar sutilmente a Kurt, y tal vez lograría despejarse. Sabía que no era cortés de su parte, más resultaba peor que los dos estuviesen callados sin saber qué decir o queriendo decir tanto.

\- Duerme un poco. Falta mucho para que lleguemos.

\- Disculpa.

\- Está bien, comprendo. ¿Te importa si enciendo la radio? Prometo mantener el volumen bajo.

\- No. Adelante. —Inclinó ligeramente el asiento, se acomodó lo mejor posible y cerró los ojos. Rogaba dormirse realmente, aunque no creía que fuese a suceder debido a que a pesar de estar agotado, no dejaba de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez.

Canción tras canción había sorprendentemente logrado relajarse ya que las melodías eran suaves, sin embargo algo llamó su atención en ese instante. La voz que llenaba el lugar no era sólo la proveniente de la radio, era la voz de… Kurt. Dulce, suave, como un susurro para el alma.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a escuchar con curiosidad lo que éste estaba cantando, sintiendo un escalofrío inevitable.

 _Enamorarme de ti_

 _Fue la cosa más fácil_

 _Tu sonrisa y tu mirada_

 _Tienen mi alma cautivada._

 _._

 _Enamorarme de ti_

 _Sucedió en un segundo_

 _Fue imposible no hacerlo_

 _Si eres lo más bello de éste mundo._

 _._

 _Sé que no debo, es prohibido_

 _Me lo repito a diario_

 _Pero no puedo evitarlo_

 _Todo esto que siento_

 _Es más fuerte que yo._

 _._

 _Pero quién puede culpar al corazón_

 _Si el amor llega sin darnos explicación_

 _No le importa el momento_

 _No le importa la edad_

 _No se fija en tamaño, sexo_

 _O lo que dirá la sociedad._

 _._

 _Enamorarme de ti_

 _No lo elegí, no lo busqué_

 _Ni fue algo que de algún modo planeé_

 _Fue mi alma que vio en ti_

 _Lo que siempre soñé._

 _._

 _Enamorarme de ti_

 _Sabe a gloria, sabe a dicha_

 _Cada vez que me besas_

 _Y cuando de forma dulce_

 _Tus manos me acarician._

 _._

 _Pero enamorarme de ti_

 _También es una tortura_

 _Una agonía, una sentencia_

 _Que me hace estremecer_

 _Cuando esquivas la mirada_

 _O rehúyes mi presencia_

 _Y sin ninguna advertencia_

 _Sólo te alejas de mí._

 _._

 _Duele tanto en el alma_

 _Amarte como lo hago_

 _Porque eres mi vida, mi mundo_

 _Mi alegría y mi calma_

 _Y me quema, me cala tan sólo pensar_

 _Que nunca jamás me podrás amar._

.

Sintió una humedad rodando por su barbilla, y abrió los ojos, pasando sus manos por ella y descubriendo que eran lágrimas que escapaban atrevidas. Sigilosamente sesgó un poco su cuerpo para observar al castaño, y vio como su rostro era surcado por cristalinas gotas que rodaban sin clemencia con cada palabra que entonaba…

.

 _Sé que no debo, es prohibido_

 _Me lo repito a diario_

 _Pero no puedo evitarlo_

 _Todo esto que siento_

 _Es más fuerte que yo._

 _._

 _Pero quién puede culpar al corazón_

 _Si el amor llega sin darnos explicación_

 _No le importa el momento_

 _No le importa la edad_

 _No se fija en tamaño, sexo_

 _O lo que dirá la sociedad._

.

Sin saber por qué ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, se sentó y colocó su mano sobre la del ojiazul, quien jadeó en sorpresa. —Me duele verte llorar.

\- L-lo siento. No quise despertarte. —Se secó el rostro torpemente.

\- Sólo descansaba. —La situación era aún más tensa que antes. No sabía si debía retirar la mano o qué cosa era correcta para decir o hacer. Al final optó por cambiar drásticamente de tema— Amm… T-tengo hambre. ¿Sabes si hay algún lugar abierto?

\- Hay un local de comida rápida como a quince minutos, pero a ésta hora sólo atiende la ventanilla para llevar. —Mentalmente agradeció la desviación de la escena anterior ya que no le resultaba fácil manejar sus emociones en ese momento, y si Blaine hubiese continuado, probablemente hubiera terminado llorando copiosamente ya que se sentía nostálgico.

\- Eso es perfecto.

Ya con su comida en mano, el ojimiel suspiró— ¿Puedo comer aquí?

\- Seguro. O si quieres come en mi casa… Digo… para que estés más cómodo.

\- No quiero importunar. Es tarde.

\- No tengo nada de sueño. Y si es por Santana, se fue a visitar a sus padres el fin de semana y de paso irá a la empresa a ver cómo van las cosas.

\- ¡Oh! —Estar a solas con Kurt en la casa no era una buena idea, y él lo sabía— Gracias, pero tengo mucha hambre y falta para que estemos ahí.

\- Claro. No hay problema.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Blaine le agradeció y se bajó rápidamente del auto, tomó su equipaje y con un movimiento de mano se despidió antes de entrar a su casa.

Kurt lo observó en silencio y correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Luego de eso permaneció en el vehículo alrededor de veinte minutos.

Al entrar a su hogar, dejó las llaves y el celular sobre la mesa de centro y se lanzó al sofá, contemplando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante que existía. Poco después tomó uno de los cojines y lo abrazó, se puso de lado y recogió las piernas mientras unas cuantas lágrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El timbre sonó despertando a Kurt, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Con dificultad vio que su reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. ¿Quién podía estar tocando a esa hora? Se levantó lentamente y caminó en medio de un bostezo. Al asomarse por la mirilla sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Realizó tres respiraciones cortas y limpió su rostro que estaba pegajoso por los rastros de lágrimas que se habían secado en él, acomodó su cabello y comprobó su aliento.

Una última inhalación profunda fue dada antes de abrir.

\- Blaine. ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- No quise molestar. Dijiste que no tenías sueño.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Mmm… ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Por supuesto.

El pelinegro lucía nervioso y no dejaba de jugar con sus manos— Sé que es tarde, pero no he dejado de dar vueltas y… bueno… quise aprovechar que estás solo para hablar. Supongo que pensarás por qué no lo hice en el camino de regreso, pero necesitaba ordenar mis ideas. Ahora estoy listo.

\- Bien, te escucho. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Sobre lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuve aquí.

\- Nos besamos.

\- Fue más que eso.

\- Nos besamos apasionadamente.

\- Y lo dices así, como si no fuese nada.

\- Lo fue. Significó mucho para mí. Y creí que para ti también, sin embargo te fuiste lejos sin despedirte ni una explicación.

\- Surgió algo del trabajo.

\- Sabes que no es así. Lo hiciste porque tratabas de alejarte de mí.

\- Kurt… Es que… Necesitaba pensar… Esa noche… lo que ocurrió…

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Estaban sentados en la barra desayunador riendo por algo que el ojiazul había dicho. La verdad es que ellos tenían una química innegable y habían logrado una conexión extraordinaria.

De pronto Kurt lo observó detenidamente y no pudo contenerse— Eres increíble, realmente maravilloso. —Suspiró— Hermoso Blaine… y tan sexy.

El moreno se sonrojó y sonrió— Si hay alguien hermoso y sexy aquí, eres tú— Luego de pronunciar dichas palabras sintió que su rostro ardía. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, tal vez era el alcohol en su sistema, aunque no consideraba haber bebido demasiado.

Kurt se inclinó hacia un costado y tomó un rizo entre sus dedos, colocándolo en su sitio. Los dos se miraron a los ojos en completo silencio mientras acortaban lentamente la distancia— Blaine… —Pronunció en un susurro, dejando que su aliento rebotase sobre los labios de éste.

\- Me tengo que ir. —Dijo rápidamente y se levantó.

\- ¿Por qué huyes? —Lo tomó del brazo.

Porque esto no está bien. —Se soltó del agarre y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero el chico de piel nívea fue más rápido y le tapó el paso.

\- ¿A qué le temes?

\- A ti… —Respondió con dificultad— A lo que me haces sentir.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí?

\- Cosas prohibidas… Incorrectas.

\- ¿Quién dice que son de esa forma?

\- Estamos casados… Sé que eres gay, y tu matrimonio es una farsa, pero el mío no. Y no soy gay. Nunca lo he sido.

Kurt empezó a caminar hacia el frente, haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar aprisionado contra la pared, y le acarició la mejilla— Puedo sentir la manera en la que te estás estremeciendo. También me he dado cuenta de cómo no dejas de mirar mi cuerpo y mi boca. —Le pasó el pulgar por los carnosos labios logrando que soltase un gemido— Esa no fue una reacción muy hétero, ¿sabes? —Pronunció en medio de un suspiro, pero la mirada asustada que recibió a cambio, lo hizo apartarse.

¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! Has de pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo al acosarte de ésta forma. Dije que no volvería a hacerlo, y otra vez terminé dejándome llevar. —Se alejó más, dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba las manos por detrás de su cabeza, entrelazándolas con fuerza— Perdóname, por favor. ¡Soy tan idiota!

Es que esto que siento por ti me está consumiendo. No sabes cuánto quiero besarte… Retener éste sentimiento me está matando, pero no voy a arruinar nuestra amistad, eres tan importante para mí, y te suplico me des una última oportunidad, por favor.

\- Kurt… —Lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar.

\- Perdóname, te lo pido de corazón. Perdóname por no saber controlarme. Esta vez será distinto, no ocurrirá de nuevo, yo…

\- Kurt… También quiero besarte.

Antes de que el ojiazul lograse procesar lo que había escuchado, los labios de Blaine se estaban presionando contra los suyos.

El beso era muy suave, delicado, un contacto sutil a penas, pero era suficiente para que ambos se deleitasen en las sensaciones producidas.

Kurt lo tomó por la cintura para apegarlo a su cuerpo y lentamente subió una mano para acariciarle la espalda, haciéndolo suspirar.

Blaine le acunó el rostro con una mano y la otra la llevó hacia la nuca para luego empezar a mover sus labios a un ritmo que fue en segundos igualado y que tenía a los dos con las piernas temblando.

Aquella hermosa y dulce danza del alma representada mediante un beso duró varios minutos en los que degustaron y disfrutaron el sabor del otro. Al separarse Kurt le acarició el rostro— Blaine… —Suspiró con una mezcla de sentimientos entre los que destacaba el temor a la reacción siguiente.

El de ojos como la miel suspiró y le sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

Kurt no sabía por qué ese cambio, pero le fascinaba.

Ni siquiera el mismo Blaine sabía lo que le sucedía, pero no trataba de encontrarle explicación, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el maravilloso hombre que estaba entre sus brazos.

El de cabellera clara dejándose llevar y sin poder detenerse empezó a profundizar el ósculo, logrando que el hombre del que estaba enamorado abriera los ojos por la sorpresa. Sintió pánico al pensar que había arruinado las cosas, pero para su sorpresa éste cerró los ojos nuevamente y le dio total acceso a su boca.

El cuerpo entero de Blaine se estremecía a medida que el beso se volvía más apasionado y sus lenguas se movían sincronizadas, soltando un gemido cuando Kurt le mordió tenuemente los labios. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo.

\- Kurt… No…

\- No, ¿qué? —Empezó a besarle el cuello, rozando ligeramente con los dientes algunas zonas— Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo. —Rogaba internamente que eso no sucediera, más no iba a insistir si era la voluntad de Anderson que no continuasen. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue otro gemido acompañado de unas manos que se aferraron a su cintura. Con una sonrisa siguió repartiendo caricias lentas y delicadas con su boca.

Poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar hasta que tropezaron con una pared en la que se apoyaron, y sus labios se buscaron de manera apasionada.

Kurt se puso más atrevido y movió sus manos por la anatomía del pelinegro, y siguió guiándolos hacia la habitación.

La sensación que embriagaba a Blaine era tan poderosa que sus neuronas se fundieron y la excitación poseyó su cuerpo, enviándole las más increíbles y deliciosas corrientes eléctricas de pies a cabeza.

Al toparse con el filo de la cama, el beso se tornó más profundo, y las manos de ambos viajaron por el cuerpo ajeno como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

Sin soltarse ni dejar de besarse se permitieron caer sobre el colchón, acomodándose hasta encajar a la perfección.

Las caricias sin llegar a ser muy íntimas, los tenían gimiendo suavemente y pidiendo más. Sus labios se separaban sólo por fracciones de tiempo para permitirles a los pulmones oxigenarse. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a crear una deliciosa fricción y sus respiraciones se tornaron mucho más agitadas.

Al separarse luego de otro beso y sentir la dureza de Kurt moviéndose contra la propia, Blaine abrió los ojos asustado— ¡Detente!

\- ¿Qué? —Preguntó aturdido, rotando sus caderas una vez más.

\- ¡Que no sigas! —Lo detuvo fuertemente con sus manos y lo apartó— Es… esto… No…

\- Tranquilo. —Le acarició el rostro— Esto está bien.

\- No. —Dijo en un hilo de voz y se levantó de un salto, caminando torpemente mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

\- Blaine… —Éste negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación— Blaine…

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Jamás debió suceder. —Susurró el ojimiel— Fue un momento en el que perdí la cordura.

\- Lamento que pienses así al respecto.

\- Lo que sucedió fue… Me he sentido tan mal desde entonces porque… —Soltó el aire retenido.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, aquello fue mi culpa. —Dijo con pesar— Culpa del alcohol que bebimos tal vez. Lo cierto es que no me arrepiento.

\- Soy tan culpable como tú, Kurt. Me dejé llevar por algo que no era correcto.

\- Lo que nace del alma jamás es incorrecto.

\- Me siento enfermo al pensar en Britt y el daño que le haría si supiera que la engañé. Si llegara a enterarse sería terrible. No puedo hacerle esto. No merece que la lastime de esa forma.

\- Entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, y tampoco quiero lastimarla. Ella es muy importante para mí. No creas que eres el único que se debate en ello.

\- Y aun así insistes en algo que no puede ser.

\- No quiero que suene a egoísmo o algo así, pero, ¿qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con esto que sentimos?

\- Eres un gran amigo al que quiero mucho, pero eso es todo. El tiempo que estuve fuera me ayudó a despejar mi mente y aclarar mis ideas. Eres importante para mí y siempre lo serás. Fin de la historia. No hay más nada ahí, la cercanía que tenemos me confundió por un instante.

\- Te amo. —Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formó en su garganta— He tratado de luchar contra mis sentimientos, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti Blaine, y cada vez que intento negarlo, mi alma grita en agonía.

\- No es amor, es…

\- Sé muy bien lo que siento.

\- Entonces tendrás que superarlo porque…

El castaño se acercó, eliminando casi todo el espacio entre ellos— Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo. Dime que tu corazón no se acelera al tenerme cerca. Dime que no quieres besarme en éste instante.

\- Yo… Ah… No, no quie…

Los labios de Kurt se aprisionaron contra los suyos, y una de las pálidas manos acarició su rostro mientras la otra se aferró a su cintura. El movimiento era suave y dulce, tan prohibido y a la vez tan adictivo.

Blaine trató de resistirse pero sus labios se volvieron como un imán y no pudo despegarlos hasta que una húmeda lengua pidió permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido y sintió como ésta se fue deslizando lentamente en el interior de su boca, y sin remedio perdió el control.

Luego de un largo tiempo se separaron con un jadeo y Kurt susurró un "te amo".

Los ojos del color como la miel se abrieron y su dueño se fue apartando en silencio hasta que su voz finalmente salió pequeña y temblorosa— Por favor… no vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es evidente que lo quieres tanto como yo. Aunque lo niegues Blaine, sé que sientes por mí lo mismo que siento por ti.

\- No debí venir. —Se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenido por una mano sujetando su brazo.

\- Ésta vez no permitiré que te vayas. No sin definir nuestra situación.

\- ¿Nuestra…? No hay nada nuestro aquí.

\- Hay un sentimiento mutuo, aunque te empecines en negarlo.

\- Prometiste no volver a insistir y continuar con la amistad que…

\- Eso fue antes de tener la certeza de lo que sientes.

\- No siento nada. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotros fue sólo producto de una estúpida calentura.

Aquellas palabras dolieron. Aun cuando algo en su interior le decía que no eran ciertas, dolieron en lo más profundo por la facilidad y la frialdad con las que fueron pronunciadas.

\- Vete de mi casa.

\- Kurt… No… Dijiste que íbamos a aclarar…

\- Ya lo dejaste claro. Ni yo ni lo que compartimos significó nada para ti. Ahora vete.

\- No he dicho que tú no me importes o no signifiques nada. Hablaba de…

\- Que fui algo que usaste para quitarte la calentura. —De pronto unas imágenes llegaron y fueron peor que un golpe en el estómago— Y luego te fuiste a buscar a Britt y le hiciste el amor de una forma tal que le dejaste marcas en el cuello y seguramente en otras partes. —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos— Y a pesar de eso estoy aquí mendigando tu amor. ¡Soy tan estúpido y patético.

Blaine sintió su sangre helarse. No tenía idea de que Kurt supiera de ese momento de desesperación— No es verdad, no eres…

\- ¡Vete en éste instante!

\- Significas para mí más de lo que puedas pensar o entender. Es sólo que de una forma diferente a lo que…

\- ¡Que te largues! —Empezó a empujarlo— ¡No quiero volver a verte!

\- Bien. —Un nudo se formó en su garganta— No sabrás de mí nunca más.

\- Perfecto. —Gruñó— No vuelvas a buscarme, no te acerques a mí, ni siquiera te pares por mi casa.

\- Un día dijiste que no querías perderme.

\- Y tú dijiste lo mismo. Dijiste que… ¡Ya no importa!

\- ¡Sí importa! ¡A mí me importa!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no tendrás a éste imbécil para quitarte la calentura?

\- Porque no creo que sea capaz de vivir sin ti.


End file.
